Short Story
by Punk Puppy3
Summary: The valley is in serious trouble, and an orginization begins to form.
1. Getting Prepared

**Getting Prepared**

(AT THE SUBURBS IN SUNYSHORE CITY)

(the Chris plane is still flying)

Mac: (grooming his Pikachu with a metal brush) So, where exactly are we going?

Chris: For the last time, a luxury resort.

Lindsay: Is it the mall?

Chris: For the last time, no.

Kari: I know I read his mind.

Lindsay: Do I read minds too?

Fidget: (about Lindsay) I find it scandalous that she doesn't even know how to pay the bills. The number to the right of the period is the number of cents, not to put on an extra zero or two.

(plane lands at destination and everyone that is competing next season gets off and it is Foster's)

Bloo: The resort is Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends?

Sonic: What's new to me seems interesting.

Volkner: (comes over) Tails? I thought you were………………..

Tails: Everyone keeps thinking the same thing.

Volkner: That's not real important, (to Mac) son, what you did out there is very brave on how you decided to add on to your winnings, even though it didn't turn out so well. (to Chris) How long will they be here?

Chris: Fourteen days.

Cosmo: Two weeks, you could've said that.

Chris: I just wanted to be more approximate Cosmo. (Chef, Beauty, Robin, and Frankie get off the plane too) I left Frankie, Chef, Beauty, and Robin to watch over you guys. Peace. (the Chris plane starts to fly again)

(everyone including Volkner goes to the front door and Mac rings the doorbell)

Mr. Herriman: (opens the door) Hello there Master Mac. And I see you brought friends along.

Volkner: I have to get going, many gym battles from challengers await me. (leaves for the gym)

Gwen's Arbok: Thisssssssssssssssssssss doessssssssssssssss ssssssssssssseem to look

okay.

(Coco is sitting on the porch playing the harmonica)

Gwen: Wait, Coco wasn't in water when the shark ate the case. Why is she here?

Mr. Herriman: (sighs) Maybe secrets aren't always forever. She persuaded us that she should come back. We forced her that staying with you guys for two weeks is the next best thing.

Goo: Hey Herriman.

Mr. Herriman: Oh sorry, it was long time no see Miss Goo.

Mac: (thinks about something)

Gwen: There a problem?

Mac: You know.

Ben: Is it J related?

Beth: I know it was rough what she was going to do to you, but everyone that was with share your pain. Except for Mandy, who is stating her as a rival.

Kari: Sorry, not to bring up any bad memories, but who is J?

Mac: She is this psychopathic Pokemon hunter that steals Pokemon by turning them into stone and sells them for her own purposes.

Leshawna: She even turned me into stone!

Harold: That savage low life poaching ruffian.

Mac: But we should get back to our stay here.

Mr. Herriman: We should inform you to Masters Mac, Blooregard, Eduardo, Wilt, and Miss Coco get to sleep in the room they always sleep with Master Mac as an exception. As for the rest of you, you will sleep in the basement.

Ben: I can deal with that.

Eduardo: (cries)

Wilt: Sorry Ben, but I don't think Eduardo enjoys the idea.

Kari: (along with Cream, holds on to Ben's left wrist much to his annoyance) Don't make him go Humongousaur, or Diamondhead, or Ghostfreak, or Way Big, or Swampfire.

Mr. Herriman: All right Misses Cream and Kari, you can sleep with Eduardo too!

Heather: What?

Ben: I wasn't going to do anything like that.

Mr. Herriman: Well we do room for one more bunk bed.

Lindsay: I want to sleep there too.

Mr. Herriman: Nice try Miss Lindsay.

Heather: They get to sleep in a semi-luxury room while the rest of us get the basement?

Gwen: (whispers to Trent) Hello Mr. Anti-Fun.

Mr. Herriman: Now, before we get settled, I have a few rules.

Ben: (gets out sketch pad and pen so he knows what not to do)

Mr. Herriman: First off, no skateboarding.

Izzy: (rides down the rail on her skateboard and later slams into the wall)

Mr. Herriman: Unless you do it at the Foster's skate park. Second, (see Ben's sketch pad) no drawing anywhere.

Ben: (shows what he wrote) I was just taking notes.

Kari: Ohhhhhhhh, is our drawings going to destroy the world?

Mr. Herriman: No, I just don't think it is necessary to use your imagination too soon and accidently create an imaginary friend. (turns around and is about to explain the third rule)

Kari: (sticks out her three tongues)

Lindsay: (faints at the sight of tongues but luckily, Guido and Skunk manage to catch her and then she wakes up later) My life just flashed in front of my eyes.

Mr. Herriman: Rule number three, only six one once meals a day.

Owen: (messily goes through the refrigerator)

Mr. Herriman: Master Owen! Clean this up!

Owen: (minding his own business) This place has everything. (starts to go through the turkey)

Duncan: Listen, I don't play by the rules.

Mr. Herriman: Huh?

Duncan: That's right. Don't expect me to follow all those stupid rues.

Owen: (talking with mouth) What did you about the food funny bunny? (farts)

Heather: You are such a slob.

Olivia: Is there a rule about making out? (points her thumb at Geoff and Bridgette sitting in a tree kissing)

Mr. Herriman: Actually, no there isn't.

Olivia: Well, me and my father thought it was retarded.

Mr. Herriman: Rule number four, none of you will get adopted. Even the forty-seven of you that are not imaginary friends.

Chomper: Petrie has an imaginary friend that isn't real.

Izzy: I have that isn't real either.

Kari: I had one that isn't real either, but it just didn't work out.

Dexter: So what did you do with it?

Kari: I gave it to my sister Mindee.

Mac: Do you think it became real?

Kari: I don't know.

Beauty: (freaking out) WHO KNEW THAT THERE MANY NON-REAL IMAGINARY FRIENDS!

Gwen: (pulls out a Pokeball and Grovyle comes out of it when it opens)

Gwen's Grovyle: This place does seem to need some repair.

(a roof tile falls off and hits Izzy)

Ben: Are you alright?

Izzy: Ben, I'm invulnerable. Nothing can hurt Izzy.

Cream: Hey, what's that?

Izzy: (turns around) What's what?

Cream: (flicks Izzy's nose)

Izzy: Owwww, that hurt.

Cream: Point taken.

Mr. Herriman: Well, I hope you do hope you enjoy your stay.

PREVIEW: Up next, a mysterious space assassin comes and attacks Bloo with no reason. And when Mac, Wilt, Eduardo, Cream, Coco(Not a contestant), Kari, and Izzy team up as a super team called The Super Team, and when The Justice League comes in and tells them to back off, will they listen? Does Kari have a relationship with this space assassin?


	2. Justice League

**Justice League**

(SEVERAL HOURS LATER AFTER THE LAST EPISODE)

Bloo: (wakes up during midnight without waking up everybody else up and climbs out the window) I need money from other people. (something hits him in the head)

(THE NEXT MORNING)

Fidget: (investigates the window) It looks the window was opened while we were sleeping.

Kari: Fidget, everyone knew that the window was open and let the breeze in. Ugh, it's cold.

Beauty: (freaks out) WELL I DON'T FEEL A THING!

Cream: (falls down shivering)

Mac: Hey guys, have you seen Bloo? I woke up last night and didn't see him. All I saw was the open window.

Kari: You people are so clueless.

(an imaginary friend off screen): Look at Bloo.

Kari: (jumps out the window and runs towards Bloo who is unconscious) He's out cold.

Fidget: (flies to Kari) Let's see. (feels the bump on Bloo's head) Looks very major. I'll call Jeremie. His research is better than mine, despite his age. (takes out a cell phone)

Beauty: (freaks out) HOW YOUNG IS HE?

Kari: (finds a purple disc with black circles and then puts it her pocket) Ya, you do that.

Cream: Mac, is this your oath of revenge or is this the part where we find a ransom note about the next victim?

Mac: I'll think about that, but I did see Kari put something in her pocket.

Kari: Oh it's just my Frisbee, must've lost it.

Wilt: Sorry, but you had a suspicious look.

Kari: It's an alien Frisbee, Wilt.

Fidget: (from the phone) Jeremie thank goodness. Listen, my friend has a problem.

(AT A FACTORY)

(inside is a blonde fourteen year old boy with glasses wearing a red long sleeve shirt, brown pants with the lines on the side being light blue, and dark blue pants)

Jeremie: Is he out cold?

Fidget(voice heard from the computer): Unfortunately. We're at Foster's.

Jeremie: I'll be right there. (closes his laptop and begins to head out of the room)

(30 MINUTES LATER AT FOSTER'S)

Jeremie: (pants after a long run) I'm here. Aelita and Ulrich decided to come too.

(a girl and a boy appeared next to Jeremie)

Jeremie: Everyone, this is Aelita and Ulrich.

Aelita: We saw the latest Total Drama episode. Who knew there would be a fifty way tie?

(AT THE ROOM)

Kari: (exams the disc with a microscope) I knew it.

Cream: (opens the door) Knew what?

Kari: Nothing. (grabs a blanket and covers the disc) I knew that my bed was messy, I'm a heavy sleeper.

Cream: Do you really have to adapt more on Earth?

Kari: Yeah, I'll do that.

(OUTSIDE)

Izzy: Okay, some of you came out because this is one of my ideas.

Coco: Co….cococococo (oh……well I didn't know that).

Ulrich: What's that supposed to mean?

Fidget: Don't worry about her.

Aelita: By the way, Fidget, how did your peg leg come to be?

Beauty: (freaks out) THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO ASK AND PLAY TWENTY QUESTIONS AELITA!

Fidget: From my childhood. Ratigan, or should I say Chip, cut off my right leg and threatened to cut off my left one if I didn't join him.

Beauty: (freaks out) DID ANY OF YOU HEAR A SINGLE WORD I JUST SAID NOW?

Jeremie: Sad, depressing, but not why we're outside.

Inuyasha: (walks to Jeremie) I guess two minds think alike.

Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha: (falls down painfully)Kagome: That's what you get for trying to persuade Herriman to get adopted.

Kari: (runs outside and flies up)

Jeremie: Isn't that Kari? What is she up to?

Aelita: (feels Bloo's forehead) The bump on his head seems to already have scratches.

Jeremie: This appears to be fatal. If we don't do something about it, Bloo dies and Chris gets cancelled. (sees the disc on the ground Kari dropped) Could this be the weapon?

Bloo: (wakes up) What weapon?

Jeremie: (sighs in relief) Still alive. Guess that disc wasn't deadly after all.

Bloo: Just some scratches, but I'm fine. Like you would care.

Ulrich: We do care. Besides, do you think Kari did……………………………….

Eduardo: No, no, stop, don't even put that in a sentence.

Ulrich: Doesn't it make perfect sense? Kari was acting all funny.

Bloo: Last time I remember, it wasn't Kari. It was a dude with a black jumpsuit with purple linings, a black hazmat mask, a belt with this gizmos and gadgets and guns and stuff, and a jetpack.

Beauty: (freaks out) YOU TELL US NOW?

Jeremie: Look at the back.

Olivia: What's that?

Aelita: Looks like some sort of alien writing.

Cream: I read alien language.

Fidget/Wilt/Justin/Heather/Duncan/Aelita/Jeremie/Ulrich: (look at Cream strangely)

Cream: Hey, I've been tutored.

Bridgette: (tries to call Kari) No reception.

Fidget: Do you think she is in space by now?

Cream: (translates the reading by speaking it in English) This is Braxon: Bounty Hunter For Hire and that's just it.

Mac: (his alien communicator beeps) You think it's Kari?

Jeremie: (thinks) Bounty hunter.

Aelita: You mean like J?

Beauty: (freaks out) J HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!

Kari: (her image appears on the alien communicator)

Fidget: Do you know this Braxon?

Kari: (from the communicator) So, you already figured out the pieces of the puzzle. (sarcastically) Whoop-de-do. And what I dropped was his calling card. And right now, I am trying to confront him. So, don't even try to follow me. (communicator turned off)

Leshawna: (throws her Pokeball and Gabite comes out as it opens)

Ulrich: I doubt no one has seen that Gabite without its trainer on TV.

Leshawna: Don't you dare talk back to me like that.

Jeremie: What are you doing Leshawna? Kari told us not to help her.

Bloo: No way! She owes me 2.50!

Beauty: (freaks out) YOU GOTTA EXPLAIN WHY FIRST!

Mac: I'm going too.

Cream: Well, Kari is my best friend, so I'm going.

Amy: (gets frustrated and broke a mirror)

Aelita: I can that Amy's still upset about Kari.

Ulrich: By the way Amy, that's seven years bad luck.

Amy: Hey, I'm not losing Cream here! And by the way, are you supposed to be superstitious, because I am not.

Izzy: No, no, no, not all of you are coming.

Espio: But this is an emergency situation.

Izzy: True that, but only the lucky few of us are going.

Jeremie: You're having a raffle?

Coco: Cocococococo. (She's crazy like that.)

Izzy: And besides, not all of you can go.

Beauty: (freaks out) YOU JUST SAID THAT TWICE!

Izzy: I wasn't finished freaky out lady. Geesh, can't get a sentence in with that girl. I was about to say that you can't all go because you'll just get slaughtered like lambs.

Olivia: But together, teamwork is powerful.

Aelita: But what about Izzy's lottery? She won't buy your statement Flabbercam.

Fidget: Her last name's Flaversham.

Aelita: Sorry about that.

Izzy: (wears a lottery mask and clothing and has lottery balls from a bingo game) Step right up. Now here's how the game goes ladies and gentlemen. Your faces are on this bingo balls which I will spin rapidly. And which ever five I pick will join me in saving the day and stopping from doing something stupid which she will regret. (spins the wheel rapidly and all the balls scatter everywhere and then she tries to stop it but she spins with it) Ah! Somebody help me. (at the end she drags her feet on the ground and stops with the wheel)

Aelita: This could take a while.

Izzy: And the lucky winners are………………………

(Aelita, Ami, Amy, Ben, Beth, Bloo, Blossom, Bridgette, Bubbles, Buttercup, Chomper, Coco, Cosmo, Cream, Dee Dee, Dexter, DJ, Duncan, Eduardo, Espio, Fidget, Geoff, Goo, Guido, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Hyp, Jack, Jeremie, Jinx, Justin, Katie, Knuckles, Leshawna, Lindsay, Mac, Numbuh Five, Numbuh One, Numbuh Three, Olivia, Owen, Sadie, Skunk, Sonic, Starfire, Tails, Trent, Ulrich, Vector, Wilt, and Yumi(HHPAY) all look at the wheel to see five blank balls)

Beauty: (freaks out) WELL THAT WAS A WASTE OF TIME! THEY'RE ALL BLANK!

Ulrich: What are going to do, start all over?

Izzy: I'm not done yet.

Skunk: Are you trying to trick us?

Jeremie: Wait, I think Izzy made them backwards.

Barry: (off screen) LOOK OUT! BEHIND YOU!

Jeremie: (turns to see Barry bump into Mac)

Izzy: (rotates first ball first is Wilt)

Wilt: Yes, I mean, I hope I do okay.

Barry: (gets up) Mac, what's the big problem? This dire situation may have delayed you, but you're going to say your sorry in ten seconds before I fine you! Nine, eight, seven, six……………………………

Mac: Barry, you're the one that ran into me.

Bloo: (pulls Barry's face to if it's a mask) Sorry I thought you were the evil me-obsessive Berry.

Barry: Oh, I met her. She told me to persuade you to marry her, but I threatened to fine her.

Fidget: Wait Mac, you know this guy.

Barry: Of course, our dads know each other.

Aelita: Sorry to interrupt you Barry, but Izzy is doing a lottery.

Izzy: (turns second ball) Eduardo.

Eduardo: Me?

Izzy: Yes, you silly goose. (pinches Eduardo's cheek)

Barry: Okay, you're telling me what this lottery is for, if not I'm fining you.

Izzy: Seed Bomb go.(throws Pokeball and Tangela comes out and it uses Seed Bomb on the ground)

Mac: (pulls out Pokedex)

Pokedex: Tangela, the Vine Pokemon. The whole body is swathed with wide vines that are similar to seaweed. The vines sway as it walks.

Izzy: (returns Tangela and turns over third ball to reveal Coco)

Coco: (smirks)

Barry: That doesn't answer my question. (to Fidget) Hey, how did you get your peg leg?

Fidget: (refuses to speak and starts walking away from him)

Barry: Don't you dare you do that to me, now I'm going to fine you! You've got ten seconds! Nine, eight, seven, six………………………..

Izzy: (turns two balls to show the faces of Mac and Cream)

Amy: WHAT?

Izzy: It's now decided. (group hugs Mac, Coco, Wilt, Eduardo, and Cream and teleports)

Amy: THIS IS NO FAIR!

Ulrich: I'm telling you Amy. Seven years bad luck.

Sonic: Amy, please, you can't swing your hammer just yet.

Amy: Huh? (turns her face and blushes) Sorry Sonic.

Barry: Well, I guess I better, hey where'd my bike go?

Leshawna: (tearing pieces of Barry's bike and having her Gabite taste them) There. (looks shockingly at Barry)

Barry: (screams angerly at Leshawna's Gabite) I can't you believe you would have the nerve to eat my bicycle!

(AT AN ABANDONED SPACESHIP IN THE PLANET MONGOL)

Mac: Okay, (checks his virtual map) we're in the planet Mongol, a planet that is not seen in the Milky Way galaxy.

Cream: That's comfortable to know, knowing that someone can jump us anytime.

Izzy: Come on Cream, how bad can it be?

(a giant crash is heard)

Cream: Why did I even come?

Eduardo: (gulps) It's dark and scary and………… dark.

Beauty: (freaks out even though she is not on Mongol and is still on Earth) YOU SAID DARK TWICE IN YOUR DESCRIPTION!

(Izzy, Coco, Mac, Cream, Wilt, and Eduardo hear ruffling behind something)

Wilt: What was that?

Izzy: Oh no, it's a giant space monster who is here to kill us of one by one, ripping off our flesh, tenderizing our insides, and drinking our blood.

Coco: (slaps Izzy) Cocococococococo coco. (Get some sanity woman.)

Kari: What in zobgofers are you guys doing here?

Mac: Braxon, that's what.

Eduardo: (hugs Kari) Kari! We almost thought you were a monster trying to eat us all!

Kari: You know, I'd be mad to see you Ed, but I'm not. And you guys were thinks of the minggins. They rip off your skin, they roast your intestines with their fiery breath, and I think they drink your blood.

Izzy: Yes, I knew it, I knew some monster did that!

Wilt: Sorry, but I heard someone else.

Mac: (pulls out Pokeball) Is it Braxon?

Kari: You people are so paranoid. Those actually might be the riptidons. Now they are a lot worse than the minggins. They do a lot worse stuff than those guys do.

(a small black bunny with red spikes appears)

Kari: (screams and jumps into Eduardo's arms)

Mac: Kari, it's just a small harmless bunny.

Kari: You want to think that Mac, but really, it's an evil creature.

Mac: (throws Pokeball) Then that changes everything.

(the Pokeball to reveal Dragonair and it begins to evolve)

Wilt: Ugh, sorry to make things worse but what does that thing do?

(the bunny's mouth opens and it becomes a big mouth with sharp teeth and seven sharp tongues that are like saw blades)

Kari: Does that answer your question or do I have to make it worse?

Cream: There's worse?

Kari: You have no idea.

(Mac's Dragonair fully evolves into Dragonite)

Kari: Mac, that's not going to help for what's going to come next.

Mac: Should we go?

Cream: I can't believe I haven't thought of this before.

Dragonite: (flies and goes behind the gang)

Cream: Myt'ranto. (teleports everyone)

(AT SAN FRANCISCO)

(Mac, his Dragonite, Cream, Coco, Wilt, Kari, Izzy, and Eduardo are land on a roof top)

Kari: Cream, we are not at Foster's.

Cream: Kari, I kind of hesitated, and if I don't focus, the spell takes me to a random place.

Kari: And by the way, you just teleported us, it's not a spell.

Mac: You don't believe in magic.

Kari: No, I don't. I believe it's the just the power to alternate reality.

Cream: I don't alternate reality, I make stuff happen.

Izzy: Can we have our debut because I think we know where our buddy is?

Eduardo: What makes you say that?

Izzy: That. (points to a giant crash sighting)

Kari: That's definitely our little friend there.

Braxon: (appears out of the space ship)

(people scream thinking that he is some sort of monster)

(AT FOSTER'S)

Bloo: (watching the TV) Yup, that's him.

Lindsay: Ewww, he's ugly, I wonder if I'll give him any beauty tips.

Aelita: Lindsay, Braxon is evil.

Lindsay: So, even evil people have to be fashionable.

(BACK AT SAN FRANCISCO)

Mac: Okay we need a short and easy plan. And we can't go down there and act all Rambo. (looks and notices that everyone is gone and goes all Rambo)

Braxon: More play things.

Beauty: (freaks out) THAT WASN'T THE PLAN!

Mac: (hops on his Dragonite) If you can't beat them, join them. Dragonite head up to Braxon, and when your up close, use Dragon Rage.

Braxon: (holds up his hand and there's an energy gauntlet and blasts Mac and Dragonite out of the sky and land on the outfield area of AT&T Park)

Aaron Rowand: (see Mac and Dragonite both badly hurt on the ground) Are you alright?

Wilt: (runs to Braxon)

Braxon: (throws tiny marbles and Wilt appears in a giant bubble right after the impact)

Wilt: Okay, this is not cool.

(Cream flies above Braxon)

Cream: Quin darty sru! (giant sparks of light fly at Braxon but he dodges and throws a giant ring that wraps around her and shocks her and then she falls)

(AT FOSTER'S)

Fidget: This is going to be a close one.

Ulrich: So far, it's not looking good.

Gwen: What happened?

Jeremie: Braxon no doubt.

(AT SAN FRANCISCO)

Braxon: (shoots Coco with a stun gun)

Eduardo: (runs at Braxon and roars)

Braxon: (without hesitation grabs Eduardo by the horns and throws him at a Giant Eagle store right through the glass)

Kari: (throws her energy discs at Braxon and dodges all of them) Hold still.

Braxon: Nice trick, let me show you one of mine. (digs his fingers into the ground and it forms into a straight line and she falls into a ditch)

Aaron Rowand: (helps Mac up) You should be more careful.

Mac: (hears the phone ring and answers)

Bloo: (from the phone) Mac, you're missing everything, he took down everyone but Izzy! Wait that's all about to change.

Mac: (turns around to see Izzy darting through the sky screaming and then he jumps on Dragonite and they fly toward Braxon, this time being more careful)

Braxon: (flies away on his jet pack)

Kari: (climbs out of the ditch and sees Braxon escaping) No.

(Superman, Batman, Zatanna, Wonder Women, Green Lantern, Martin Man Hunter, and Hawkgirl all appear in front of Kari)

Kari: Oh, look who it is, the big shots, listen, we appreciate your help, but we got this.

Batman: Really? (points to all the damage)

Kari: Minor setback?

(AT FOSTER'S)

Barry: Hey, isn't that the Justice League?

Gwen: They look serious and mad.

Trent: I thought there would be nine of them. There's two less.

(AT SAN FRANCISCO)

Martin Man Hunter: Oh, and by the way, we picked this up on our way here. (throws Izzy)

Izzy: (wakes up) Oh, hi guys.

Mac: (still on Dragonite) Kari, Izzy, they're alive.

Zatanna: Listen, we don't need more people wrecking, we've already had enough of those sweetie.

Cream: (wakes up) Where have I seen you before? Oh, you're Zatanna. The girl that speaks magic backwards.

Kari: I told you Cream, magic doesn't exist.

Zatanna: I can hear you.

Wonder Women: Listen, let's just cut to the chase, leave this to the professionals.

Kari: We are professional.

Superman: What we saw didn't convince us.

Cream: Well, you know, we had a plan, but you know, some of us kinda ran off, and uh, you're not going to believe anything we say, are ya?

Kari: Listen, our problem, our fight, not your problem, not your fight. Why don't you just go around flying and kiss babies and stuff?

Cream: Let's just go Kari.

Green Lantern: And we'll join you. We can defeat him, together.

Kari: No.

Izzy: I think he has a point.

Kari: Well, they don't know who they're dealing with. Cream, get everyone back to Foster's, I'm done with this baby talk.

Cream: Uh, okay. Myt'ranto. (teleports Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Mac, his Dragonite, herself, Izzy, and Kari away)

Hawkgirl: We're not going to butt out of this are we?

Green Lantern: Not by a long shot.

(AT FOSTER'S)

(they all get super hero costumes made by Jeremie)

Mac: (wears a costume with a mask just like Batman's but with no ears and with a beak, the mask and capes glows and the boots are light blue and the costume is gray and the utility belt is yellow with a symbol of a blue jay) What am I supposed to be called?

Aelita: You're the Blue Jay.

Ulrich: Cream. You're the Mage.

Cream: (wears a purple cloak with a indigo jumpsuit under it) I like this costume.

Eduardo: (wears a red mask with gold lines and red and gold pants) I like the mask.

Aelita: Ed, you're the Bull and Izzy your are Hard-Hitter.

Izzy: (wears the top of her outfit but orange and orange and yellow pants with red boots and red cape and a small gold mask) Me like.

Coco: (wears goggles with a red and white striped scarf) Coco? (what am I?)

Ulrich: You're the Egg Boomer

Wilt: (wears a metal covering over his only hand with a watch on that looks similar to Ben's Omnitrix, and a fur suit covering his entire body minus his right arm and hand) Sweet.

Jeremie: You're the Maniac Robimal.

Kari: (wears a white jumpsuit suit with long black gloves with pink bands at the end of the gloves, as well as the boots, and pink plastic mask) Uh Jeremie, let's hope you have a creative name for this, because I didn't think you would do this to me.

Jeremie: White Star.

Kari: (faints embarrassingly)

Jeremie: It does fit you well.

Kari: (gets back up) It will do.

Jeremie: Okay, I've been running some tests and I found some strange activity in France, so you should head out there first.

Fidget: Remember, as Confucius said, "_Knowledge is recognizing what you know and what you don't."_

Ulrich: And you all beat those justice guys in battling him.

Aelita: And we'll monitor you from here.

Jeremie: Also, I've programmed you a jet in the back.

Cream: I can't I just teleport there.

Jeremie: It will save you energy Cream, and from what Braxon did to you, you'll be needing it.

(the heroes aboard the jet and it takes off)

Izzy: Remember, we all to call each other by our super hero names. For instance, you have to call me Hard-Hitter.

Wilt: That's not what I'm worried about, I'm worried about the Justice League and what they will do to us if we do what we did all over again.

Mac: Don't worry, they don't know what we can do.

(The Justice League looks at the jet confused)

Superman: What are they doing?

Zatanna: I love their costumes.

Wonder Woman: Shut it Z.

Green Lantern: Should we follow them?

Batman: We shouldn't.

Hawkgirl: But maybe we can track them and not follow them.

Superman: But it's their fight, not ours.

Wonder Woman: Listen, if we don't team up with them, they'll get killed. So, what's it going to be Kal?

Superman: Let's fly.

(AT FRANCE)

Mac: I'm getting weird at the energy plant, we should start there.

Izzy: Hey, do you feel like, we're being followed or something?

Kari: Braxon can be anywhere, that's what you always feel Izzy.

Eduardo: But, but, energy plants are scary.

Wilt: Don't worry Ed, I'll slither my way in, and then I'll scope the place out and I'll signal you guys in. (transforms into a snake)

(AT FOSTER'S)

Jeremie: (watching from the computer)

Chomper: Do you think this could take a while?

Jeremie: If everything is according to plan, it could take an hour.

Aelita: (looks at one of the overhead screen) Jeremie, take a look at that.

Jeremie: (looks at the screen) Who do you think it could be?

Chomper: Maybe you should warn them just in case they encounter them.

Jeremie: (contacts Wilt from the power plant)

(AT THE POWER PLANT)

Wilt: (transforms back into himself) Hello?

Jeremie: (from monitor screen) Wilt, can you warn everyone that there is something coming their way?

Wilt: Ugh.

(AT FOSTER'S)

Jeremie: (loses connection)

Aelita: Jeremie, what happened?

Jeremie: I don't know, the communications lost. (contacts Kari)

Kari: (from monitor) Go Jeremie.

Jeremie: Guys, you better get in there because I lost Wilt.

(AT FRANCE)

Kari: Okay, should we sneak it or should we break way in?

Jeremie: (from monitor) Here's the plan. Half of you sneak in and half of you break in.

Kari: How original, then they'll take us down one by one.

Zatanna: Not if you have a little help.

Mac: Oh no.

Kari: Okay, are you all here to arrest us, or are you our help supply?

Green Lantern: You guys may be powerful now, but with our help, we can finish the job faster.

Mac: I guess it's okay.

Cream: Besides, we can use more.

Kari: I'd rather die than let you guys help us.

Izzy: (punches Kari and Kari gets flown and crashed back straight on a wall) Did you change your mind?

Kari: Iz, I mean Hard Hitter, why'd you do that?

Izzy: Don't deny them.

Eduardo: (looks like he is begging Kari)

Batman: How original. A bird instead of a bat.

Mac: (shrugs his shoulders) At least it suits me.

Wonder Woman: Okay, so are you going to take our help, kid?

Kari: (about to say something but Coco puts her wing in front of Kari's mouth and then moves it away)

Kari: I'll give you one chance. But you do anything funny, I'll have Mage here zap you in another dimension.

Cream/Mac/Eduardo/Izzy: (while Coco just stares at her angerly) WHITE STAR!

Kari: It's true.

Izzy: None of us even agreed.

Mac: Okay, I was assigned leader.

Kari: (contacts Jeremie) Is this true that Mac leads?

Jeremie: (from monitor) Yes.

Kari: But……………….

Jeremie: No buts. (monitor is turned off)

Kari: Ugggggggggggh.

Eduardo: If it makes you feel better, I would've voted you leader.

Kari: Thanks Bull, I always liked it when you were a suck-up.

Mac: Enough talk, we have to find Maniac Robimal. It's decided you're helping us.

(AT ENTRANCE HALL)

Eduardo: (runs through door which is broken and Cream, Kari, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, and Zatanna come in)

Wonder Woman: You could've done that a little more settle.

Eduardo: Well, I don't approve of you either Miss Complains A Lot.

Kari: That's why I like you Bull. (hugs Ed)

Hawkgirl: Will you guys shut up, you're going to give away our position?

(AT TUNNEL)

(Mac, Izzy, Coco, Batman, Superman, Green Lantern, and Martin Man Hunter all infiltrate)

Coco: Cocococo. (I can see a shadow.)

(the shadow ran into the right tunnel)

Batman: That could be our mugger.

Izzy: Or it could Maniac Robimal.

Mac: (takes binoculars from his utility built and zooms the lens)

Izzy: Okay, me and Big "S" will go scope it out.

Superman: (whispers to Coco) Does she have problems?

Coco: Coco. (Lots.)

Mac: That's fine, but report back.

(BACK IN THE FACTORY)

Zatanna: (walks next to Cream) So, you know magic.

Cream: Uh, yeah.

Eduardo: I smell something funny.

Hawkgirl: I smell it too.

Kari: It smells like oil.

Zatanna: Do you think there's a bomb here and they're trying to blow us up?

Wonder Woman: You with the cloak, contact your friends. We're getting out of here.

(the normal lighting is replaced with red lightings and all the windows and doors are locked with metal plates)

Kari: Oh barflarfers.

(BACK AT THE TUNNEL)

Mac: (his communicator starts beeping)

Cream: Blue Jay, are you there?

Mac: Yes, what's your status?

Cream: There's oil in there and this red lighting appeared and we think there's a bomb.

Batman: We'll get Hard Hitter and Superman, then we'll come for you.

(Superman and Izzy come back with Wilt)

Wilt: I chased Braxon, but he got away.

Green Lantern: We have to talk about your story later fuzz face.

(BACK AT THE FACTORY)

Wonder Woman: (hit's all the metal plates but nothing works)

Kari: It's not doing anything. We're all gonna die here.

Computer: Self destruction sequence in tee minus ten, nine……………..

Eduardo: We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die!

Hawkgirl: Pull yourself together, we're not going to die.

(one of the metal plates broke and a red and partially yellow blur takes Zatanna, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Cream, Kari, and Eduardo and it takes them all to safety with the bomb going off when they all get far away)

Cream: We're not dead?

Mac: (opens manhole) Hey, isn't that The Flash?

Flash: The Flash fashionably late for duty as usual reporting for duty.

Kari: How did you get in there? We couldn't get out.

Flash: The outside metal plates are soft. When inside, not so much.

Zatanna: Well, great timing, because we almost became fried hot dogs there.

Braxon: (from the roof) Well, you escaped trap.

Zatanna: Wow, you're more stupid than you look buddy.

Braxon: (jumps off the roof)

Mac: Now can we have an attack plan?All of Mac's team: Yah.

Mac: Okay.

(all of his team run towards Braxon with Kari and Izzy flying and the Justice League is right behind charge at him)

Braxon: (too surprised to do anything)

Mac: White Star, Bull, get him from the left, Maniac Robimal, Egg Bomber get him from the right, Mage, Hard Hitter, get from above and I'll get him from below)

Kari: (shoots star bolts at him)

Eduardo: (rams at him with his horns)

Coco: (lays an egg which explodes on Braxon)

Wilt: (transforms into a bear and claws him)

Izzy: (kicks him very hard followed by a hard punch)

Cream: Mub Nasager (imprisons him in a bubble)

Mac: (takes out a bow staff out of his utility belt and gives Braxon a slash uppercut)

Superman: (punches him)

Martin Man Hunter: (uses his martin vision and hits him)

Green Lantern: (creates a green hammer and hits him)

Batman: (throws explosives at him)

Wonder Woman: (throws her lasso around him)

Hawkgirl (pounds him with her mace)

Zatanna: Ylf raf yawa.

Braxon: (gets jerked away) I'll be back.

Mac: We did it.

Kari: No Blue Jay, we just started a war we can't fight yet.

Superman: Well, it's been fun, uh what do you call yourselves?

Mac: We call ourselves the Super Hero Team.

Izzy: Wow, how original.

(AT A SPACE SHIP)

Braxon: (walks towards a prison cell on his spaceship) Well, are you enjoying your stay Selene?

Selene: (seen crouching in the shadow)………..

Braxon: I'll take that as a "no"

Selene: (comes out of the shadow looking exactly like Kari with blonde hair and a black outfit) Yes, and you are going to pay what you did to me.

(Sorry, we know this is suspenseful, but we can't continue with this story arc until later)

PREVIEW: Mac gets a visit from his brother, who has changed into a Paul clone and has also changed his appearance. They challenge each other to a 4 on 4 Pokemon battle. Who will prevail in the end? Meanwhile, Peck is testing Chomper and Freddy to see who he can survive in longer.


	3. Two And A Half Brothers

**Two And A Half Brothers**

(THE NEXT MORNING AT FOSTER'S)

Chomper: (steps out of the door and sees a note and reads it) Come see me and Freddy in a bush in private, signed Peck? A sharptooth's gotta do what a sharptooth's gonna do. (goes and sniffs their tracks)

Ulrich: (steps outside and talks to himself) I can't make what out that guy is doing as much as Odd.

(AT A GARDEN)

Mac: So Barry, Mr. Herriman does have a strict side you know.

Barry: Just wait until I fine that bunny Mac. Everyone will be silent when I say that I'm going to be the strongest trainer.

(a voice that sounds similar to Paul's says "Oh no?" and Mac and Barry turn around as Bloo catches up to them when they see a red haired thirteen year old with red mean looking eyes wearing a dark blue long sleeved jacket, blue jeans, and dark blue shoes (the same appearance as your rival from Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver) was seen leaning towards a tree)

Mac: (in whisper) Terrence.

Bloo: Don't be ridiculous.

Terrence: Pathetic Bloofus.

Bloo: Fine, you're Terrence. But why go from a bully to a rude man?

Terrence: (pulls out a Pokeball) Like you should know.

Kari: (walks through the door) Mac, your Sableye went through my stuff again and who is that?

Eduardo: AHHHH! It's Terrence! Hide me!

Terrence: Like I care.

Eduardo: (hides behind Kari)

Terrence: (walks past Kari and Eduardo) Hey Mac, how about a Pokemon battle? 4 on 4.

Mac: (pulls out Pokeball) You're on. By the way, how many badges do you have?

Terrence: (pulls out the Relic Badge) Just this one.

Jeremie: I heard that in order to win that, you need to defeat Fantina.

Mr. Herriman: Master Terrence. Didn't you even listen to the….

Bendy: Yeah, yeah, yeah, he adopted by the way.

Mr. Herriman: No surprise from you Bendy.

Terrence: I'm no longer interested in getting rude of Bloo. I'm interested in becoming the strongest trainer.

Barry: HEY! YOU'RE NOT THE ONE YOU WANNABE!

Aelita: Shall I referee?

(IN THE BUSH GARDEN IN HIDING)

Chomper: (goes inside a hut to see Peck and Freddy) Why did you send me here?

Peck: A contest. It's to see which of you two I can stand being inside longer.

Chomper: You mean we have to eat you?

Peck: Well, when you put that way, yes silly.

Chomper: What do I have to lose?

Peck: (goes into Chomper's mouth and through the gullet as he disappears into Chomper)

(AT BATTLEFIELD)

(Ami, Mr. Herriman, Barry, Coco, Bendy, Jeremie, Ulrich, Amy, Ben, Beth, Bloo, Blossom, Bridgette, Bubbles, Buttercup, Cosmo, Cream, Dee Dee, Dexter, DJ, Duncan, Eduardo, Espio, Fidget, Geoff, Goo, Guido, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Hyp, Izzy, Jack, Jinx, Justin, Kari, Katie, Knuckles, Leshawna, Lindsay, Numbuh Five, Numbuh One, Numbuh Three, Olivia, Owen, Sadie, Skunk, Sonic, Starfire, Tails, Trent, Vector, Wilt, and Yumi are watching from the bleachers while Aelita is refereeing)

Aelita: All right, this battle shall be a four on four with no substitutions. The battle ends when one trainer has four of his Pokemon defeated. And begin.

Mac: (puts Pokeball in the launcher) Fine by me Aelita. Glalie, (launches Pokeball) on the field.

(the Pokeball opens and Glalie comes out)

Glalie: Glalie.

Terrence: Stand in, (throws Pokeball) Pidgeot.

(the Pokeball opens to reveal a Pidgeot and Mac opens his Pokedex)

Pokedex: Pidgeot, the Bird Pokemon and the evolved form of Pidgeotto. It spreads its gorgeous wings widely to intimidate enemies. It races through the skies at Mach-2 speed.

Terrence: Now Pidgeot, use Feather Dance.

Pidgeot: (shoots white feathers at Glalie and surrounds it)

Mac: Glalie, use Ice Beam.

Glalie: (slowly prepares to make a laser due to Feather Dance slowing it down)

Terrence: I won't waste any time. Pidgeot, Hyper Beam.

Pidgeot: (uses Hyper Beam and knock outs Glalie)

Aelita: Mac's Glalie is unable to battle, Terrence's Pidgeot is the winner.

Terrence: Is that really the best you can do?

Mac: (puts Pokeball in the launcher) No, (launches Pokeball) but be prepared.

(the Pokeball opens and Quagsire comes out)

Quagsire: Quagsire.

Ulrich: I heard that Quagsire is a Ground and it appears that Mac has the disadvantage.

Jeremie: True, but Quagsire is also a Water type, which attacks Flying types with regular damage.

Geoff: Don't let him get to your head dude!

Mac: Quagsire, use Muddy Water.

Quagsire: (uses Muddy Water and gives Pidgeot some massive damage)

Terrence: Don't just stand there. Pidgeot use Steel Wing.

Mac: Dodge it. Then use Yawn.

Quagsire: (dodges Pidgeot's Steel Wing and uses Yawn to make Pidgeot drowsy)

Mac: Perfect, now use Water Gun.

Quagsire: (uses Water Gun and KO's Pidgeot)

Aelita: Terrence's Pidgeot is unable to battle, Mac's Quagsire is the winner.

Mac: We did it Quagsire.

Quagsire: Sire.

Terrence: Return. (returns Pidgeot) You just got lucky. Stand in Metagross. (throws a Pokeball which later opens and Metagross comes out)

Metagross: Meta.

Mac: (pulls out his Pokedex)

Pokedex: Metagross, the Iron Leg Pokemon, and the evolved form of Metang. Metagross is the result of two Metang achieving fusion. When hunting, this Pokémon pins the prey to the ground under its massive body. It then eats the helpless victim using the large mouth on its stomach.

Terrence: And I thought you already that by now techno geek. Metagross, use Hammer Arm.

Metagross: (use Hammer Arm and hits Quagsire)

Mac: (get up Quagsire)

Quagsire: (struggles to get up)

Terrence: It's no use. Metal Claw.

Metagross: (uses Metal Claw and KO's Quagsire)

Aelita: Mac's Quagsire is unable to battle, Terrence's Metagross is the winner.

Kari: COME ON MAC, YOU CAN BEAT HIM! DON'T GIVE YOUNGER SIBLINGS A BAD REPUTATION! BECAUSE IF YOU DO, YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE ME ONE! AND IF YOU GIVE ME ONE, I'M GOING TO SLAP YOU SILLY! SO GET IN THERE AND KICK SOME POKEMON BUTT ALREADY!

(the rest of the stand looks at her strangely)

(AT THE HUT)

Chomper: (gets a stomach ache) I don't feel so good. Peck, I think you should get out. I feel like I have to puke.

Peck: (gets out of Chomper) No way am I ever going in there again.

Chomper: Your turn Freddy. Think you can beat my time?

Freddy: Actually Mr. Tyrannosaurus I know.

Peck: Here's goes nothing. (gets inside Freddy and gives Freddy a bulge)

(AT THE BATTLEFIELD)

Mac: (starts to make it look like he's walking away)

Jeremie: What's he doing?

Heather: Don't tell me he's giving up. If he is, I'm continuing on my wardrobe.

Yumi: Is this the time to talk your bossiness at a crucial time like this.

Numbuh Five: I think Mac's up to something.

Terrence: Yo, little shrimp. Why did you even dare challenge me in the first place?

Mac: (turns around as he puts a Pokeball in the Pokeball Launcher) Because I care for my Pokemon. Croagunk, (launches Pokeball) on the field.

(the Pokeball opens and Croagunk comes out)

Justin: Whatever happens in this battle, don't get any attacks near me, capeash?

Katie: Uh, no.

Sadie: Plus, you that every battle. It's getting very annoying.

Mac: Croagunk, use Focus Blast max power.

Croagunk: (uses a very large Focus Blast and knocks out Metagross)

Aelita: Terrence's Metagross is unable to battle, Mac's Croagunk is the winner.

Terrence: Unbelievable, return. (returns Metagross) Stand in, (throws Pokeball) Floatzel.

(meanwhile Croagunk starts evolving)

Guido: What's happening to Croagunk?

Jack: It's evolving young gliding dino.

(Terrence's Pokeball opens and Floatzel comes out)

Floatzel: Zel.

Bendy: GO TERRENCE! GIVE THE YOUNGER SIBLINGS A BAD REPUTATION!

Owen: Hey! Why did you trash talk at Johnny and Gavin?

Bendy: Who are they?

Owen: My little brothers.

(Mac's Croagunk is finished evolving and is now a Toxicroak)

Mac: I have seen a Floatzel before when I was five. They use their inflatable sacs to help save drowning people.

Terrence: I thought you would use your handy dandy Pokedex you moron. Let use now raise our stats. Floatzel, use Bulk Up.

(Floatzel flexes its arms and its body becomes surrounded by a magenta aura)

Mac: Toxicroak, Brick Break.

Leshawna: (starts to leave for the bathroom)

Mr. Herriman: Ha-hm.

Leshawna: Ugh. May I please use the bathroom?

Mr. Herriman: Most certainly.

Leshawna: Thanks.

Mr. Herriman: (off screen) It's at the second floor in the house!

CC:

Leshawna: (prepares to use the toilet but sees the lens look at her) There's a camera in the potty? AGAIN? Ugh! Can't a sister have some privacy during the break?

Mac: Hang on Toxicroak, use Poison Jab.

Terrence: Ice Punch.

(Both Toxicroak and Floatzel knock each other out)

Aelita: Both Toxicroak and Floatzel are unable to battle.

Mac: (returns Toxicroak) Thank you Toxicroak.

Terrence: Floatzel, why don't you watch me defeat my brother?

Floatzel: (stands beside his trainer)

Leshawna: (looks angerly at Mr. Herriman)

Mr. Herriman: Did you figure out….

(AT THE HUT)

Chomper: So what are the results Peck?

Peck: (looks at the chart) I'm afraid you both tied.

Chomper: I'm out of here. (leaves)

Freddy: Don't forget to keep it a secret!

(AT THE BATTLEFIELD)

Terrence: Stand in, (throws Pokeball) Chikorita.

(the Pokeball opens and Chikorita comes out)

Chikorita: Chika.

Mac: (pulls out Pokedex and speaks in a mad whisper) Chikorita.

Pokedex: Chikorita, the Leaf Pokemon. Chikorita uses the leaf on its head to scan for warmth and humidity in its surroundings, and loves to sunbathe.

Mac: (takes off his backpack and puts in on the ground) Allow me to introduce you to my secret weapon. (opens his backpack and Pikachu comes out)

Pikachu: Pika.

CC (in Mr. Herriman's Office):

Gwen: (sitting at Mr. Herriman's desk) Well, using this is a better. Anyhow, (changes her expression to a surprised) WHAT JUST (censored) HAPPENED?

Jeremie: A knock out determines the victor.

(1 HOUR LATER)

(both Pikachu and Chikorita took massive damage)

Mac: It's okay Pikachu. We can still win.

Terrence: Don't blow this Chikorita.

(the sun is very harsh)

Terrence: (looks up and smirks)

Harold: So hot.

Chomper: (sits at the stands) What did I miss?

Mac: Volt Tackle.

Pikachu: (uses Volt Tackle)

Terrence: Game over. CHIKORITA, SOLARBEAM MAX POWER!

Chikorita: (uses Solarbeam and Pikachu is given a massive scar near his left eye as some blood is gushing out from that scar and Pikachu is knocked out)

Kari: Holy (censored).

Aelita: (not too concerned about Pikachu) Pikachu is unable to battle, Chikorita give Terrence victory.

Terrence: I told it was game over.

Floatzel: (laughes)

Gwen: (runs to Terrence): DID YOU JUST SEE WHAT HAPPENED? THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR! I'M CHALLENGING YOU TO A POKEMON BATTLE! ONE ON ONE!

Terrence: Fine.

(2 HOURS LATER)

Terrence: Get in there Floatzel. (jumps into the battlefield)

Gwen: Grovyle, (throws Pokeball) let's go Goth!

(the Pokeball opens and Grovyle comes out)

Grovyle: So, this maybe the victory we seek.

Gwen: Now, let's use Leaf Blade!

Grovyle: Heard ya Gwen. (uses Leaf Blade and KO'd Floatzel since Floatzel didn't fully recover from the last battle)

Gwen: Yes, I win! Terrence: Did you even think about sending Floatzel to a Pokemon Center to get it completely healed?

Terrence: No.

(30 MINUTES LATER AT THE POKEMON CENTER)

Nurse Joy: It will take two days for both of your Pokemon to fully recover.

Mac: We'll be back by then.

Terrence: I just know something.

Mac: Know what?

Terrence: That we'll face other again someday. (walks away)

Mac: (looks at Pikachu through the glass) Don't worry Pikachu. You'll be fine.

PREVIEW: All I can say is that Coco gets a letter from her pen pal.


	4. Back At The Junkyard

**Back At The Junkyard**

(By the way, I have put a lot of work on the intro for the Short Story. The music used in the intro is We Will Carry On from the Sinnoh League Victors intro. Here it is: Mac and Paul look at each other in respective scenes. Leshawna and Harold break dancing. Goo gets chased by Izzy. Chomper practices twirling but fails. Owen gets tripped by Heather. Trent tries to play his guitar, but a string break as Owen flies by. Kari goes outside and gets a death hug by Eduardo. Brock turns around sees a dirigible in the sky. On the dirigible is Olivia and Fidget, who is pedaling, as they see Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos fly above them. From left to right, camera scrolling wise, are Bendy, Terrence, Ursula(in her contest clothes), Pterano, Basil, Sierra(holding onto Cody), Cody, and Aelita, and then Team Rocket in space as they get passed by Mewtwo, Mew, Rayquaza, and Deoxys. Spyro looks up and sees a dark headquarters, as it is being engulfed by a light of fire. A close up of Mac's first six known Pokemon are seen close up in the order of Roserade, Sableye, Staraptor, Camerupt, Quagsire, and Pikachu. Gwen's Pokemon appear in three different scenes, the first having Grovyle and Arbok, the second having Mamoswine and Magnezone, and finally Butterfree and Espeon. Kyogre emerges from the water beneath them, as well as a Lugia. Groudon then bursts out from the land. Arceus, along with a Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina(in its Origin Forme), are seen in the sky as they us an attack. Mac's Pikachu is then seen using Iron Tail. The final scene shows Mac, Pikachu, Togekiss, Kricketune, Dragonite, Roserade, Staraptor, Aerodactyl, Sandslash, Glalie, Stunky, Chingling, Quagsire, Sableye, Camerupt, Bronzor, Toxicroak, and Crobat facing Paul, Barry, Conway, and Nando. Ami, Amy, Ben, Beth, Bloo, Blossom, Bridgette, Bubbles, Buttercup, Chomper, Cosmo, Cream, Dee Dee, Dexter, DJ, Duncan, Eduardo, Espio, Fidget, Geoff, Goo, Guido, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Hyp, Izzy, Jack, Jinx, Justin, Kari, Katie, Knuckles, Leshawna, Lindsay, Numbuh Five, Numbuh One, Numbuh Three, Olivia, Owen Sadie, Skunk, Sonic, Starfire, Tails, Trent, Vector, Wilt, and Yumi are seen sitting at the stands)

(STILL AT NIGHT TIME)

(the mailman put a letter in the mailbox)

(NEXT MORNING AT THE KADIAC)

(Yumi(Lyoko) and Odd are seen walking near the bus stop)

Odd: I'm telling you, I don't even know what my pen pal is even talking about. Listen I took the liberty of having my pen pal come here.

Yumi(Lyoko): You have a pen pal?

(the bus comes and the door opens having the future season contestants and Coco pushing in and they all fall on the floor)

Fidget: (pushes Bloo out of the way) Get off of me.

Barry: (runs off the bus bumps into Yumi(Lyoko)) Ugh, watch who is walking and get out of the way. Too late, and I'll have to fine you.

(Aelita, Jeremie, and Ulrich get out of the bus)

Aelita: Coco, Odd is over there.

Odd: Wait, (looks at Coco carefully) this is my pen pal?

Jeremie: That's right. Coco, this is Odd and Yumi.

Yumi(PAY): I have that name too.

(the bus leaves)

Mac: Now what?

Jeremie: We go to lunch.

Owen: Did somebody say lunch?

(AT THE CAFETERIA)

Mac: Then Terrence said that we will battle each other again later.

Odd: So, you refereed Aelita, (to Kari) and Miss Potty Mouth is too young for that kind of stuff.

Kari: (hides behind the table in embarrassment and sees the window with Bloo, Coco, and Cream running and gets from under the table) Can you excuse me for a moment?

Jeremie: Okay.

Kari: (runs out of the door)

Justin: (because of his rivalry with Kari)

Jim: Oh no you don't Justin. Why did you put pictures of yourself in the principle's office attracting naked women? I don't care if you don't go to school at the Kadiac, but you just earned yourself four hours of detention.

(OUTSIDE IN THE WOODS)

Kari: What are you guys doing outside? Coco, I thought you wanted to see your pen pal. Oh, your pen pal wanted to see you.

Coco: Cocococococococo. (I wasn't that hungry.)

Cream: We tried to stop her.

Bloo: But she wouldn't listen.

Kari: (while walking) Come on, you're missing out on all the fun party (falls down a manhole) POOPPPEEEEEEEEER!

(AT THE CAFETERIA)

Yumi(Lyoko): (whispers to Odd) Hey, did you close the manhole after we checked the factory today?

Odd: (thinks) Uh, opps.

(OUTSIDE)

Bloo: ARE YOU ALRIGHT?

Kari: NO! I HURT MY BUM!

Bloo: (climbs down) I think it leads somewhere.

Kari: What's your first clue Bloo? It's a sewer.

Cream: (climbs down followed by Coco)

Coco: . (Well, one way to find is through the skateboard tracks.)

(15 MINUTES LATER AT THE BRIDGE TO ENTRANCE OF THE FACTORY)

Bloo: Cool. (pulls out his Pokeballs and throws them and they open and Empoleon, Rampardos, Azumarill, Salamence, Nidoqueen, and Swellow come out)

Cream: Why are you bringing them out?

Bloo: I didn't want our discovery to be stolen by somebody else.

Bloo: (along with Cream, Kari, and Coco go down through the sliding down of the ropes) There's an elevator.

Kari: Are you sure you want to keep this place Bloo? It could've been a place where mad scientists experimented and they could've created a monster that sucks out your brains. No offense to Randall, who doesn't suck out brains.

Coco: Cococococococo. (You watched too many brain eaters movies haven't you.)

Kari: No, but it's an addicting movie.

Bloo: Could you be scared?

Kari: No. I fear nothing or my name isn't Hikari Mami Suzuna Taylor Manbe Ariel Para Urara Bambi Yami Azami Shirona Matsuzaka. Oh darn it!

Cream: That's your full name?

Bloo: Well, shall you go, or do we have spread out your full name? Da, da, da.

Coco: Cococo. (Bamp, bamp, bamp.)

Kari: Oh fine, but if there is a brain eating monster done there, don't say I didn't warn you.

(ALL FOUR APPROACH THE ELEVATOR)

Bloo: Well, is anyone going to press the button?

Cream: Na uh, it looks old and rusty.

Coco: (uses her right foot to press the button)

(OUTSIDE)

Fidget: (by himself investigating the manhole)

(Odd, Jeremie, Yumi(Lyoko), Aelita, and Ulrich all approach and stop on their tracks when they see Fidget)

Odd: Now is not the perfect time to be here Fidget.

Aelita: Maybe he doesn't know and let's hope he doesn't know.

Fidget: (sees the five) I need an explanation.

Yumi(Lyoko): For what?

Fidget: For the manhole.

Ulrich: (starts climbing down) We'll tell you when we get to the factory.

(Aelita and Yumi(Lyoko) also climb down)

Fidget: (climbs down) Factory?

Yumi(Lyoko): (While Jeremie and Odd climb down as Jeremie closes the manhole) Uh, guys. There's an imprint of a butt down there.

Aelita: That's unnatural.

Jeremie: That means someone is on their way to the factory.

(AT THE FACTORY)

(the elevator opens to a different)

Cream: Cool. It's like a video game in here.

Kari: What do think it's for?

(a monitor on the computer shows a red tower)

Bloo: What's that?

Kari: How should I know?

Coco: Cococococococo. (You love video games, you should know.)

(AT THE KADIAC)

Barry: (runs out of the cafeteria as a humanoid specter begins to form)

Mac: What's that?

(AT THE FACTORY)

Cream: (along with Kari climb down the steps to the scanners) Some kind chamber.

Kari: Must be where they make the brain eaters.

Cream: You say something?

Kari: Oh, nothing.

(scanners open and Kari gets in)

Kari: Wow, it's kinda dull here. It's needs some more machinery…

(the door closes before she can finish her sentence)

Cream: Kari? Kari? Hikari?

(the scanners activate automatically and the screen on the computer shows a hologram of Kari)

Bloo: Cool, Kari's going into the game.

(IN THE FOREST SECTOR)

Kari: (gets virtualized and lands wearing a long sleeved outfit with a pointed edge, a short jacket, which connected to a belt on her abdominal region, with fingerless gloves, boots with down pointing arrows minus the line, and the costume is purple, light purple, and white, her hair is also down) What is this? Why is my outfit so different? Why do I have fangs?

(IN THE FACTORY)

Bloo: I WANT IN THE GAME TOO!

Cream: (starts the virtualization process) We're off.

(Cream, Coco, and Bloo go into the elevator as the timer counts down for virtualization, the elevator then goes down to the scanner room, and each of the three get in a scanner as the countdown reaches zero and each of the scanners close as they get virtualized)

(AT THE BRIDGE)

Jeremie: (opens the manhole and sees Bloo's Pokemon) Looks like Bloo managed to get into the factory.

Odd: (gets out) I'm telling you, I'm sorry.

Ulrich: How many times do I have to tell you, it's not your fault?

Bloo's Empoleon: (recognizes Jeremie and the other Pokemon let them through)

Jeremie: (along with Aelita, Fidget, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi(Lyoko) slide down the rope)

(AT SECTOR 5)

(Cream, Bloo, and Coco get virtualized and land. Cream wears a dress with short sleeves with gloves that go up to her elbow with metal bracelets, and the dress has a line, and she wears boots, the top part off the dress is pale red, the bottom part is hot pink. Coco just wears a head band with two big guns strapped to her back and army like boots. Bloo wears a dress like outfit with two lines with metal pockets containing two metal stubs. Bloo's outfit is dark green)

Bloo: (looks at his outfit) Ha ha, very funny.

Cream: (laughes) You're wearing a dress.

(IN THE FACTORY)

Jeremie: (gets into his seat and looks at the monitor) Cream, Coco, Kari, and Bloo just virtualized themselves into Lyoko. Plus, there's an activated tower in the Mountain Sector.

Odd: Are any of them in there?

Jeremie: Just Kari, who exited from the Forest Sector. The others are at Sector 5. Behind them is the Scyphozoa. Fidget, Odd, Ulrich, I'll take you to the Mountain Sector. Aelita, Yumi, you'll go to Sector 5.

(the five go down the steps into the scanner room)

Aelita: Let's give the guys the honors of going first.

(Fidget, Odd, and Ulrich each get into a scanner)

Jeremie: (starts virtualization process) Transfer Odd, transfer Fidget, transfer Ulrich.

(scanners close)

Jeremie: Scanning Odd, scanning Fidget, scanning Ulrich. (presses Enter key) Virtualization.

(AT THE MOUNTAIN SECTOR)

(Fidget, Ulrich, and Odd get virtualized and land. Fidget wears a cut sleeved red and white striped shirt and short black pants with a belt, shoeless and still has his right peg leg, and has two swords on each side of his belt)

Fidget: I look like some sort of pirate.

(AT THE SCANNER ROOM)

(Aelita and Yumi(Lyoko) get into the scanners)

Jeremie: Transfer Yumi, transfer Aelita.

(scanners close)

Jeremie: Scanning Yumi, scanning Aelita. (press Enter key) Virtualization.

(AT SECTOR 5)

(Aelita and Yumi(Lyoko) get virtualized and land)

Jeremie: (through voice) The others shouldn't be far. You'll all get to the Mountain Sector soon.

(AT THE MOUNTAIN SECTOR)

Kari: (wonders around) Ugh. First thing, I'm in a tube. Next thing, I fall off a tower platform and end up from the grasslands into a wasteland with a new outfit and fangs. What am I, a vampire?

(something shoots at her)

Jeremie: (through voice) Kari, can you hear me?

Kari: Okay, am I hearing this? I think I'm going crazy. Yes, totally crazy, or maybe I hit my butt too hard.

(AT SECTOR 5)

(the Scyphozoa moves towards Coco, Cream, and Bloo)

Bloo: Is this the welcoming committee or is this the enemy?

Cream: If it was a committee, you think it would say welcome to so and so, but no, and to see that it's coming at us with its tentacles, yay, it's an enemy genius.

Bloo: (hesitates and teleports to the Mountain Sector)

Cream: Okay, what just happened?

Coco: Coco. (Don't ask me)

(Aelita, off screen, uses her Energy Field and the Scyphozoa is paralyzed, Aelita and Yumi(Lyoko) jump off of the platform they were on and land on the platform Cream and Coco are on as Creepers start to attack)

Coco: Cocococococo? (Okay what are they?)

Aelita: Creepers no doubt.

(AT THE MOUNTAIN SECTOR)

(Kari screams like a lunatic as Kankrelats chase and shoot at her)

Kari: Okay, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?

Bloo: (attacks the Kankrelats with his saber swords)

Kari: Where did you come from?

Bloo: Forget that. Lets battle. One on one.

Kari: I'd love to, but I can't use my powers here. I tried my strength, energy discs, flying, super speed, star bolts, all that jazz. Nothing works.

Bloo: Then you have to…..

(a large sword strikes Bloo and devirtualizes Bloo as it sticks to the ground)

Kari: Bloo?

William: (shows up behind Kari)

Kari: Okay, time to fight hand to hand, no sword.

(the sword turns into smoke as it reforms with William holding it)

Kari: Oh dear.

(Fidget, Ulrich, and Odd are behind a rock as they see Kari's encounter with William)

Fidget: Who's that mean looking…..

Ulrich: You mean William?

Fidget: You can say that.

(AT SECTOR 5)

Jeremie: (through voice) Bad news guys, Kari just encountered William. I'll send you to the Mountain Sector. Just let me enter Scipio.

Yumi(Lyoko): That'll have to wait Jeremie. Right now we have a creepy problem.

Jeremie: (through voice) That's not good.

(AT THE SCANNER ROOM)

(the scanner opens and Bloo gets out feeling his head)

Bloo: That was no video game I learned. (goes for the ladder steps)

(AT SECTOR 5)

Yumi(Lyoko): (throws her fan and destroys a Creeper)

Cream: Jeremie, do you know what we can do? I mean this is just horrifying.

(AT THE KADIAC)

(Mac and Barry are running from the specter)

Barry: Faster!

Mac: I can run as fast as I can Barry!

(AT SECTOR 5)

Coco: (grabs one of her blasters and aims at one of the Creepers but has terrible aiming and keeps missing)

Cream: WOULD YOU START FIRING RIGHT? (while she was yelling, she accidently used her Super Scream ability, her mouth forms into a long beak and as it opens, pulses come out of it in sonic waves taking out the Creepers one by one)

Aelita: We're good.

Cream: What's good about a sonic scream?

Yumi(Lyoko): (as she and Aelita are heading for a room in Sector 5) Just be glad it saved our skins.

(Cream and Coco catch up to Yumi(Lyoko) and Aelita as they enter the room, outside of Lyoko, Jeremie enters Scipio, while Bloo tries to get up on the floor but falls off)

Bloo: THAT HURTS!

(AT SECTOR 5)

(the portal took Aelita, Coco, Cream, and Yumi(Lyoko))

(AT MOUNTAIN SECTOR)

(portal took them at a safe spot)

Jeremie: (through voice) The activated tower is northeast of your position. Here are your vehicles.

(the OverCraft and the OverBike are virtualized, Aelita gets on the OverBike while Cream and Yumi(Lyoko) get on the OverCraft)

Aelita: (to Coco) Aren't you going on with me?

Coco: (runs very fast to the destination)

(Yumi(Lyoko) steers the OverCraft while Aelita is driving the OverBike)

Cream: Are you sure you know where we're going?

Yumi(Lyoko): Just follow the fireworks.

Aelita: (see William grabbing Kari) Looks like we have a William problem.

Yumi(Lyoko): Is there never a William problem?

Cream: LET GO OF MY FRIEND! (jumps off the OverCraft and prepares to do the Sonic Scream, but William throws his sword at her getting Cream devirtualized)

William: You were a second too late. (throws Kari over the edge)

Coco: (shoots a laser from her gun but William deflects from the spiked band on his arm back at Coco, which causes her to be devirtualized)

Odd: Wow, these rookies need a lesson or two. (he, Ulrich, and Fidget get out of hiding and reveal themselves to William)

William: Huh? How many of you are there? (a dark energy field hits William and he turns back to see Kari with bat wings)

Fidget: Okay, who copied off of me?

Odd: Nice touch Kari, are you a darker version of Aelita?

Kari: Hey, don't push it. I'm just lucky these things grew before I hit the water.

(AT THE SCANNER ROOM)

(both Coco and Cream get out of the scanners in pain)

Cream: William takes rude to a whole new level.

Coco: Coco. (And creepiness.)

(AT THE MOUNTAIN SECTOR)

Fidget (reaches for one of his swords but has trouble grasping it and it accidently gets flinged to William)

William: (goes for Fidget) Too bad you'll be taken down by your own weapon. (prepares to slash Fidget but Fidget grabs a sword and they collide and they both start a sword fight,

(meanwhile Blocks are guarding the activated tower and Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita run for it)

Kari: Okay, what is the objective here, cause I want this get over with, and to be out of here.

Yumi(Lyoko): I promise that everything will be normal once the tower is deactivated.

(Hornets are firing at Yumi(Lyoko) and Kari)

Kari: (makes a shield out of her energy fields and it protects both her and Yumi(Lyoko) from the attacks)

(Fidget and William continue their sword fight, but William loses grip of the sword and Fidget grabs it with his mouth and Fidget takes down William)

Fidget: (still holding the sword with mouth) See you later amigo.

(Odd and Ulrich took care of the last of the Blocks and Aelita gets into the activated tower, and Yumi(Lyoko) and Kari are still taking care of Hornets)

Jeremie: (through voice) You should be safe once Aelita deactivates the tower.

Kari: Define safe. (fires an energy field at a Hornet)

(AT THE TOWER)

Aelita: (floats up to an upper platform and lands lightly on it as the platform lights up and Aelita walks to the center and a screen shows up and Aelita puts her hand on it as the screen as she talks it off it the screen says Aelita and then Code and then below it is Lyoko, and the tower gets deactivated)

Aelita: Tower deactivated.

(AT THE KADIAC)

(the specter disappears without Barry or Mac turning around but they stop after a certain distance)

(AT THE FACTORY)

Yumi(Lyoko): You're not doing a return to the past.

Jeremie: Nothing real major happened from X.A.N.A., so it really wasn't necessary. So Kari, Fidget, Cream, Coco, and Bloo, if we need you, you know where to find us.

Fidget/Coco/Bloo/Cream/Kari: Right.

(AT THE BUS STOP 5 HOURS LATER)

(Olivia and Fidget are about to board on)

Odd: I think you're most memorable moment was that trip to the balcony.

Fidget: Odd, we agreed not to talk about the trip to the balcony.

Ulrich: Why? What happened then?

Fidget: Oh nothing.

Olivia: Nothing at all.

(both of them blush though)

PREVIEW: Kari, Beth,, DJ, Ami, Cosmo, Katie, Sadie, Numbuh One, Bloo, Buttercup, Ben, Geoff, Chomper, Goo, Knuckles, Cream, and Starfire visit another planet with Sierra and Cody. Kari is excited when she visits her family. Meanwhile, Mac challenge Terrence to a rematch, who battles Nando instead.


	5. Family Home Improvement

**Family Home Improvement**

(MORNING AT FOSTER'S)

Mac: Bye Barry.

Barry: (from a bus that was moving away as he waves to Mac) Take care, or I'll fine you.

Kari: (walks out the door with a happy look) Does anyone wanna guess why I'm so happy?

Leshawna: There's a discount at the mall, I knew it.

Gwen: There's no challenges?

Heather: Gwen's still ugly as usual?

Gwen: Tell that to your pony hair ponytail.

Kari: Does anyone else wanna guess?

Cody: (pops out of a bush) That I'm away from Sierra?

Kari: How did you get here?

Cody: You don't wanna know.

Kari: You know what, I'm not even gonna tell you people. (Kari leaves angerly and kicks down the door)

Cream/Eduardo: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Jinx: Who's birthday is it?

Cram: Kari's.

Eduardo: We told Leshawna to tell you yesterday.

Cream: You did tell them, didn't you Leshawna?

Leshawna: Well, I could've gone sidetracked.

(FLASHBACK BEGINS)

(AT THE MALL)

(Starfire and Leshawna are holding shopping bags)

Leshawna: Oh Star, I love you always find discount stores with lots of cute clothes.

Starfire: Oh Leshawna, it's not that hard. I just follow my instincts.

Leshawna: Okay, now let's go to the food court and flirt with cute boys. Sorry Harold.

Starfire: Two of my favorite things. Eating and flirting.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Leshawna: Wow was my day so busy.

Kari: (comes out relieved) Man, that yelling does help me get over my stress.

Mr. Herriman: All right Miss Kari, I would like to talk about the door you broke.

Kari: Ugh. First they forget my birthday, then I get lectured for a broken door. (pulls out invitations) Anyway, I have invitations for my surprise birthday party.

Beauty: (freaks out) HOW WOULD YOU KNOW IF IT'S A SURPRISE?

Kari: Is that girl gonna pop up every time? Anyhow, I have no exception invitations for Cream, Eduardo, Starfire, Cosmo, Chomper, Knuckles, Ami, Goo, Katie, Sadie, DJ, Beth, Numbuh One, Buttercup, Ben, Bloo, and Geoff. (whispers to Fidget) I made the invitations myself. And no, you're not invited.

Fidget: Didn't expect to be invited anyway.

Cody: (grabs Kari's leg) Can I please come too?

Kari: Are you sure, because…

Cody: Please, I beg you.

Kari: Alright, but I'm warning you.

(a tractor with wagons that have hay in them is seen to be driven by Madame Foster)

Madame Foster: The rest of you should come to the pumpkin patch.

(a spaceship lands on the ground and Kari and the invited guests and Cody get on board)

OFFICE CC:

Bridgette: (blows kiss) Good luck Geoffy.

(the spaceship takes off)

Nurse Joy: (comes out of the ambulance) Good news Mac, (hands him his Pokeballs) your Pokemon are completely healed and healthy.

Mac: Thanks. What about that scar on my Pikachu?

Nurse Joy: I'm afraid it's there permanently.

Mac: That's alright, makes him look dangerous.

(AT THE GROUND)

Brady: (sees the spaceship and smiles as he sees Beth waving to him) I LOVE YOU BETH!

(AT A HOUSE)

Fred: (opens the door and sees the spaceship) ! SPACE ALIENS TRYING TO TAKE ME TO THEIR EARTH! (closes the door)

(AT THE SPACESHIP)

Buttercup: Look at this incredible view, not that I haven't seen it like this before.

Kari: Now Cody, the pilot has a little flying issues, do you think you can help her?

Cody: Sure, anything to kee…... Wait, oh no.

(the door to the driving room is opened and it is revealed to be opened by Sierra)

Sierra: (gasp) CODY! (hugs him) Kari told me that there would be a big surprise if I would pilot the ship, and she was right. Thank you Kari.

Kari: No problem.

SPACESHIP CC:

Beth: I didn't expect that Sierra would join us at Kari's surprise birthday party. I liked the part when Brady smiled at me.

SPACESHIP CC:

Sierra: I knew Cody would show up eventually! I should go back to driving shouldn't I?

(AT THE HAY RIDE)

Madame: Foster: (using her walkie talkie) The pumpkin patch shouldn't be far now.

Courtney: We know. We know.

OFFICE CC:

Courtney: Just because I'm not playing doesn't mean I don't get a hay ride. And I will find my way into next season.

(an vicious crocodile comes out and gets on a wagon as the ones on the wagon scream)

Gwen: (throws Pokeball)

(the Pokeball opens and Grovyle comes out)

Gwen: Give it it's just dessert.

Grovyle: Okay. (licks his lips)

Gwen: I didn't really…..

Grovyle: (grabs the crocodile and opens his mouth as he gulps it down whole)

Olivia: (in unison) Yuck!

Bridgette: (in unison) Seriously?

Heather: (covers her mouth)

Fidget: (in unison) Holy picking crumpets.

Courtney: (in unison) Oh that is so gross.

TOILET CC:

Grovyle: (picks his teeth with a tooth picker) That croc never stood a chance.

Gwen: (returns Grovyle)

Madame Foster: We're here. (stops tractor)

Mac: (sees Terrence) My red haired brother.

Bendy: Uh oh. Terrence. It's your younger brother.

Terrence: (turns around)

Mac: Big bro. I want a rematch.

Terrence: No can do.

Mac: Huh?

Terrence: (points his thumb behind him) I already promised him.

Nando: (seen playing his hand held Mew shaped harp)

Mac: Hi there. I'm Mac.

Nando: Name's Nando. Pleasure to meet you.

(AT SPACESHIP)

Sierra: (from the overcome) We are now entering on the gorgeous planet Barobo. To your right, you will see a purple planet with yellow dots. And no, it is not the green one, or the pink one, or the red one, or the orange one. Those are all its moons. But they are still gorgeous.

Kari: I can't wait. I'm going home. I'm going home. I'm going home.

SPACESHIP CC:Kari: Well, only for my party, so I'm really visiting. Do you want me to tell you what an onomatopoeia is?

(they land right next to a very humongous castle)

SPACESHIP CC:

Chomper: That's a huge castle for Kari's home.

(the door on the spaceship opens and Ami, Beth, Ben, Bloo, Buttercup, Cody, Chomper, Cosmo, Cream, DJ, Eduardo, Geoff, Goo, Katie, Knuckles, Numbuh One, Sadie, Sierra, and Starfire get off the spaceship)

Kari: Okay, everyone's got to be on their best behavior because my dad really has some temper issues, and you really don't want to get him mad)

(a muscular man appears behind Kari and everyone is shivering with fear)

Kari: What? (turns around) POPS!

Redblaze IV: Kari, I see you brought some friends along with you. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Redblaze John Cody Satoshi Billy Matsuzaka IV.

Kari: There's also a fifth who is my oldest brother.

Chomper: (to Buttercup) So, when this is down, wanna bite to eat?

KARI'S ROOM CC:

Buttercup: Is Chomper in love with me or something? Or is it my imagination?

(AT THE CASTLE)

Cream: Wow, you have a like a giant house. I mean it's giant.

(a mean eight year old girl with an orange T-Shirt with a devil on it, black paints, boots, and green hair comes out of her bedroom)

DJ: You must be one of Kari's sisters. Hi (puts his hand for a hand shake) I'm DJ.

Greenflame: (grabs DJ's arm and flips him) Try to touch me and you'll lose that arm.

Kari: Greenflame Haruka Yoko Grace Belle Pika Emily Azure Matsuzaka! That's no way to treat our guests.

Greenflame: My home, I get to do whatever I want here. And no younger sister of mine tells me what to do just because it's her birthday.

(a girl with red hair with pigtails and a school girl outfit pops out behind Greenflame)

Mindee: Greenflame, you should treat her nicely, we haven't seen her in a long time.

Cream: Um Kari, who's the red haired girl who looks exactly like you?

Kari: this is my twin sister who gets on my nerves a lot.

Mindee: But you love me, (hugs her) don't you?

Kari: (sarcastically) Sure I do Mindee.

(another six year old with a pink and black jacket, black pants, tennis shoes, and looks exactly like Kari except with her hair down)

Kari: Emma!

Emma: Hi.

Kari: (goes to hug her)

Emma: (walks away)

Kari: She's not much of a talker.

(AT THE PUMPKIN PATCH)

Madame Foster: This is going to be a five on five battle and substitutions are allowed. The first dude to have all five of their Pokemon defeated loses.

Terrence: Manectric, (throws Pokeball) stand in and fight.

(the Pokeball opens and Manectric comes out)

Manectric: Manectric.

Mac: (pulls out Pokedex)

Pokedex: Manectric, the Discharge Pokemon, and the evolved form of Electrike. It is constantly discharging the electricity it collects in its mane.

Nando: (throws Pokeball) Come out Lapras.

(the Pokeball opens and Lapras comes out)

Gwen: (pulls out a black Pokedex with a skull logo on it)

Pokedex: Lapras, the Transport Pokemon. They have gentle hearts. Because they rarely fight, many have been caught. Their number has dwindled.

Nando: (plays harp) Please use Brine.

Lapras: (uses Brine and hits Manectric)

Terrence: Roar now.

Manectric: (uses Roar scaring Lapras to go back to its Pokeball)

Nando: (pulls out a different Pokeball) Time for peace and love. (throws Pokeball which opens and Sceptile comes out)

Sceptile: Sceptile.

Mac: (pulls out Pokedex)

Pokedex: Sceptile, the Forest Pokemon and the evolved form of Grovyle. In the jungle, its power is without equal. This Pokémon carefully grows trees and plants. It regulates its body temperature by basking in sunlight.

Nando: Sunny Day, then Solarbeam.

Sceptile: (uses Sunny Day and then prepares to charge up its Solarbeam)

Terrence: Not so fast, Manectric, Thunder Fang.

Manectric: (charges towards Sceptile preparing to use Thunder Fang)

Nando: Fire, please.

Sceptile: (uses Solarbeam and KO's Manectric)

Terrence: (anger moan growls) Return. (returns Manectric) Mismagius, (throws Pokeball) stand in and fight.

(the Pokeball opens and Mismagius comes out)

Mismagius: Mismagius.

Mac: (pulls out Pokedex)

Pokedex: Mismagius, the Magical Pokemon and the evolved form of Misdreavus. Mismagius chants incantations, and while some cause misery, some give happiness as well.

Nando: Maybe you should return Sceptile. (returns Sceptile)

Terrence: Same for you Mismagius. (returns Mismagius) Floatzel, (throws Pokeball stand in and fight.

(the Pokeball opens and Floatzel comes out)

Nando: Get ready Sunflora. (throws Pokeball) Go.

(the Pokeball opens and Sunflora comes out)

Sunflora: Sunflora.

Leshawna: Talk about a type advantage.

Bridgette: Maybe, but Floatzel also knows Ice type attacks. So Terrence might have the upper hand for the time being.

TOILET CC:

Terrence: Watch out Nando. I'm going A-List.

Nando: Use Razor Leaf.

Sunflora: (uses Razor Leaf)

Terrence: Endure.

Floatzel: (braced itself enduring Sunflora's Razor Leaf)

Terrence: Now use Ice Punch!

Floatzel: (uses Ice Punch and KO's Sunflora)

Tails: Sunflora is unable to battle, but it was a good try for Nando.

(AT THE CASTLE)

Geoff: What's up their dogs?

Knife: (tackles Geoff) I AM NOT A DOG!

(Knuckles gets Knife off of Geoff)

Kari: Uh guys, she doesn't like being called a dog.

KARI'S ROOM CC:

Geoff: And now she tells me?

KARI'S ROOM CC:

Kari: Well, Geoff broke the news before I had to have my sister's psychotic issue with dogs.

(a boy with spiky orange hair, a shirt with a smiley face and white pants walks next to Redblaze IV)

Redblaze IV: Yes Androzo?

Androzo: Can I see Kari's closest friends, pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?

Cody: Well, I'm not really her friend. I ju…

Redblaze IV: Do as you wish.

Androzo: AWESOME! My name's Androzo. I'm Greenflame's twin.

Kari: Yea, think of him as the angel and Greenflame as the devil.

Goo: Where's the TV room?

Chomper: (stomach growls) And the dining hall?

(a voice says, "We'll get there." is heard and it came from a twelve year old boy with blonde hair in a ponytail, green basketball shirt with a bottle of water logo on the front, red bracelet, cleats, and teal jeans walked up to Chomper)

Chomper: Okay, um, name's Chomper.

Kari: Zamozo.

Chomper: Huh? Kari, don't change my name.

Zamozo: I think she was talking to me.

Chomper: Oh.

Sierra: (comes out of the bathroom) Who knew each of you has their own toilet?

Cody: (tries to hide behind Cosmo)

Sierra: (grabs Cody) Don't be shy Cody.

KARI'S ROOM CC:

Sierra: Cody thinks he can hide from me forever. But I loved his try behind Cosmo.

Cosmo: (bumps into a thirty-one year man with wearing a armor outfit with a red mullet and orange skin) Oh excuse, Mr. Person Who Looks Like Redblaze.

Redblaze V: But I am Redblaze John Cody Satoshi Billy Matsuzaka V.

Cosmo: I was talking about your fath… wait, you're the fifth?

(AT THE PUMPKIN PATCH)

Nando: Chatot, (throws Pokeball) come on out.

(the Pokeball opens and Chatot comes out)

Chatot: Come on out.

Sonic: Didn't Nando say come on out?

Gwen: (pulls out Pokedex) I think Chatot mimicked what Nando said.

Pokedex: Chatot, the Musical Note Pokemon. Its tongue is just like a human's. As a result, it can cleverly mimic human speech.

Terrence: This will be a snitch. Floatzel, Ice Punch.

Nando: (plays harp) Use Double Team.

Chatot: (mimics the word Double Team and uses Double Team stopping Floatzel at his tracks)

Terrence: Aim at all of them using Water Gun

Floatzel: (aims at all of them using Water Gun but all the Chatots were fake)

BATHROOM CC:

Heather: I give Terrence credit for at least trying. (sighs lovely) (tape is cut off for two seconds) (angerly shakes the camera) I want the tape. Give me the tape. How do you open this thing?

Terrence: WHAT?

Nando: Sky Attack.

(Chatot uses Sky Attack and KO's Floatzel)

Terrence: No way, return. (returns Floatzel)

Nando: (returns Chatot) Guess I'm in the lead again.

Terrence: Not for long.

BATHROOM CC:

Gwen: Who knows how long this will last? Maybe this is a good time, ugh I forgot what I was going to say. This isn't showing, is it?(tape is cut off for two seconds) (angerly shakes the camera) I want that tape back. Give me the tape. How do you open this thing?

Nando: You're up Lapras. (throws Pokeball which opens and Lapras comes out)

Terrence: Stand in and fight Electabuzz. (throws Pokeball which opens and Electabuzz comes out)

Dee Dee: A water type against an electric type? Nando's in trouble.

Nando: (plays harp) Use Perish Song.

Lapras: (uses Perish Song)

Terrence: Nothing happened. Ha, I knew I owned this matchup, Electabuzz, Thunder Punch.

Electabuzz: (uses Thunder Punch and KO's Lapras)

Nando: (returns Lapras)

(Electabuzz's Perish Song countdown goes down to two)

Trent: What's with the dinging?

Leshawna: I have no idea.

Nando: Go now Chatot. (throws Pokeball which opens and Chatot comes out) Wing Attack.

Chatot: (mimics the word Wing Attack and uses it)

Terrence: Protect.

Electabuzz: (uses Protect and gets protected from the attack and the Perish Song countdown goes down to one)

Trent: I can hear it again.

Terrence: Now use Thunder Punch.

Electabuzz: (use Thunder Punch and KO's Chatot)

Mac: Chatot's done!

(Electabuzz's Perish Song count down reached zero and it fainted)

CC:

Fidget: Wooly nelly. That's what I call two birds with one stone.

Mac: That no doubt came from Lapras' Perish Song. If not substituted, after three moves prior to the use Perish Song, whoever is currently in battle who heard it are unable to battle.

Skunk: You mean your brother didn't know this?

(AT KARI'S HOME)

(all of Kari's family which were with more than just Kari's shown siblings, her having more siblings and the guests are sitting at a giant table with foods from different planets, including from Earth)

Cody: So, you visited Roswell?

Redblaze IV: Yes, and that is where my daughter landed at to escape from Braxon.

Cody: Braxon?

Redblaze V: No one knows who he really is. He prefers to keep his identity unknown.

Kari: He's a psycho who loves to shoot at a six year old defenseless girl while strolling in space.

Knuckles: I think he means his name. He probably calls himself that to keep himself from being found out who he really is.

Kari: That's what most intergalactic villains do. Cloak their own name and make up a new one. Duh.

Beth: (pokes at a bluish orb food) Um, can someone please pass some American rice?

Gibshe: (passes Beth some American rice)

Beth: Thanks Gibshe.

Tina: Oh that poor Selene.

Greenflame: I have to go to the bathroom.

Kari: You're a big girl you don't have to ask.

Greenflame: (sarcastically) Oh ha ha, very funny.

Redblaze V: We should probably drop Kari back off to Earth with her friends.

Greenflame: Good, now I don't have to see her face for a long time.

Kari: I don't enjoy looking at your face either.

Greenflame: Oh grow up you brat.

Mindee: Oh, be nice, it's her slash our birthday and you should give her some respect. Right Emma?

Emma: (plays her video game with her feet on the table) Sure.

(OUTSIDE OF KARI'S HOME)

(Redblaze V takes Kari, Buttercup, Chomper, Sierra, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Numbuh One, DJ, Geoff, Knuckles, Beth, Ami, Goo, Bloo, Cosmo, Ben, Cream, Eduardo, and Starfire to a giant frog mobile and they all enter the vehicle and it jumps its way into Earth.

(AT A PRISON BASEMENT AT THE CASTLE)

Greenflame: (checks the cells to see that they are all open) WHAT THE? (she jumps down a flight of stairs and then she sees that there is a giant "O" opening in the middle of a giant metal door and has green energy in her hands getting ready to fight, she goes to the cell and sees that mechanics and guards are all over the floor and giant tube like prison bars are destroyed and many layers of handcuffs are on the ground and the energy stops glowing from her hands) Ugh, killjoy. Just a pawn like every other soldier. (sits down) Hope Em Atron knows where he's going. Poor thing. Hate to see him in shreds.

(AT THE PUMPKIN PATCH)

Terrence: (throws Pokeball) Stand in and fight Pidgeot.

(the Pokeball opens and Pidgeot is sent out)

Nando: (throws Pokeball) Go now Beautifly.

(the Pokeball opens and Beautifly is sent out)

Gwen: I think that would be a counterpart to my Butterfree.

Nando/Terrence: Hyper Beam, go.

(Beautifly and Pidgeot both use Hyper Beam and the blasts was strong enough to KO both of them)

Wilt: KOoooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

Nando: (returns Beautifly) I'm glad you did your best.

Terrence: (returns Pidgeot)

Mac: It's down between Terrence's Mismagius and Nando's Sceptile.

Nando: (throws Pokeball) It's the final round.

(the Pokeball opens and Sceptile comes out)

Terrence: Mismagius, (throws Pokeball), stand in and fight.

(the Pokeball opens and Mismagius comes out)

BATHROOM CC:

Courtney: I don't know when Cream will be back, but if she hexes me again, I'll hit Fidget. Wait, I said that all wrong. (tape is cut off for two seconds) (angerly go to the camera and shakes it) I want that tape back. Give me the tape. Oof. How do you open this thing?

(IN THE FROG MOBILE)

Cream: Wait, I have the strangest felling to hex something.

Kari: Aww, are you missing Courtney?

Cream: No, I just miss hexing her. Okay, I miss her a little.

(the mobile lands on the water and then takes a long jump and lands on the water and so on so forth)

Chomper: (gets tossed around like a fish)

Sierra: Why are we landing in the middle of the ocean? (mobile rises) Oh, no we're not. (mobile lowers) Why are we landing in the middle of the-? (mobile rises) Oh, no we're not.

(AT THE PUMPKIN PATCH)

(Mismagius gets defeated by Sceptile)

Terrence: (returns Mismagius)

Nando: So, you should really know the difference between strength and kindness. Your victory came short using strength alone. Perhaps you should consider that.

Terrence: (walks away with Bendy)

Heather: (gets a message on her phone) It's my Mon. She wants me try out some costume contest tomorrow.

(the frog mobile lands near the pumpkin patch accidently squashing some pumpkins on the way)

(AT A SPACESHIP)

(a brown robot with rusted parts on some of his body looks at planet Earth and smiles evilly)

PREVIEW: That's right, the costume contest is today, hosted by everyone's favorite rough comedian, Bam Margera. Meanwhile, Conway tells Mac about a move called Brick Break and asks Brock for help on getting his Toxicroak to master the move.


	6. Outminders

**Outminders**

(THE NEXT DAY AT THE FOSTER'S DINING ROOM)

Fidget: (opens his cell phone) Ugh. Why do this telemarketers keep texting me about green poop?

Leshawna: (spooning out some cereal out of a bowl using a spoon) Are you sure there's going to be a war Kari? It might not happen.

Kari: I just had a feeling after we stopped Braxon from destroying France. (Eating pancakes.)

Leshawna: (to Guido and Skunk) Who would think will be responsible for the upcoming war?

Kari: I don't know, maybe just some evil dictator who's trying to take over the world and yadda, yadda, yadda.

(FANTASIES BEGAN WHEN AN IMAGE IS SEEN OF RED CLAW, SCREECH, AND THUD IS SHOWN)

Guido: Maybe just some Sharpteeth.

(IMAGE IS CHANGED TO DRAGON, BABOON, AND SOME NINJA MONKEYS)

Skunk: Hundred percent sure it's valley haters.

(IMAGE IS CHANGED TO J ON A CHARIZARD AND BEHIND THEM ARE J'S SHIP AND FIVE NINJASK)

Leshawna: No, Hunter J.

(FANTASIES END)

Mac: (looks at his Pokeball)

OFFICE CC:

Mac: I just think maybe Toxicroak could some help.

Heather: Oh right, the costume contest is today, who's not coming with me. I won't ask twice.

(Mac, Olivia, Duncan, Numbuh Five, Dexter, Ben, Katie, Hyp, Jack, and Sadie all raise their hands)

Heather: Good. Every one else, follow me.

(7 MINUTES LATER)

(the bus drives off to the contest)

(AT THE KITCHEN)

Conway: (walks in)

Mac: What are doing here Conway?

Conway: Well, I was going to adopt an imaginary friend, but when I heard from your mom that you would be staying here for a while, I just had to come and see if I'm in any assistance.

Mac: It's my Toxicroak.

Conway: Have you ever thought about teaching it Brick Break?

BATHROOM CC:

Dexter: (with Numbuh Five) Wanna start round three? (both start kissing)

Mac: Never thought of that.

Brock: (comes in) I heard that you could use some help. (throws Pokeball and Croagunk comes out)

Mac: Thanks Brock. (throws Pokeball and Toxicroak comes out)

(AT STADIUM)

Commentator: (from overhead) Welcome to the 30th annual Halloween Costume Contest. And here's your host Bam Margera, who loves to skate.

(Bam is seen driving a tractor over a ramp and rides off it as he is flown off the tractor as he safely lands on a couch)

Commentator: (from overhead) He also likes to shake things up a bit.

Bam: (grabs microphone) That's right. And this ain't some trick or treating. It's to find out which nut job out of forty wears the best costume. Now before we get started, let me introduce to you this year's judges, aka my slaves. Over hers is Basil of Baker Street.

Basil: Always a pleasure to watch someone win.

Bam: Next up, NOAH!

Noah: Hey, it's me, Noah. We decide who makes it to the final round. Yadda yadda.

Bam: The third judge, goes by the name of Dawn.

Dawn: Hi everyone, I always dreamed of deciding things like this.

Bam: And last but not last, the (censored) who is a well known contest master, here she is, Fantina!

Ash: Huh? Fantina?

(the middle part of the stage opens up as the platform that Fantina is on is rising)

Fantina: Bonjour, welcome to the Costume Contest. We advance those with style, cuteness, and how tough it looks.

Fidget: (looks from behind a curtain) That was really unexpected.

Cosmo: (starts applying paint on her face)

Lindsay: How's it going Cassidy?

Cosmo: It's Cosmo.

(Basil, Noah, Dawn, and Fantina sit at the judge boxes)

Bam: First up, Lindsay!

Lindsay: (walks up to the stage appear how she normal looks) I'm Lindsay.

Basil: I know who's not going to advance this Halloween. (hits button)

Bam: Oh, that sound means you're out. If any of our judges pushes the button on you, you're out of the contest. (makes an "L" sign on his forehead) Loser.

Lindsay: (sadly sighs and leaves)

Bam: How embarrassing.

Noah: (laughes) If she dress, she'd still be out.

Bam: All right, let's hope the next butthead is better than her. Tails, come on out.

Tails: (walks on stage wearing a Yoshi costume) Hey guys, how do you like my dinosaur costume?

Basil: I like the detail, you show the way any clever fox can show from the design.

Noah: Definitely one of the best ones I see as animal wearing animal.

Dawn: Pretty cool. One merry looking outfit.

Fantina: How you explain the qualities of yourself is parfait. Tails, you have advanced to the next round.

Tails. Cool.

Eduardo: (comes in as Hitler)

Mort: (goes to Eduardo) I need a closer look at you to see… Ahhhhhh! Oh my God it's Hitler! He's back! Hurry protect John Stewart! He's our most important Jew!

Dawn: Anyone that dresses that dangerous must not be the finals. (pushes button) Sorry Eduardo.

Bam: Now for Guido. (whispers to the camera) I've got a surprise for him.

Guido: (comes in as Bobba Fett before he slips on a bar of soap)

CC:

Bam: Hahahahahahahaha. Shows the jerk how disturbing he is. You know? With his appearance?

Noah: I hate Bobba Fett, but…

Basil: (sleeps on the button and then wakes up to see what he did)

Noah: Before I even finished.

Basil: Oh, fiddle (censored) sticks.

(AT THE FOREST GARDEN)

Conway: Time to see how the Brick Break works out.

Mac: All right Toxicroak, Brick Break.

Toxicroak: (attempts Brick Break but gets out of control and crashes into the bleachers)

Beauty: (freaks out) STOP BLEACHING THE BLEACHERS!

Brock: That wasn't as planned.

BATHROOM CC:Duncan: I don't do Halloween.

Olivia: Maybe it's putting too much weight on the Brick Break.

Mac: Okay, Toxicroak, try again, but this time keep the weight constant.

Toxicroak: (attempts Brick Break again and listens to Mac but still goes out of control and crashes into metal tires)

Beauty: (freaks out) NO ONE TOLD ME THE TIRES WERE INTO HEAVY METAL!

Ben: That's gonna leave a mark. Ouch. Maybe a little speed this time.

(AT THE CONTEST)

(a platform raises as an icicle with Bloo's silhouette)

Bloo's Voice: Twenty-five gazillion years ago, the Ice Age as we know it was long gone, and all were lost, except for…...

Basil/Noah/Dawn/Fantina: (all pushes their respective button at the same time) Disqualified.

Bloo: (comes out the novelty icicle as a wooly mammoth and then flips out the fan which is blurred out) You guys are sick.

Fantina: How stupide. Mal démon, non?

Gwen's Grovyle: (carries a box) Man that was heavy?

Noah: Um, where's your trainer? She's supposed to be here.

Gwen's Grovyle: I show you where she is. X-Scissor. (uses X-Scissor on the box and destroys it with it being in the box is Gwen wearing a long blonde wig wearing a Goth style princess dress)

(the audience cheers at Gwen)

Basil: (shows a thumbs up card along with Noah, Dawn, and Fantina) You have outdone yourself.

Gwen: (blows kisses) Thank you.

Bam: Let's keep things running with Owen in a frog suit.

Owen: (hops around) If your asking me why I decided this, it's a funny.

Noah: You advance.

Owen: (shouts with joy)

Dawn: Hey, we all didn't agree, but I guess we can accept.

Bam: Next up, guitarist Yumi.

Yumi: (appears as a pirate riding on a tricycle with a bobble head mask and begins to speak in a pirate accent) Argh. I'm a pirate.

Noah: Do I have to ask why?

Dawn: Show a little courtesy Noah. Yumi had to use something as a battleship.

Basil: (about to press the button)

Dawn: Stay away from the button.

CC:

Basil: Stay away from the button? Is this a joke?

Yumi: (fires a canon from her tricycle as Basil ducks but her tricycle tips with her still on it)

Basil: Never mind, you advance. (nervously laughs)

Yumi: Good, because if you eliminated me if this triky were to have a plank, you'd be walking it.

(AT THE FOREST GARDEN)

(Mac is seen with Toxicroak battling Conway's Aggron)

Unnamed Drunk Stupid Woman: (comes to Mac) Murderer.

Mac: But I didn't…

Unnamed Drunk Stupid Woman: Murderer!

Jack: Whoa, whoa. Take it easy.

(the woman leaves without a word)

Jack: Sorry, but I heard that when she is depressed she drinks too much and ends up being crazy and loves to blame untrue stuff on others.

Ben: (stands up) Maybe she should….

Olivia: (sits Ben back down)

Ben: Or not.

(AT STADIUM)

Izzy: (is seen dressed up as a mummy) Hey guys, how about I show you a musical number? Oh, (sings) a pyramid's just a triangle, with room inside. I would be awesome as Frankenstein's bride.

Fantina: It's no good. (presses button)

Bam: Izzy the weirdo is out. Next up is Chomper, the T-Rex.

Chomper: (dressed up as a pelican and seemed to gain some weight)

(the judges and audience began to laugh)

CC:

Chomper: What about me made me so funny?

Noah: Oh, man. (laughs) No way, we're not going to be eliminating you Chomper, you're in the finals.

Basil/Dawn/Fantina: (while still laughing) Agreed.

Chomper: Really, thanks Noah.

Bam: Okay people, next up Kari.

Kari: (comes in as Chewbacca and can barely be seen from all that fur)

Dawn: Was that the best you can come up with?

Kari: Hey, don't play smart with me girl.

Basil: (presses button) Boring conversation. Run along.

Bam: Time for the freakin' imaginative girl who hates Izzy, GOO!

Goo: (comes out as a donkey)

Fantina: (not impressed) You baudet. (presses button)

Goo: CREATIVITY HATERS! (throws donkey costume at Basil)

Basil: Fiddle (censored) sticks.

Bam: Tough fudge. But hey, maybe Cream will show us something better.

Cream: (from behind the curtains) Myt'ranto. (teleports out of nowhere and is later seen falling onto Noah and she is revealed to wear a magician's uniform)

Cream: (gets out of the way) Ouchie. Sorry Noah.

Noah: (goes for the button) Ow, my pelvis. (presses button)

CC:

Cream: Sometimes that spell can get out of control.

Harold: (appears in a samurai outfit) It is I…..

Noah: (presses button) Stop talking.

(30 MINUTES LATER BACK AT THE FOREST GARDEN)

Conway: You're doing it all wrong, again.

Mac: Sorry I keep messing up. I'm still a battle expert, sometimes even the best need to brush up on their skills.

OFFICE CC:

Brock: Mac does have a point.

Mac: Let's try this again. Toxicroak, Brick Break.

Toxicroak: (tries it again but this time it disappears before I could use it and bumps into Aggron)

Beauty: (freaks out) THAT BUMPS OUT SUCCEESSION!

Conway: A lot better that time.

Sadie: True, very true.

(AT THE STADIUM)

Bam: Come on, we still have Gwen, Chomper, Tails, Owen, and Yumi in the finals.

Cosmo: (comes in as an Indian and pretends to act like one) I have come to take the land of my people back from your people.

Noah: (presses button) And I have eliminated you.

CC:

Cosmo: Crap.

Bam: Will are final contestant make things change? IIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT"S FIDGET!

(a smoke appears in the middle of the stage showing Fidget's shadow)

Fantina: Qu'est-ce donc?

Fidget: (comes out of the smoke revealing to be wearing a vampire outfit and starts to speak like one) Hello there my pretties. When it comes to victims, I go to those with the richest deepest…..

Peter: (well dressed and from the stands holds a bible) BIBLE FIGHT! (throws bibles at other people from the stands)

Basil: You don't have to finish Fidget, that accent of yours was pretty good.

Noah: Impressive. I have nothing else to say.

Dawn: Creativity and compassion. The best seen when dressed up as a vampire bat.

Fantina: Grande toile. That really makes me blush tickled pink.

Bam: So there you have it the final six. Owen the frog, Yumi the pirate, Tails the Yoshi, Fidget the vampire bat, Gwen the long haired princess, and Chomper the pelican. The other nut jobs that failed to make it that far will determine our winner by stamping the card with the costumes respective logo. Tails with a Yoshi egg, Fidget with a set of fangs, Yumi with two swords crossing, Owen with a tongue catching a fly, Gwen with a king, and Chomper with a wing. Make your votes now. Get it? Lindsay?

Lindsay: Bam Margera, you know I get it.

CC:

Lindsay: (randomly stamps all the cards multiple times)

CC:

Starfire: (stamps the card with fangs on it)

CC:

Harold: (stamps a deflated beach ball and realizes that he didn't stamp a card as he expected and goes for the card that is under the deflated beach ball)

CC:

Cosmo: (stamps the card with the Yoshi egg three times) Hope you win.

CC:

Bridgette: (stamps a random card while closing her eyes but it doesn't show us which card she stamped)

CC:

Kari: (having trouble deciding who to vote for)

CC:

Geoff: (stamps the card with fangs) I choose Fidget because that vampire bat accent makes you wanna party.

CC:

Leshawna: (has a chose between the egg card and the sword card) If Harold was in the finals, I would definitely vote for him.

CC:

Cream: (covers up the cards) You guys know this is a secret vote.

CC:

Trent: (stamps the card with the king on it)

CC:

Heather: (stamps the card with fangs on it)

Bam: (gets a card with the tallied votes) And we have our results. The winner of the 30th annual Halloween Costume Contest is…...

(suspense is really into the final six)

Noah: Come on. Just announce the winner already. I'm bored, I'm tired, and I got a lack of sleep to do this.

Bam: IT"S FIDGET!

(a spotlight is shown on Fidget)

Fidget: ME? REALLY? OH BOY!

CC:

Yumi: I got robbed.

Fantina: (gives Fidget a Pokeball) Here, you deserve.

Fidget: What kind of Pokemon did I get?

Dawn: You have to see for yourself.

Bam: Thank you for coming, and for those of you who didn't, well TOUGH LUCK NUMB SKULLS! At least you watched it on TV for those of you have one.

BATHROOM CC:

Olivia: It's very, you know, nice. Cause, Fidget won. That is well, the best thing I can see.

(Fidget comes in with a Gliscor while the confession still goes on)

Olivia: Fidget, is that yours?

Fidget: (while Gliscor shows his peg leg) Yes, and look just like mine.

Olivia: Well, (hold Fidget's hands) that's nice.

(Gliscor puts his unopened claws on the two's shoulders as they started kissing and then Tyler shockingly looks at the two kissing and Gliscor looks awkwardly at Tyler looking at them and Tyler, still shocked, slowly leaves and Gliscor is relieved)

PREVIEW: This is the first three episode in episode episode. The first one features Rex, a fifteen year old that generates machinery out of his body. The second one features a mythical creature called Medusa. And the third one features a vampire named Kaylie, who is being framed and Buffy is after her.

(SPECIAL TRAILER)

(as scenes and words come out)

Robotic Voice: The final two episodes. The last of which is a five parter.

Dragon: You've met your last days, Panda.

Robotic Voice: One that will change history…

Frollo: Insolent coward.

Robotic Voice: Forever.

(WHILE LATIN SINGING DRAMATIC MUSIC IS PLAYED SCENES ARE SHOWN)

(Fidget dodges William's attack)

Kari: (looks around) Uh-oh.

(a sky army flies above Ben)

Baboon: (collides swords with Jack) He'll be dead before you rescue him.

(the sky turns red)

(Sonic and Cream give each other a high five)

(J fires her bracelet and stonifies Darkrai)

Dragon: (rubs his stomach) Say goodbye to your master.

Barack Obama: This must be stopped.

(Riddler uncovers a box)

(Poison Ivy conjures a giant plant monster)

(Link turns around and is shocked at something)

(Ninja Monkeys look sadly over a cliff)

Saturn: Time for the rebirth of Team Galactic.

(Sonic struggles to break free out of Clayface)

(Dragon sweeps his tail on Pterano)

(Honus Wagner statue jump slides into second base kicking a cannonball on the way)

(a robot named Em Atron, as seen from Family Home Improvement, lands next to N)

(Scroop makes a throat cutting gesture)

Orange: Knife.

(Tails pulls out a switch blade)

(Red Claw roars)

Robot Voice: Coming 2011.


	7. Three Parter

**Generator X**

(AT A PARK NEAR FOSTER'S)

(Ben, Mac, Kari, Izzy, Numbuh Five, Sonic, Goo, Wilt, and Cosmo are playing catch.)

Mac: Isn't it a nice day today?

Izzy: Ya seems to perfect..(She gets hit with a baseball) HEY!

Goo: Oops sorry, slipped. (sarcastically.)

Ben: Play nice you two, we're trying to have fun.

Izzy/Goo: Fine.

(The ground starts to open.)

Kari: You all jinxed it!

Numbuh Five: Doesn't this always happen?

(A monster that looks like a octopus rises up)

Sonic: I got this. (He goes to attack the monster but it smacks him into a tree.)

Cosmo: Sonic, are you okay? (She goes to check on Sonic.)

Izzy: Cosmo! Look out!

(The monster leaps at Cosmo and she presses a watch and white and green armor appear on her and the monster tackles her and she kicks it off.)

Numbuh Five: Where did that come from?

Cosmo: Tails wanted to make sure I was safe, so he gave me this.

Goo: Cool I want…..AAHH! (The monster grabs Goo and Wilt and whips them around.)

Kari: Hold on! (She goes to attack but someone jumps in front of her and smashes the monster into the ground dropping Goo and Wilt but caught by Ben as Four Arms.) Hey, I had him!

Teenaged boy: Sorry, my business. (He touches it then it turns into a human.) Hey, sorry about that.

Kari: Jerk! I had him, then you have to be all hero like and save me. You don't. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself.

(Four Arms turns back into Ben after puts Wilt and Goo down)

Rex: I'm Rex.

Kari: I don't care. I don't need some knight in shining technology to come and save my butt.

Cosmo: (turns back into original form) Cheer up Kari, he was trying to help.

Kari: Yea, but I wasn't in any danger.

Mac: (gets a package) It's from my mom. (opens package to see new clothing which is a blue jacket and green scarf) Wow!

(30 MINUTES LATER AT PROVIDENCE)

Mac: (is seen wearing his new outfit overtop his original wear)

Wilt: Ben, thanks for the save back there.

Ben: All in a heroes' works.

Kari: Okay, look. I am a big girl. So I should do whatever I want. Am I right?

Bobo Haha: Nope.

Kari: (screams) A talking monkey.

Numbuh Five: We know. Didn't you hear Rex talk about him earlier?

Kari: Why should I?

(Dr. Holiday and Agent Six come in the room)

Rex: Hey guys. Anything new?

Dr. Holiday: Van Kleiss is at it again.

Agent Six: It appears he's at the Himalaya's. And I see you brought some friends along with you. And the pack is also with him.

Kari: Yes some action!

Agent Six: Excuse me but who said little kids could tag along.

Goo: That's understandable.

Mac: Ya I'll just help out here.

Kari: What is up with you people and little kids?

Rex: Just don't want you to get hurt. (Pats her head and leaves with everyone except Mac, Goo, Kari, and Dr. Holiday.)

Kari: Well if you gotta do something you gotta do it you-self.

Dr. Holiday: Wait..

(Kari flies out of the building passed the jet and to the Himalaya's.)

Rex: What was that?

Cosmo: Can we go a little slower? I'm going to get air sick.

Bobo Haha: Sure.

(HIMALAYA'S)

Kari: What was she talking about? I see noth..(She gets hit on the head by Skalamander.)

Skalamander: Too easy.

(Biowolf grabs Kari and he and Skalamander run off)

(BACK AT JET)

Izzy: Wait, where's Kari?

Mac: She just jetted off. (Communicator.)

Goo: Who cares. (Communicator.)

Izzy: Everyone.

Goo: You're the one that makes people insane before their head explodes? (Communicator.)

Agent Six: Would you two knock it off? I'm not afraid to eject you.

Izzy: (turns off communicator) Continue.

Ben: Wilt, have you got a strange feeling Kari's been kidnapped?

Wilt: Same thing?

Ben: Definitely.

Cosmo: Well, she is unpredictable and likes things her way.

Rex: We're going to figure that in about two seconds. (They land on the Himalaya's.)

Izzy: SNOW! (She jumps into a clump of snow and makes a snow angel.)

(they see footprints heading towards a mountain)

Rex: The pack must've took her.

Cosmo: What?

Agent Six: We have to go rescue her.

Numbuh Five: You did say you took away his powers, so it won't be difficult to rescue her.

Rex: Let's go before they kill her.

Cosmo: They wouldn't go that far, would they?

(EVO wolves surround them)

Numbuh Five: (takes out her S.P.A.N.K.L.E.R.) Dex will be proud when I take care of them.

Izzy: I got em! (She tries to attack them at super speed but they move at the same speed a knock her to the ground.) Or not.

(Ben transforms into Big Chill and Wilt transforms into an wolf with some robot parts and Biowolf appears.)

Rex: "Great".

Biowolf: We were expecting you, weren't we my dear Kari? (Kari appears but wearing a black sleeveless top a black and purple skirt purple tights black boots her hair down and covering the left side and black fingerless gloves.)

Kari: You don't know how long.

Cosmo: What!

Kari: What you don't like the new me? I like and so does my master.

Big Chill: Who is that?

Kari: Van Kleiss. And he treats me like a normal person not like a little girl.

Rex: Listen Kari we can help you out with…

Kari: You think I was forced into this well think again! (She flies at Rex and he is flung to the other side of the mountains.)

Agent Six: Rex! (He tries to go after him but Biowolf blocks the way.)

Biowolf: Not a chance. (He tries to slice Six but he blocks it with his swords and the rest of the crew is surrounded by the wolves.)

Bobo Haha: Aw ya this is what I'm talkin about. (He pulls out his blasters and Cosmo activates her armor.)

Cosmo: Guess we now have to fight her.

Big Chill: We don't have much of a choice.

(Rex generates his robot hands and charges at Kari but she blasts him with energy.)

Kari: Don't try to get back up we all know what happens.

Rex: Well apparently you don't know me enough. (He charges at her again and is blasted again.)

Kari: This is the part where I rip you apart..(Cosmo shoots her in the back.) You really think that is going to stop me?

Cosmo: I was hoping it would.

Biowolf: Wolves attack! (A giant pack of wolves come charging at the heroes.)

(Numbuh Five and Bobo starts to shoot at them only knocking some down.)

Wilt: I got it. (Still in his wolf form he attack some of the wolves.)

Izzy: RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA! (She is smashing and blasting the wolves.)

(Agent Six is still clashing swords with Biowolf and for him it's claws.)

(Cosmo creates a energy shield and the wolves are shocked when touching it.)

(Big Chill freezes some wolves.)

Rex: Stop it Kari! (Generates his arm sword.)

Kari: You have know Idea what your dealing with do, you. He cleared my head of everything and it made sense now! (Creates a shield.)

Rex: He poisoned you Kari! (Smashes her shield.)

Kari: You don't even know what I'm talking about! (Blasts him.)

Rex: Yes I do! (Punches her.)

Kari: Liar! (Creates a hammer of energy and smashes him with it.)

Rex: Enough! (He grabs Kari and just as he does he gets a weird feeling.)

Kari: Get off of me! (She kicks him.)

Agent Six: You okay?

Rex: No I got a strange feeling when I touched her like she was filled with nanites.

Numbuh Five: What are nanites?

Rex: Nanites are things that makes E. freaks.

Cosmo: So does that mean Kari isn't an alien?

Rex: No she still is, but Van Kleiss probably filled her up with them.

Bobo Haha: Think you can get 'em out?

Rex: There's always a chance of everything now where is…(Kari punches him into a cliff then there is a rumbling.)

Numbuh Five: Please tell me that was your stomach Izzy?

Izzy: I would but I can't cause I would be lying.

Rex: Um guys look. (Sees Van Kleiss, Skalamander, Circe, and Breach.) We got trouble.

Cosmo: A lot of it, (Points to the avalanche.)

Van Kleiss: You either save your friend or stop the avalanche.

Circe: But why do half of them do each?

Van Kleiss: Then you should divide their numbers.

Circe: Why me?

Van Kleiss: Because I can't use my powers because I can't hold them back.

Izzy: (laughes) You said two because's in one sentence.

Van Kleiss: Silence.

Rex: I'll try to get the Nanites out of Kari. Cosmo, stop that avalanche.

Cosmo: Right. (Holds off the avalanche by trying to force it back up by using energy from her armor hands)

Rex: (approaches Kari) I'll give you one chance. Give up and we'll do this the easy way or we can do it the….(Circe use her sonic scream to push him back.) Stay out of this!

(Izzy uses her sonic scream to knock Circe off balance.)

Izzy: Come on siren let's see if I'm louder than you. (Their sonic screams collide.)

(Kari is shooting energy at Rex and he uses his mechanical feet to jump up high into the air and he touches her and get's rid of her nanites and she collapses.)

Van Kleiss: That's it we're done here. Breach.

Breach: (She opens voids and teleports him, Biowolf, Skalamander, and Circe out of there.)

Circe: Next time we meet, you won't be so lucky.

(AT LAB)

Dr. Holiday: So the nanite experiment is getting better

Rex: Guys, good news. Kari's going to be all right.

(1 HOUR 7 MINUTES LATER AT THE HIMALAYA'S)

Jafar: (Sees a blood sample of the nanite blood that was in Kari) This has made the child's power not her own. (talks to a anonymous person on a speaker) I found something worthwhile.

**Gorgan's Gaze**

(AT )

(Kevin's car parks near the lot and Gwen(B10UA) and Kevin get out as they see Owen, Bloo, Cream, Trent, Tails, Duncan, Amy, and Vector at the Mr. Smoothy.)

Gwen(B10UA): What are you doing?

Vector: Getting smoothies for Ben, wherever he is.

Gwen(B10UA): Well. We need to talk to Cream.

Cream: Why?

Kevin: We just do now get in the car.

Amy: Absolutely. Not this is the only time I got to spend with Cream and Kari isn't here, so no way!

Cream: You can just tell me as they say "secrets secrets are no fun unless you share with everyone".

(Gwen(B10UA) and Kevin show Owen, Bloo, Tails, Cream, Vector, Trent, Amy, and Duncan a gargoyle statue in the trunk of the car)

Tails: What's so special about a statue?

Gwen(B10UA): What so special about is that it wasn't originally a statue.

Owen: What?

Kevin: We were chasing it in an ally way.

Tails: J wouldn't do such a thing. The coloring is different. There is one creature that I know that can do something like that. She's known as Medusa.

Duncan: Medusa doesn't exist.

Tails: Not from what I see it.

Bloo: When I come face to face with Medusa, I'm going look at her straight in the eye and…..

Tails: You can't do so directly, or you'll be turned to stone.

Kevin: Sounds like we'll show her a visit.

Cream: But that's impossible. When I visited a magical prison, they were all in cages and had lead helmets on their heads so they can't petrify anyone, so it is impossible for one to be existing.

Amy: It could be, unless someone created it. Maybe someone that knows magic for example.

(Cream and Gwen(B10UA) have a look)

Cream: I think I have an idea.

Gwen(B10UA): But where, trying to find Medusa is harder than it looks.

Vector: But hasn't there been a pattern of occurring attacks?

Tails: (puts up a small data computer out) The victims are mythical creature based but I need more research.

Duncan: Well you guys have fun looking for something that doesn't exist. I'm going back to Foster's.

Owen: Same, but it's not because I don't believe in her, I mean I do, it's just I don't want to be turned into stone. (farts)

Trent: Same. But it's not either of those, it's just the Gwen I love and I have bowling. She would be embarrassed if I was late.

Gwen(B10UA): That's probably a good idea.

(Duncan, Trent, and Owen leave.)

Amy: Now the problem is how are we not going to be turned into stone is the question.

Tails: I think I have an idea, but we have to stop by my workshop.

(Inside the clock tower instead of gears it's a garden with stone statues of different creatures and some humans and plants and Charm Caster walks in.)

CharmCaster: Medusa, are you here or out hunting?

Medusa: Of courssse I'm here. (out of the shadows only appears a snake tail rattling.)

Charm Caster: I thought you were suppose to stone that gargoyle.

Medusa: I wasss, but sssome bratsss took it before I could get back to it.

CharmCaster: What brats?

Medusa: They claim that they're namessss are Gwen and Kevin.

Charm Caster: Not those two again. They have given me sorrow ever since.

Medusa: If you would like me to relive your pain I can eliminate them for you mistressss.

Charm Caster: Do as you please I shall lure them to you.

Medusa: And I ssshall do the resst.

(AT ROAD)

(In Kevin's car, Kevin and Gwen(B10UA) are in the front with Kevin driving, and Amy, Tails, Cream, Vector, and Bloo have a tight squeeze on the back)

Cream: This is a little uncomfortable.

(the car stops at Tails's workshop and everyone gets out of the car and gets in the workshop)

Tails: (puts the stonified gargoyle on his table and scanners are calculating lots of numbers and places) Hmmm.

Amy: Any clues yet?

Tails: I'm getting there. And it's a good thing Duncan, Trent, and Owen left. They would be of no help.

Vector: Well this is just plan useless I mean. Are answers just going to come falling out of the sky or something?

(Charm Caster teleports outside of the workshop.)

Charm Caster: Now let's have some fun with this. (She sees a snake and zaps it with a beam energy) Linphobis.

Tails: Huh?

(a giant snake crashes into Tails' workshop)

Tails: Back off. (grabs a torch)

Cream: Wathera. (giant lightning comes from the sky and wraps around the snake)

Tails: That's not gonna hold him for much longer.

Cream: It gives us time to think all right.

Kevin: (touches the snake absorbs his scales and hits the snake very hard and shrinks.) Not so tough are ya?

Tails: (puts a cage above it) Well, it does link to something. But to whom is unidentified.

Gwen(B10UA)/Cream: Charm Caster.

Tails: Huh? Never heard of her before.

Cream: She's a psycho over magic.

Tails: Has she had a grudge on you two?

Gwen(B10UA)/Cream: You have no idea.

Vector: So it could be Medusa I mean it was a snake.

Gwen(B10UA): No. It's defiantly her.

Cream: What if they are connected? Same magic wave-length. Snakes. Perfect match.

Tails: Well just in case I made these. (Shows a five sets of contacts.)

Kevin: What are these?

Tails: If we come in contact with Medusa these will only show blurred facial features. Not showing her face.

Cream: Um I could just enchant our eyes shield us from Medusa it would be easier.

Kevin: I like that idea sounds better than poking your eye.

(Vector puts on the contacts along with Gwen(B10UA), Cream, Bloo, Kevin, and Amy)

Amy: I hate the after feeling with these.

Tails: You'll get used to em. Bloo, you're staying with me.

Bloo: No fair!

Tails: If there is an attack I'll need someone here with me.

Bloo: But don't you have robots for that?

(Tails points to where the robots were but they were all destroyed by the snake.)

Bloo: Point taken.

Gwen(B10UA): So where do we start?

Tails: I suggest the Bellwood clock tower. There is a pattern there.

Kevin: All right team let's move out.

(As they leave Charm Caster re-appears.)

Charm Caster: Hello there Bloo.

Bloo: Did you hear something?

Tails: No, Why?

Bloo: Never mind.

Charm Caster: (Her eyes glow pink and her voice becomes more enchanting.) Bloo listen to your master and do as I bid.

Bloo: What? I'm feeling dizzy.

Charm Caster: Bloo knock him unconscious.

(Bloo's eyes turn pink and he walks to tails with a wrench.)

Tails: Hey Bloo what are you..(Bloo knocks him over the head.)

Charm Caster: Good my pet now let the fun begin. (She teleports away with Bloo.)

(AT BELLWOOD CLOCK TOWER)

Vector: Creepy.

Kevin: (sees a statue of a Minotaur) This is serious alright. Medusa has to be stopped. And I mean stopped.

(Cream looks around, Vector checks behind a pillar, and Amy checks under a rug)

Gwen(B10UA): We are never going to find anything hear.

Cream: Maybe we should check with Tails?

Vector: There is no signal he….(A snake tail lashes at him grab him by the foot and slams him into a pillar.)

Kevin: What was that! (He absorbs some stone.)

Amy: Not another giant snake. (Her hammer appears and gets ready to swing it.)

Medusa: HAHAHAHAHA! (Can't be seen because she is hiding in the shadows and the laugh echoes.)

Gwen(B10UA):Who are you? (Energy flows from her hands.)

Medusa: I'm insulted you haven't heard of me. It's Medusa but you don't need to remember it, because I'm going to turn you into stone! HAHAHAH!

Cream: Canaro sanga eteb! (Rays of light are unleashed from her hands getting rid of all shadows revealing Medusa.)

Medusa: Bad idea, have you ever heard of looks can kill? Well my looks can! (She Looks at Amy, Medusa's eyes glow purple but she isn't turning into stone.) What is this madness?

Kevin: None of your business.

(Gwen shoots energy and Vector breathes fire at Medusa and she takes a lot of damage.)

Medusa: You think that that's going to work on me? (She grabs Kevin with her tail and smashes him into the wall and Charm Caster appears with Bloo.)

Amy: Bloo, what are you doing?

Charm Caster: He's turned a new leaf.

Gwen(B10UA): Where's Tails?

Charm Caster: He's just enjoying his nap, nothing personal.

Kevin: Bloo, listen, you're not a bad guy. Trust us.

Cream: (looks at Bloo's eyes) enchantments really? You just love using people don't you?

Charm Caster: Big talk….(Her staff appears.) For a little girl.

Cream: You know me to much.

Medusa: Well well well this is going to be interesting.

Cream: Tempestus. (water comes from out of nowhere at comes at Medusa)

Medusa: Argh. I'm all wet.

Cream: Now for the real fun. (wind blows from behind her)

Vector: What's Cream doing?

Cream: Tempestus Impaetus. (a white lightning bolt comes flying at Medusa and knocks her clear into the sky as she screams the word "no" never to be seen or heard of again leaving behind a twinkle)

Vector: Hook, line, and sinker if I say so myself.

(Bloo's eyes return to normal as struggles towards the ground, Kevin and Amy help him up)

Bloo: Is it the end of the world as we know it?

Gwen(B10UA): You got hexed. (sees Charm Caster disappeared) And the hexer got away.

(AT TAILS' WORKSHOP)

Tails: Well, I guess we finally got rid of our Medusa problem. But there is one thing unaccounted for.

Amy: What's that?

Tails: Who's gonna help me fix my robots?

(all seven share a laugh)

(AT CLOCK TOWER)

(the stonified creatures were examined by a hooded figure)

Hooded Figure: So, there is such thing as Medusa, isn't there? (talks off her hood revealing to be J)

**A Late Night Bite**

(LATE IN A PARK)

(A teenaged girl is walking alone and hears something in the bushes and keeps walking the a swarm of bats flies in front of her and swats them away then a shadowed figure is hiding then showing sharp vampire fangs and then she hears an evil laugh turns around and then screams then the scream is heard by Buffy the vampire slayer and she runs to the park and sees the body but life-less and with a vampire bite.)

Buffy: I'm too late again. (She looks around and sees an amulet with a bat engraved into the jewel.) Hmm, so Kaylie. Next time I see you, you're a dead woman. I can promise you that.

(The next day at a coffee shop, Leshawna, Fidget, Starfire, Raven(mine), Stewie, Knuckles, Skunk, Jack, and Jinx are sitting down.)

Fidget: (takes a sip of coffee)

Leshawna: I'm telling you guys are going to love her. She is the best and really funny.

Knuckles: So I really don't care.

Starfire: So what is her name?

Leshawna: Oh her name is **Kaylie, **but I'm tell'in ya she is the bomb digity!

Teenaged girls voice: Oh flattering will get nowhere darling.

(She turns around and sees a blonde teenaged girl.)

Leshawna: Kaylie. It's good to see you again!

Kaylie: It's nice to see you to.

Starfire: Oh, any friend of Leshawna's is a friend of mine. (She picks up Kaylie hugs her and spins around.)

Kaylie: Oh, so your Starfire…

Starfire: Has Leshawna talked about me?

Kaylie: Yes darling. She warned me about you in advance. (Stewie, Jack, Jinx, Skunk, Knuckles, Fidget, and Raven(mine) oddly stare at her)

Fidget: (thinks as he sees Kaylie's teeth)

Jinx: What's wrong?

Fidget: Something about her teeth has me baffled.

Stewie: Ya, it shines, just like McLean's.

Fidget: No, it's not that.

Raven(mine): (looks strange as she is having a vision of a shadowy figure comes and Leshawna is on the ground terrified and then the vision stops)

Jack: Anything the trouble?

Raven(mine): Honestly. I have no clue.

Fidget: Had a vision again?

Raven(mine): Yup.

Stewie: Did it involve smelly echidnas?

Knuckles: What did you say?

Stewie: I'm just saying you don't have good hygiene the way humans do.

Kaylie: So darlings, we should be heading for the mall.

Leshawna: Oh, that is such a good idea.

Jinx: I second the vote.

(from hiding, Buffy is spying on them)

Buffy: If her new best friends get in the way, I'll kill them too. (She pulls out a crossbow armed with wooden stakes aimed at Kaylie)

(LATER AT THE MALL)

Fidget: (Struggling to carry tons and tons of shopping bags)

Buffy: Excuse me.

Fidget: (drops the bags) Yikes! Leshawna's gonna kill me. Huh? Who are you?

Buffy: Ummm? Amber.

Fidget: I'm Fidget Sordonio.

Buffy: What a strange name.

Fidget: Yea, well my father has a little Spanish in him.

(AT KIOSK SHOP)

Skunk: (takes a picture of Kaylie sitting on a bench and when he checks out the pictures he has taken so far, he only sees the bench and wonders why)

Kaylie: Skunk darling, is there something wrong?

Skunk: You're not the picture.

Kaylie: Oh, you're camera must be broken, let me fix it.

Skunk: (makes a stink fart) Sorry I skunked.

Kaylie: (takes the camera and rips off the lens) Oh, I see, this is the problem.

Skunk: The lens worked just fine. Now it's on the fritz.

Kaylie: (Sees Buffy walking with Fidget.) Uumm let's go buy you a new one Skunk. My treat.

Skunk: Sure.

Fidget: So, Amber, what's with you trying to find this vampire and avoiding it?

Buffy: I'm not being specific on her name, I'm just afraid of them.

Fidget: What's the vampire's name?

Buffy: Um. (knocks Fidget unconscious and runs off)

Kaylie: (looks from the corner) Phew. That was a close.

Skunk: What's a close one?

Kaylie: Um…. Look, Fidget's unconscious.

Skunk: And that's a close call why?

Kaylie: Um, I thought he was dead, but it was just some shop mugger.

Skunk: Or a ninja monkey.

Kaylie: Ninja monkey?

Skunk: I'll tell you later.

Kaylie: If I cared about it sweetie.

Skunk: (goes to see Fidget) See what Raven wants, she claims to have seen a vision of some kind.

Kaylie: Sure darling, whatever. (runs for Raven)

Skunk: (wakes up Fidget) What happened?

Fidget: I just don't get it. Why would this Amber girl want to find a vampire and then try to avoid it?

Skunk: You must've been hit in the head too hard.

(AT FOOD COURT)

Raven(mine): Uh, what's going on over there?

Kaylie: Darling, if I cared, I would tell you, but I don't so sorry. (pulls up a mirror check up her make up and then looks at the corner with Buffy pointing at her with a crossbow and then comes out and attacks her.)

Buffy: So we meet again.

Kaylie: Darling, just so you know, there are many vampires that could've done this. But I prefer to scrap and lick the blood. I'm an innocent vampire.

Buffy: That's what they all say.

Raven(mine): I am so confused.

Kaylie: (Shows her fangs and smiles.) Pity I was hoping that I could spare you but we both know what's going to happen don't we.

Buffy: Ya I'm going to mount your head on my wall.

Raven(mine): Just because she's a vampire doesn't mean she would do such a thing.

Buffy: Why did you have to befriend such a blood thirsty scoundrel?

Leshawna: Oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, now that just draws the line Buffy.

Fidget: (comes in) Buffy? She told me her name was Amber.

Raven(mine): Wait, does this mean Leshawna knew this was a vampire and didn't tell us?

Leshawna: I was gonna tell you, but we were going to make it a surprise.

Skunk: No wonder why her image didn't show on the camera before she broke it.

Kaylie: You were going to tell them! I was about to do the sam…(Buffy tackles her to the ground and is ready to stab her with a wooden stake)

Buffy: Doesn't matter if you were going to reveal yourself.

Skunk: It does matter. She's telling the truth Buffy.

Stewie: What the deuce is all the commotion?

Leshawna: Well, thing is…

Buffy: Quiet or I'll have to kill you too.

Kaylie: Leshawna and I are telling the truth.

Knuckles: LET HER GO!Buffy: Sure, when I'm done… (Kaylie pushes her out of the way and then runs off) GET BACK HERE! (chases Kaylie)

Jinx: (with Starfire and Jack) We just heard something. It sounded serious.

Knuckles: We have some sort of problem. Some clown is after Kaylie.

Leshawna: You call Buffy some clown?

Starfire: On no, we have to rescue her.

Jack: If Buffy must go, so be it.

(everyone runs but a male vampire attacks Leshawna)

Leshawna: (is on the ground and is terrified) It was you!

Vampire: That's right. Framing that stupid Kaylie was easy, you no?

Leshawna: Who are you?

Vampire: My name is Bites.

Leshawna: Kaylie almost got killed because of you! Just wait until Buffy puts you in your place! (goes under Bites' legs and runs)

Bites: (laughes) You cannot escape me. I will suck your blood until you dead.

Leshawna: In your dreams.

(Bites goes after Leshawna)

(AT PARK)

(Kaylie is running away from Buffy)

Buffy: (shooting wooden stakes through her bow) Hold still.

Kaylie: (dodging the stakes) Make me!

(A sign is in the way and Kaylie runs into it)

Knuckles: Oh no.

Fidget: Ugh, that Carl Orff problem does not look good.

Starfire: But why did it have to end this way?

Fidget: Huh? Where's Leshawna? (sends out Gliscor) Concentrate and think of where Leshawna might be.

Fidget's Gliscor: (concentrates and notices that Leshawna is coming near)

Leshawna: (screams as she is running from Bites)

Buffy: What the?

Bites: That Kaylie was easy to frame I tell you. You dead, she blame.

Kaylie: I told you so.

Buffy: (Knocks b\Bites to the ground and gives Kaylie a wooden stake) You do the honors.

Kaylie: Thanks. (stabs Bites in the heart with a stake)

(Bites dies)

Kaylie: (sees that her shoe is missing) I guess that running made me lose my shoe.

Buffy: I think you lost (checks her pockets) huh? I thought I had it.

Kaylie: Oh, two days ago, Bites stole my amulet, something that protects me from the sun's rays. It's my lucky charm.

Knuckles: (gives Kaylie a ring) Here. Wear it. It gives you the same affect.

Kaylie: Thank you Knuckles darling.

(ON A ROOF)

Shego: (looks at her invitation) The League Of Super Evil might just be my thing. (sees amulet next to her and picks it up) What's this?

PREVIEW: Charm Caster has kidnapped Randall, Zac, and Ezekiel. When Cream runs into Argit, he tries to steal her book, but Charm Caster has other plans for her and kidnaps her. And it's up to two rivals to save their best friend. And what does Lindsay have to do in all of this? Also, Cynthia of the Sinnoh region will appear.

(TRAILER)

(the song "The Catalyst" by Linkin Park is being played while the scenes are shown)

(scenes from the episodes of Total Drama Cartoon, not the Short Story, are shown as the words say in this order: "We find hope"; "In the most strangest places"; "But in a war like this"; "We need all the hope we can get")

(the L.O.S.E. battleships sailing towards the battlefield during a thunderstorm along with the Pittsburgh Pirates battleship)

(Cream choosing between, Zac, Randall, and Ezekiel)

(Kevin surrounded by Honest John and Lady Tremaine)

(J gets off her Salamence)

(N appears as if he is putting his hand on someone)

(Frollo burns a wind mill)

(lightning strikes from the sky)

(Kimiko going to take off her mask)

(Tails holding a cracked box as it glows and engulfs him)

(Em Atron enraged and tries to kill Charm Caster)

(Grandpa Max setting up some bombs)

(Amy and Kari angerly stare at each other)

(Mushi unleashing a color shower of doom)

(the sky turns red)

(Eustace Stretch shows a hologram of the Golden Gate Bridge)

(Aelita activating her wings)

(Rex generates wings from his back)

(Scroop punctures a prune)

(Poison Ivy appears out of a giant tulip)

(Izzy sending out her Ambipom)

(Frollo holding a torch speaking to Cream tied to a stake)

(Grimhilde conjuring an earth golem)

(J's Salamence uses Hyper Beam)

(Lance moonwalks which embarrasses Ilana)

(J lines up her bracelet)

(Naturon Shenron explains to Home Base that he is using Tails as his body)

(Scroop gives Frollo plans)

(Selene winks at Kari)

(Snow White rescues Creeper)

(Gwen(B10UA) throwing shots of energy)

(planet Pluto being destroyed)

(Ben confronts Charm Caster)

(the spirit of the magic mirror appearing before Grimhilde after she summoned him)

(Kaylie sneaks in and checks the security camera videos)

(Honest John smokes a cigar)

(Maleficent turns into a dragon)

(Sonic jumps into Clayface to get the gun he engulfed)

(Jafar comes out through the fire)

(Spyro turns around)

(Cynder looks at the sunset)

(Sparx thinking)

(the ceiling begins to collapse)

(Cosmo touches her watch and her armor comes on)

(Creeper wakes up to see Snow White and her prince)

(Cynthia nurturing Creeper's gwythiant)

(J on a Charizard flying down a cliff)

(Aelita entering the Code "Lyoko")

(lightning strikes the Roberto Clemente statue bring it to life)

(Tails and Cosmo going to kiss)

(Em Atron walks out of the shadows)

(Cyrus's face barely seen from the hood)

(the title then is shown as "NOT THE LAST STAND")

Paradox: Sssssssh. No spoilers.


	8. Quite Charming

_**Quite Charming**_

_(OUTSIDE NEAR ENTRANCE FOSTER'S DURING A SNOWY DAY IN DECEMBER)_

_Mac: Togekiss, use Aura Sphere, go._

_(Togekiss uses Aura Sphere)_

_Bloo: I don't think so, Aqua Jet._

_(Empoleon uses Aqua Jet at the Aura Sphere, but it ends up fainting after the collision)_

_Mac: Why do you go head on when it comes to special attacks?_

_Bloo: It gives me more power._

_Mac: That's not always the cause._

_(AT DARK ALLEY STORE)_

_Cream: Ortis. (a spell book comes to her hands)_

_Clerk: Two ninety-nine._

_Cream: (gives the clerk the money)_

_(AT PARK)(Randall, Zac, and Ezekiel meet up with each other and seem to be angry)_

_Ezekiel: YOU! Just give up, eh?_

_Zac: Save it, Cream gave me a letter that she'd give me a gift._

_Randall: No, she sent me that letter._

_Ezekiel: Lies, she advised me a present._

_(Charm Caster comes while they are arguing)_

_Charm Caster: Terra Tremo Eradicko. (a tree was destroyed and landed on Randall and Ezekiel )_

_Ezekiel: Ow._

_Zac: Who are you?_

_Charm Caster: Name's Charm Caster._

_Zac: Move it, Cream sent me here._

_Randall/Ezekiel: She sent me._

_Charm Caster: Actually, I sent all three of you._

_Zac: WHAT?_

_Charm Caster: You boyfriends haven't encountered each other for a while and then I had an idea. I brought you out here._

_Zac: (pulls out his claw) I'm warning you. I'm the possessor of the claw._

_Charm Caster: Terra Tremo Eradicko._

_(another tree explodes and heads for Zac)_

_(AT STREET)_

_Cream: (walks minding her own business until she was tripped and had her book taken by Argit)_

_Argit: Hmm, and I thought Charm Caster was lame._

_Cream: You know her?_

_Argit: I tried to take her spell books, but failed, so I saw you buy a spell book, and took it from you. Simple math._

_Cream: Give it back. Ort…._

_Argit: (tapes his hand to the book)_

_Cream: Crud._

_Argit: Say that word and you go on a date with me._

_Cream: EW! What should I do?_

_Charm Caster: Nothing._

_Cream: (gasps angerly)_

_Argit: You again? You're out of luck. I have just the…(Charm Caster knocks him down with her staff)_

_Charm Caster: I don't think so. (gets the book from Argit)_

_Argit: Hey!_

_Charm Caster: The old tape your hand to an object move. Very clever Argit._

_Cream: Aquata ri… (Charm Caster slaps her with the book knocking her unconscious)_

_(the rock creatures come)_

_Charm Caster: Take these two. We now have a five way execution._

_Argit: Execution?_

_(AT FOSTER'S)_

_Lindsay: (holds onto a gift) I'll be looking for Tyler. (leaves while Tyler enters without Lindsay noticing)_

_Cynthia: (comes in)_

_Mr. Herriman: Oh, Miss Cynthia. I didn't expect you on such short notice. Please forgive my rudeness on Christmas Eve._

_Cynthia: So where's your creator?_

_Mr. Herriman: She's taken most of the residents to the park._

_(AT PARK)_

_Madame Foster: Everyone enjoying themselves? (gets hit with a snowball by Duncan) HEY! (throws one back)_

_Mac: Yes. (bumps into Terrence) Bendy and Terrence Ammon Vaughn. Have you two improved?_

_Bendy: No surprise. Tell him._

_Terrence: Defeated the Oreburgh and Snowpoint gym leaders._

_Skunk: I miss Rabbit, Fox, and everyone else back at the valley._

_Espio: (bumps into Heather)_

_Heather: Watch it._

_Espio: (blushes) Oh, I'm sorry._

_CC:_

_Espio: Some people might say Heather's naughty, but to me, she's actually nice._

_(AT FOSTER'S)_

_Cynthia: (comes in the dining room to see Kari, Tyler, Leshawna, Izzy, Eduardo, Cosmo, Amy, and Tails sitting down eating lunch)_

_Kari: Wait. (touches her forehead) Something's not right._

_Tyler: (whispers to Cynthia) Olivia and Fidget were kissing. I saw them myself._

_Leshawna: We already know that Tyler. Olivia told us._

_Cynthia: Tell me, what is the problem?_

_Amy: Who in the world are you?_

_Leshawna: Amy, do you not see? That's Cynthia the champion._

_Kari: Listen Miss Champion, I feel Cream….. Kidnapped._

_Eduardo: (faints)_

_Amy: (gets out of her chair)_

_Tails: (grabs Amy) We haven't heard the whole story._

_Kari: BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW THE WHOLE STORY!_

_Cynthia: Alright, think hard. Who would want to steal the bunny's magic?_

_Leshawna: (pounds fist on table) Charm Caster._

_Cynthia: I see._

_Izzy: (stretches her eyelids behind Kari)_

_Kari: (flicks Izzy's nose)_

_Izzy: Hey!_

_Cynthia: There's some feud I heard between Amy and Kari. That's not a healthy sign._

_Amy: (groans) She stole my friends._

_Kari: You started it. You went ballistic when you were voted off back at the baseball challenge_

_Cynthia: We all need to work as a team. That means no fighting each other._

_Amy/Kari: Fine._

_Cynthia: We must be careful, there are some obstacles we have to accomplish along the way._

_(NEAR HIDOUT)_

_Tails: How are we supposed to get passed the fence?_

_Cynthia: That's no fence. It's an electrical force field disguised as a fence._

_Leshawna: (pulls out her Pokeball) I have just the thing. Okay Gabite, let's go. (throws Pokeball and Gabite comes out) Quick, use Dig._

_(Gabite uses Dig)_

_(screams from Randall, Ezekiel, and Zac can be heard)_

_Tyler: She got them too! (runs toward the force field)_

_Cosmo: Tyler, it's too…._

_Tyler: (climbs the force field while being electrocuted) Ow, ow, ow, oh, ouch, oh hot, ou, (the others go down the hole) something's smoking, ow, ow, augh. Ow, ow, ow, oh, ouch, oh hot, ou. (the others get out of the new hole to the other side and Tyler falls down painfully on the other side)_

_Tails: Nice fall. (slaps his head)_

_(IN CHARM CASTER'S DOMAIN)_

_(Argit gets put in a cell and locked in)_

_Charm Caster: Poor Argit. I knew this would be a costly blunder. But don't fret. Uncle Hex told me to kill you last._

_Argit: What difference does it make?_

_Charm Caster: I'm giving you the gift of living longer. (leaves)_

_Argit: (raspberries)_

_(AT PARK)_

_Lindsay: Tyler?_

_Madame Foster: What's wrong child?_

_Lindsay: I can't find Tyler._

_Madame Foster: A couple of minutes ago, my granddaughter called me and said that they were going for Charm Caster's lair._

_Lindsay: (gasps) They must be in trouble. Quick, hurry._

_Madame Foster: Blondie, why?_

_Lindsay: I have important business. (puts on a Sunset Sally styled PokeLauncher)_

_Fidget: I saw you blush on Heather._

_Espio: It was just your imagination, nothing more of an illusion._

_Fidget: You just dug your grave the day you shall confess to her._

_Espio: You have no proof, Dracula. (walks away)_

_Fidget: My photographic memory is a useful tool!_

_(IN CHARM CASTER'S DOMAIN)_

_Eduardo: (repeats to himself) Don't be afraid. (X9)_

_Cynthia: (whispers) You'll give away our element of surprise._

_Eduardo: (screams)_

_Kari: (covers his mouth)_

_Cynthia: All right, let's split up._

_Argit: It's no use._

_(the others look back)_

_Argit: They'll be dead by the time you'll come to rescue them._

_Izzy: And why should we trust you?_

_Leshawna: Kari said you tried to steal her book._

_Argit: But…..._

_Cosmo: And it seems you gave it to Charm Caster. Gwen and Kevin told me all about you, Pointy._

_Kari/Amy: (look clueless)_

_Eduardo: What's with the doubt?_

_Amy: Why is he locked up in a cell?_

_Tails: More like a trap. You aren't fooling me Argit. It's your fault Randall, Ezekiel, Cream, and Zac wound up like this._

_Argit: Those were the other three?_

_Eduardo: Why question something you know?_

_Amy: Because he doesn't know you idiot._

_Kari: Ed, we have more important business than playing the blame game._

_Cynthia: If we let you go, will you tell us where they are?_

_Argit: Ok._

_Tyler: Cynthia, he's a con artist._

_Tails: Yea._

_Cynthia: Not all the time. (checks cell) Seems like tough to crack magic._

_Kari: Again with the magic? It's jacked up._

_Tails: Have a problem 'bout it?_

_Kari: It's just there's no such thing as magic._

_Tails: Science is kinda magic, in a way._

_Izzy: (touches the bars and dissolves them and starts laughing)_

_OFFICE CC:_

_Izzy: Thank you Noah._

_(the bars are completely melted)_

_Argit: Thanks, they're out at the library._

_Tails: (gets out his Miles Tracker) Look at that, it was the room next door all along. Let's stop that sponge._

_(AT FOSTER'S)_

_(everyone is back from the park)_

_Mac: Where's…._

_Mr. Herriman: They'll be here momentarily._

_Skunk: (sighs)_

_(FLASHBACK BEGINS)_

_Rabbit: What do you mean me and Skunk have to journey other places?_

_Panda: We need outside knowledge to augment our strength._

_Skunk: Besides, I've been accepted to be part of a guest starring appearance for Total Drama Cartoon._

_Snake: (gives Rabbit and Skunk their bags) Well, this isn't goodbye, it's more of a break a leg._

_Rabbit: (walks off) Hmph._

_(FLASHBACK ENDS)_

_Skunk: I'll return before next season Master Panda._

_(AT LIBRARY)_

_(Ezekiel, Zac, and Randall are in a cage lowered to a carnivorous thorn bush while Cream is in a different cage)_

_Charm Caster: Just be silent. My uncle's asleep._

_Cream: Yea, to someone who deserves coal in their stocking for Christmas._

_(Argit, Kari, Tails, Eduardo, Amy, Izzy, Cynthia, and Cosmo are in hiding)_

_Amy: What's taking Tyler so long?_

_Tyler: (falls down in front of them)_

_Kari: Guards?_

_Tyler: Guards._

_Izzy: We should attack head on. (pushes Argit)_

_Charm Caster: (turns around to see Argit lying on the floor)_

_Argit: Uh, hey, you still angry at what I said to you?_

_(Charm Caster points her staff at him)_

_Kari: (shoots a star bolt at the bush destroying it)_

_Charm Caster: No!_

_Cream: Yes._

_(Kari and Amy come out of hiding while the others go rescue Randall, Zac, and Ezekiel)_

_Ezekiel: Thank goodness we're not forgotten._

_Randall: I was gonna say that thief. (about to punch Ezekiel)_

_(OUTSIDE DOMAIN)_

_(Lindsay goes down the dug up hole)_

_(AT LIBRARY)_

_Amy: (spins her hammer getting ready for an attack)_

_Charm Caster: Tempestus. (a water shield surrounds her)_

_Cynthia: (while opening the lock to the boys' cage) Amy, Kari, there's an opening._

_Amy: Don't remind me. (charges at Charm Caster and attacks her)_

_Charm Caster: (looks at shelf) Tur-bo. (a strong whirlwind carries Kari and Amy and crashes them at the shelf and after they landed on the ground a few books hit their heads) It's game over._

_Lindsay: Let my friends go._

_Charm Caster: (turns around) Lindsay? This is a joke. You'll be dead in just a second you know._

_Lindsay: Don't worry about me, save Cream. (as Kari and Amy go for Cream's cage Lindsay puts a Pokeball in the Launcher)_

_Charm Caster: Don't tell me….._

_Lindsay: This what happens when you mess with Tyler! (launches Pokeball)_

_(the Pokeball opens and Lucario comes out)_

_Leshawna: (pulls out Pokedex) Dumb girl has that?_

_Leshawna's Pokedex: Lucario, the Aura Pokemon and the evolved form of Riolu. Usually away from humans, they train deep in the mountains to hone their skills. The most famous one was under the ownership of Sir Aaron._

_Lindsay: Confuse that witch with Double Team._

_Lucario: (uses Double Team and creates many copies of herself)_

_Charm Caster: Jelikill. (a fire shower came down and took down many copies but the real Lucario used her aura to swiftly dodge it)_

_Lindsay: Now use Shadow Ball._

_Lucario: (used Shadow Ball and it hits Charm Caster with a great force)_

_Amy: (along with Kari frees Cream)_

_Argit: (his tail cracks the lock on the boys' cell and they are free)_

_Cynthia: Everybody run. (all of them run out of the library except for Charm Caster who is on the ground and pounds her fist on the floor)_

_Hex: You seem troubled my niece._

_Charm Caster: Stupid Kari ruined my plans. (hex gives her the L.O.S.E. invitation) Seriously? When I am having a bad day, you give this to me?_

_(AT ALLEY)_

_(everyone is heading back except for Argit)_

_Argit: Hey Cream. (gives her back the spell book) Wasn't easy, but it will be mine next time we meet._

_(1 HOUR AT FOSTER'S)_

_Mac: You did great job saving Cream._

_Cynthia: No big deal._

_Mac: I'm Mac._

_Cynthia: The legendary child? (gives Mac a poster of Pokemon Basketball) _

_Mac: What's that?_

_Cynthia: A Christmas present, from me to you. Reminds of that phrase when every life meets another life. (leaves)_

_Mac: (looks at poster) Yes Cynthia. Something will be born._

_(AT BASEMENT)_

_Kari: (reading a book and underneath that book is none other than a spell book which she pulls out from under the book she is reading and gives out a smile)_

_PREVIEW: Braxon has not had enough of Kari. Remember Selene? She is Kari's unknown twin sister. Kari has to team up with Jade(another unknown twins sister of Kari), Mac(as Blue Jay), Stitch, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Cream, Chomper, Sonic, Ben, and Owen to save Selene from the clutches of Braxon. Meanwhile, Gwen stumbles into Wonderland where she meets people that resemble those that she knows, including the Mad Hatter resembling Trent and Stayne resembling Duncan._


	9. The Life And Times Of Bounty Hunting

**The Life And Times Of Bounty Hunting Braxon**

(NEXT MORNING OUTSIDE OF FOSTER'S)

(all the 50 soon to be constants are playing when a girl with purple hair in a ponytail tied up in a ribbon, yellowish-brown eyes, a red zipped up cape, over top a buttoned up black long sleeved school girl shirt, red skirt, and long dark brown boots appears.)

Jinx: Ugh, and to think there would be a normal day.

Kari: Probably just adopting an imaginary friend like many others do.

Young Girl: I'm here for Kari.

CC:

Cream: Jinx was right.

Kari: Wait, who are you?

Young Girl: My name is Jade, one of your twin sisters.

Kari: No, that's impossible. My only twin sisters are Emma and Mindee. So, back off.

Jade: Has are father really told you about our family?

Kari: No.

Jade: Well, for starters we have a long history of father making enemies, in particular, one of which you know by now.

Fidget: Braxon?

Jade: Don't interrupt me. As I was saying, him and Braxon are not so good friends, so, this even bader guy tells him to kidnap two of his newborn daughters seven years ago.

Kari: (laughes while everyone else looks angerly at her.) That's funny. Now run long.

Jade: Then why don't you call and ask him?

Gwen: (wonders off and her phone rings.) Look Dinah, I'm in an important crisis back with (falls through rabbit hole.) !

Kari: (using her communicator to call Redblaze IV.) Hi Daddy, listen, do I have a twin sister, no, not Mindee and Emma. Like, including me, four twin sisters.

Jade: Five.

Kari: Wha-wha-what?

Redblaze IV: (through communicator.) It's true Kari. I've been keeping it a secret for seven years. You also have Jade and Selene.

Kari: Selene?

Redblaze IV: She is currently in captivity by Braxon.

Kari: If that's true, he is so dead.

Duncan: Has anybody seen geek-o-zoid Gwen?

Mac: Do you have anything nice to say about Gwen?

Duncan: In your dreams.

Leshawna: But, why are you not in Braxon's care?

Jade: I escaped with my life.

Leshawna: But how can we trust you that may not be Jade and disguised to look like Jade making us believe that you are Jade and trap us.

Jade: I promise you, I'm the real deal. Just ask the crazy one.

Izzy: Huh? Who, oh, you talking about me?

(AT BOTTOM OF SOME SORT OF CHAMBER)

Gwen: (wakes up unconscious and tries to call someone.) I can't get through. (hears voices.) What does anyone mean the "Gwen"? (finds a small cake that has "eat me" frosted on it.) But I just ate. (eats it and her height grows luckily her clothes grow with her and then finds a key and a bottle attached to a tag that says "drink me" and then hears voices again.) If the cake made me big, maybe the drink turns me small. (drinks it and shrinks, her clothes shrink with her and sees a small door and uses the key to open it and walks out and finds out she is somewhere in the strange outdoors.) Hello?

Someone's voice: That peppy Goth voice, it has to be her.

Gwen: Is someone out there? (looks through bushes.) Oh my.

(NEAR FOSTER'S ENTRANCE)

Jade: So it's obvious Kari will join me in saving Selene. Anyone else wanna come?

Mac: Just let me get my costume.

Kari: Well, someone has to pilot that thing, my license got taken away by the police from that leapfrog.

Cream: Oh, was that from your birthday?

Owen: Well, don't look at me.

Kari: Owen, glad you volunteered.

Owen: WHAT? No, don't make me. Call the United Nations. Call a cab. (while Kari shows a frying pan) Call my mom. No I can't do this. I'm out. This is unethical. (gets hit with a frying pan by Kari.) Mommy.

Justin: Can I come?

Jade/Kari: NO!

Stitch: (jumps off of Justin.)

OFFICE CC:

Justin: Have they no heart?

Kari: Stitch, you can come too.

Mac: (finished putting on his Blue Jay costume.) I'm ready.

Chomper: I'm scared. But I still want to fight him.

Kari: Be my guest. Cream, come with us as well. You too Powerpuff Girls.

Ben: Better tag along. (walks over.)

Sonic: Amy. Make sure you stay safe. For me. (kisses her in the cheek.)

Goo: (looks confused then faints.)

(AT GWEN'S JOURNEY)

Gwen: Leshawna?

White Rabbit(Leshawna personality): Well, um, no, but you can call me the White Rabbit. Well girl, you got yourself into Wonderland. Not the luxurious place in town. But it was when the White Queen was in rule. You must meet her. You'll love her.

TweedleDum(Tails personality): Actually, doesn't she smell like daisies?

TweedleDee(Mac personality): No, she smells like roses!

Doormouse(Bridgette personality): Stop fighting. If you keep this up, they'll catch up to us.

White Rabbit(Leshawna personality): Doormouse is right. We better get you out of here.

Stayne(Duncan personality): (off screen) I heard them go this way.

White Rabbit(Leshawna personality): Move, move, move. (gets captured in a net as Gwen, Doormouse, TweedleDee, and TweedleDum run.)

Gwen: (trips off a hill with Doormouse hoping on her shoulder and Gwen keeps sliding down the hill until they wind up in a dark forest.) This is not every day you wind up in a scary place like this.

Cheshire Cat(Izzy personality): No, no it's not.

Gwen: Izzy?

Cheshire Cat(Izzy personality): No, you can call me Cheshire or Cat or Cheshire Cat.

Gwen: This is all confusing me.

Doormouse(Bridgette personality): How do you come up with these strange names?

Gwen: Just never mind.

Cheshire Cat(Izzy personality): If you want to know more, just follow me to the hare and the hatter. (disappears with only her eyes and smile showing.)

(BACK AT THE REAL WORLD ON KARI'S SPACESHIP)

Owen: (steering ship.) Why me?

Kari: Your of age.

Cream: You shouldn't be driving if you are not of age Kari.

Ben: Jade, how did you escape?

Jade: You don't wanna know. Just wanna say it took a plethora of lasers.

Chomper: Do you have the same powers as Kari?

Jade: I might've. I never really got to figure that out. They did something to me. My DNA.

Bubbles: Is that why you don't have red hair and pink eyes?

Jade: Yeah.

Buttercup: That's really, wow.

Jade: I know.

Owen: Hey Kari, are we supposed to run into a giant battleship?

Kari: No, what are you…. Oh no. What have you done?

(A giant big battleship appears in front of them.)

Kari: (shakes Owen while pulling his Shirt.) Cloak the ship! Cloak the ship!

Owen: HOW?

Kari: PRESS THE BLUE BUTTON!

(Owen presses blue button and ship cloaks itself.)

Kari: That could've been worse than Knife's trashy room when she was 3 and 111/365 years old.

Sonic: Wait, could that battleship be Braxon's?

Blossom: Must be the case since we were heading for it.

Mac: I don't know, Kari was freaked when she saw it.

Jade: It is indeed his ship.

Kari: Okay, we'll have a group drawing their fire, while Owen stays in the ship. And then, we'll have an infiltration group in the back, then we'll split into three teams.

(BACK AT WONDERLAND)

Red Queen(Mandy personality): WHO STOLE MY TOTS?

Bill The Lizard: (slides back a few steps.)

Red Queen(Mandy personality): Pedro, did you do it?

Lizard: No sir, I did not steal your tots.

Red Queen(Mandy personality): (walks to Bill who starts to become nervous.) Did you steal my tots?

Bill: Never did in my life, okay?

Red Queen(Mandy personality): (touches part of his mouth and tastes what was on it.) Is this boysenberry?

Bill The Lizard: OKAY! I DID IT! BUT IT WAS THE GOOD FOOD I COULD FIND!

Red Queen(Mandy personality): Whatever, off with his head.

Bill The Lizard: (gets dragged away.) Wait, I have a chimney sweep schedule!

Red Queen(Mandy personality): One day those chimneys will clean themselves. (sits on her throne.) Drink. (some puts a cup near her mouth and tilts it as she is drinking and leaves with the cup in their hand.)

Stayne(Duncan personality): Hello gorgeous. (as the Red Queen(Mandy personality gives out her hand to kiss it.) I have just stolen the prophecy scroll from the White Rabbit.

Red Queen(Mandy personality): Let me see. (Stayne(Duncan personality) gives her the scroll and she opens it to see an animation of Gwen slaying the Jabberwocky) Two can play at this game, Gweny.

(AT A TEA PARTY)

Gwen: (walks over to a table and a tea cup was flying at her and she ducks) What was that?

March Hare(Cream personality): You are late for tea. (throws a tea pot which lands near Gwen.)

Mad Hatter(Trent personality): Hello there little girl. Would you like some tea? Of course you can. Don't be silly. Have some! (As he says that he takes a tea cup over fills it puts a lot of sugar in it and pushes it to her.)

Gwen: What is this-

Mad Hatter(Trent personality): Well I am the Mad Hatter and this is the March Hare…(The March Hare(Cream personality) throws a tea cup at him but he ducks.) She quite looney is you know what I mean. (The March Hare(Cream personality) twitches.)

(AT BRAXON'S SPACESHIP)

Kari: (walking with Chomper) Once we save Selene, we should go see grandma and Professor Juniper.

Chomper: Back at Barobo?

Kari: (happily shakes her head no.) In the Unova region on Earth.

Chomper: Then who's is this professor dude? What did he do for you?

Kari: You see, Professor Juniper, she's technically one of my first friends.

Chomper: Why?

Kari: (looks confused.) What was more strange was when you said he instead of she.

Chomper: Huh?

Kari: So, Braxon seems to be aware of our presence.

(AT SHIP)

Owen: (rocking back and forth) I'm in my happy place. I'm in my happy place.

(AT BRAXON'S CONTROL ROOM)Ben: (walks with Jade, Mac, Stitch, Cream, and Sonic.) So, we have to find where Selene's being kept.

(guards came in the room)

Jade: We have company. Afsecia. (shoots out magical energy beams while Mac throws beak shrunkens destroying the guards.)

Ben: Good work. Stitch and Sonic help them out. Cream and I will track down Selene.

Cream: Why do I have to miss out on the butt kicking? (presses buttons which monitor as a locator along with Ben.)

(AT HALLWAY)

(robots appear in front of Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup.)

Buttercup: You guys reached a one way ticket to Smashville.

Blossom: (snaps her fingers.) Let's get em girls.

(They all start to attack the robots.)

(AT WONDERLAND)

Gwen: (holds her one hand in a fist position and another one holding the hand to her heart.) This is so confusing. How did this come to happen?

Mad Hatter(Trent personality): (hears galloping.) Quick hide. (Gwen gets a drink and drinks it and gets small and hides in the teapot.)

Stayne(Duncan personality): (Riding on his horse.) Where's the girl?

Mad Hatter(Trent personality): You're looking um, at the wrong place.

Stayne(Duncan personality): Bayard!

Bayard(Wilt personality): (sniffs the teapot and then winks at the Hatter(Trent personality).) Sorry, but she's not here.

Stayne(Duncan personality): Very well, we'll keep looking. (leaves.)

Bayard(Wilt personality): Be careful. (leaves.)

Mad Hatter(Trent personality): Thank goodness he's one of us. Otherwise our heads would be decapitated.

Gwen: (gets out of teapot.) Decapitated? That doesn't sound good.

Mad Hatter(Trent personality): (sighs) (takes off his hat and has Gwen get on the top of it and puts it back out)We best get moving.

March Hare(Cream personality): Good luck. (twitches)

(A HALL WAY IN BRAXON'S SHIP)

(Ben and Cream are walking in a hall way when a loud speaker turns on.)

Braxon(voice): So you managed to get this far.

Ben: Braxon! Never had the pleasure of meeting you face to face why don't you show your-self and we can get acquainted.

Braxon(voice): You must be the great Ben 10. Oh and you brought the sorceress with you. I thought the mighty Ben 10 would do a little better with his back-up.

Cream: Hey are you calling me weak!

Braxon(voice): Not at all but you don't exactly strike fear into people. Look at you a little bunny not exactly frightening.

Cream: Why you-

Braxon(voice): Enough chatter let's test the limit of your abilities. (As he says that the floor beneath them drops down and they fall into an empty room with two plasma wall closing in.)

Ben: Something tells me this isn't going to be good.

Cream: You think.

Ben: Cream, the geyser spell. (presses Ultimatrix and becomes ChamAlien)

ChamAlien: ChamAlien!

Cream: Aquata Risi Simplota. (a high pillar of water rises from where they are standing as they stay stable on top of the pillar)

(THE INSIDE OF THE BOW)

Braxon: Those meddling fools.

(The doors breaks down but it seems that nobody broke it down)

Braxon: Who's there!

Kari(voice): Look down you idiot.

Braxon: (He looks down to see Kari and Chomper standing below him.) Wow you guys are so short. I need to get enemies my size.

Chomper: Hay! When I get older I'll be really tall you'll see!

Braxon: Don't care. (He grabs Chomper's throat and picks him up.)

Kari: Put him down!

Braxon: Make me.

Kari: (A small book pops out of her sleeve and opens.) Bretho Avagus. (Chomper starts to glow pink then in a flash turns into a older and larger T-Rex and hit Braxon with his tail but then turns back into his normal self.)

Chomper: That was so co…is that a spell book?

Kari: No!

Chomper I think it is.

Kari: No it isn't! (Braxon get's up and throws a shrunken at them and Chomper pushes them out of the way and hit's a control panel.) Oh crud.

(CONTROL ROOM)

(Mac throws a beak shrunken at a robot's head causing it to blow up. Sonic is running and get's hit by a robot but Stitch jumps on the robot's head and bits into it's head while a robot goes to attack Jade.)

Sonic: Jade behind you!

Jade: Adfishio Patientia. (As it makes contact with the robot the top part of it blows up.)

Mac: Wow she has a lot of power.

Sonic: Like her sister no doubt.

(The room starts to turn.)

Jade: Is it just me or is the ship turning?

Stitch: A bamba questa ahahahaha! (He points to a screen.)

Mac: What is it? (He, Jade, and Sonic walk over to see Selene sitting in a corner and the screen say Cell-34.)

Sonic: Hey is that-

Jade: Selene.

Mac: Let's go-(He's interrupted when the ship turns to the side and they are thrown to the wall.) This could be awhile.

(ON A TRAIL IN WONDERLAND)

Gwen: Where are we going?

Mad Hatter(Trent personality): To see the Queen. The White Queen.

Gwen: Who.

Mad Hatter(Trent personality): The youngest and kindest ruler of Wonderland.

(hears horse stepping)

Mad Hatter(Trent personality): Change of plan, go. (tosses hat)

(30 MINUTES LATER)

Gwen: (finds some cake and eats it and returns to normal size and begins to infiltrate and hides when she sees some card guards walking along with Stayne(Duncan personality)) If I didn't know better, that Red Queen's a nut. (puts on the hatter's hat) The sword. (grabs it and sees TweedleDum(Tails personality), TweedleDee(Mac personality), Bayard(Wilt personality) and his family locked in a cell) Don't worry. I'll break you out. (slashes the gates and frees them)

(2 HOURS LATER AT THE WHITE QUEEN'S CASTLE)

Gwen: This place looks so radiant. And really .… white. I'm impressed.

White Queen(Kari look-a-like): (turns around) Our champion has arrived.

(AT SPACE SHIP)

(Cream is riding on ChamAlien's back down a upside-down hall.)

ChamAlien: I wonder what happened to the ship.

Cream: Me too I wonder how Owen's doing.

ChamAlien: I'm sure he's fine.

(KARI'S SHIP)

(Owen is in a corner rocking back and forth.)

Owen: I'minmyhappyplace. I'minmyhappyplace. Izzy! I see the light should I go to it? No? Ok I'll keeping rocking back and forth.

(AT T

(THE JAIL PART OF THE SHIP)

(Mac, Jade, Sonic, and Stitch are walking on a wall perfectly.)

Sonic: I love having a magic girl around you can do the impossible.

Jade: I wouldn't say that.

Mac: So are you thinking of staying on earth?

Jade: I might.

Stitch: Bawoba tongoo.

Jade: What did he just say?

Sonic: Kari's the only person to understand him.

Mac: Great just great.

(Stitch points to a cell that is empty with the number 34.)

Sonic: Empty?

Stitch: Vergrata woba do. (He sniffs the cell and growls.)

Jade: I think that's not a good sign.

(Sonic presses the button to open the door and as he walks in something punches him then kicks him to the wall.)

Mac: Sonic..(He's blasted to the end of the hall.)

Jade: Just you and me. (Stitch sniffs the air.)

Stitch: Bawooba wedo.

Jade: Wha- (She get's slapped.) Ow!

Stitch: Betwebo lago!

Jade: I can- (She get's kneed in the stomach.) Hey!

Stitch: Nafaga hwoba!

Jade: Stitch I can't un- (Get's punched in the face.) You know what! Defego Heazrits! (She creates a whirlwind of pink energy that hit's the invisible figure reveled to be Selene.) Selene?

Selene: How did you…Jade?

Jade: Yes it's me.

Selene: You look different.

Jade: Long story.

Selene: Who's the blue dude?

Jade: Another long story. Oh and also you knocked out my friends.

Selene: Oh sorry.

(INSIIDE THE BOW)

(Braxon kicks Chomper across the room and Kari catches him with a shield.)

Braxon: Give up little girl.

Kari: We- (Her communicator beeps.) Oh sorry gotta jet. Important business to take care of.

Braxon: **I'm not done with you**! (His jetpack activates and flies towards Kari and Chomper but they are surrounded by a dome and teleported out of there.) **NO!** (He looks out the window to see Kari's spaceship fly past his.)

(AT HALLWAY)

(the last of the robots get destroyed)

Buttercup: Guess that's the last of them.

Bubbles: Better return to the ship.

Blossom: Right

(all three fly for the ship)

(AT WONDERLAND)

Gwen: What can't you slay the Jabberwocky yourself?

White Queen(Kari look-a-like): I am not a murder kind of queen. (avoids killing a firefly)

Gwen: (thinking to herself) That is so not Kari.

White Queen(Kari look-a-like): Well, are you prepared?

Gwen: Any day of the week.

(12 HOURS LATER AT THE BATTLEGROUND)

Gwen: (steps out of the gates wearing armor) I hope this worth it.

(everyone on both sides walk onto a chess board battle field)

White Rabbit(Leshawna personality): Alright, this is a battle between the champions of the queens, red and white.

Red Queen(Mandy personality): (looks at Gwen) I see you released my prisoners.

Gwen: What else did I have to do? Let them die? No way.

Stayne(Duncan personality): (snaps his fingers)

(the Jabberwocky flies out of his cave and lands on the battlefield and then Gwen walks and stops in front of him)

Jabberwocky: Well, guess you might have this match to die for.

Gwen: Those puns aren't funny.

White Rabbit(Leshawna personality): Now, begin.

Gwen: There five things here that can't happen in the real world, one (dodges an attack)Duncan and Mandy dating, two (while dodging) growing and shrinking, three two rivalry queens, four falling (while dodging) down a rabbit hole that leads to strange place, and five is you! (throws sword like a boomerang which slices off the Jabberwocky's head)

White Rabbit(Leshawna personality): She did it! (Everyone cheers but when everyone stop there is one person continuing to clap which is Mad Hatter(Trent personality).)

Gwen: Oh hey Tren-Hatter.

Mad Hatter(Trent personality): Well you did it you freed Wonderland from the Red Queen.

Red Queen(Mandy personality): (White knights are taking her and Stayne(Duncan personality) away.) You'll never get away with this! I'll get you for this and your little friends to!

White Queen(Kari look-a-like): (Walks over to the Jabberwocky's head with a vial and takes some poison from it's tooth and holds her nose.) Here this will take you home. (She hands it to Gwen.)

Gwen: What do you mean?

White Queen(Kari look-a-like): The venom from the Jabberwocky has magical properties that will that you home with some side effects.

Mad Hatter(Trent personality): Or you could stay here.

White Queen(Kari look-a-like): Hatter her place isn't here.

Gwen: She's right I don't belong here. (Mad Hatter (Trent personality) looks sad.) But I'll see you in my dreams. (She drinks the venom and everything becomes fuzzy then it turns black. She starts to her Izzy and Trent's voices.)

Trent(voice): Is she ok?

Izzy(voice): I don't know.

Trent(voice): Don't poke her with a stick!

Izzy(voice): Look she's waking up!

(Gwen wakes up to see Izzy and Trent standing over her.)

Gwen: What happened?

Izzy: Wellllllll…we don't know.

Trent: You were just laying out here in front of a rabbit hole.

Izzy: Be careful you might fall down it next time.

Gwen: (She thinks to herself) Yeah I should….

Trent: What's wrong?

Gwen: I think I'm gonna (She barfs on the ground and her face turns green.)

Izzy: Ewwww!

(KARI'S SPACESHIP)

Mac: So you're Selene.

Selene: Yup. But I had no idea that o had a third sister.

Kari: You have two more back on Barobo.

Cream: Hey where are we going?

Kari: You'll see.

(They land at what seems to be a pink and yellow house shaped like a cupcake and when everyone comes out of the ship a Glameow pops out of a bush.)

Mac: What's a Glameow doing here?

Glameow: Meow! (Just then a Snivy, Oshawott, Tepig, Deerling, Zorua, Bagon, Vulpix, Buizel, Pansage, Vanilluxe, Gothorita, Reuniclus, Shinx, Cherubi, Eevee, Munchlax, Pichu, Spinark, Phanpy, Pelipper, Maractus, Mawile, Jynx, Gligar, Spheal, Vespiquen, Musharna, Swoobat, and Sewaddle all appear.)

Mac: Holy Pokemon!

Ben: Who's all are they?

Kari: Uuummmmmm mine.

Bubbles: There are a lot of Pokemon.

Kari: Yeah I know.

(Just then a old woman walks out of the house.)

Kari: HI grandma.

Kari's Grandma: Hello dear.

Buttercup: That's your grandma?

(20 minutes later.)

Kari's Grandma: Oh course I'll take care of the girls.

Kari: Thanks grandma I'll…(Snivy, Tepig, Oshawott, Deerling, and Zorua grab on to her leg.) Oh come on!

Mac: Just take them with you.

Kari: All right. (She take 6 poke balls and takes and they all go in them.)

(Everyone get's in the spaceship and Kari's Grandma, Jade, and Selene all wave good bye as they leave.)

PREVIEW: J has kidnapped Bloo for Suzy. Mac has some investigating on his ware bouts, and Kari's unknown Pokemon will be revealed when she trades it to Mac.


	10. Bloo Divide

**Bloo Divide**

(ON THE OPEN STREETS)

(N is walking on the sidewalk minding his own business when a card landed on his feet and picked it up)

N: What's this? Some kind of leadership request. (continues walking looking at it)

(AT THE ENTRANCE WAY TO FOSTER'S)

Prof. Juniper: (walks in front of Mac, Bloo, and Selene) Hello guys.

Mac: Oh, you must be the Professor of the Unova region.

Prof. Juniper: That's right. I saw that you just met Elora Matsuzaka.

Selene: That's right, Grandma. I'm visiting from her's.

(all four hear a Charizard cry and look above them to see J on a Charizard)

Mac: What's that?

Prof. Juniper: It's a Charizard.

Mac: (pulls out his Pokedex)

Mac's Pokedex: Charizard, the Flame Pokemon, and the evolved form of Charmeleon. Breathing intense, hot flames, it can melt almost anything. Its breath inflicts terrible pain on enemies.

J: Give it up Bloo, you and your Pokemon are mine.

Bloo: What are you talking about?

Mac: Kricketot come out! (He throws out a poke ball and Kricketot comes out.) Use sing. (Kricketot uses sing but J and her Charizard are still standing.) What how are you still standing?

J: Simple earplugs.

Mac: Bloo give me a hand here.

Bloo: Can't my Pokemon are inside.

Mac: Your no help at all.

Prof. Juniper: I'll help. Selene stay with Bloo.

Selene: Right.

Prof. Juniper: Go Minccino!

Minccino: Minccino.

Mac: You have a Minccino?

Prof. Juniper: Just because I'm a professor doesn't mean I can't have Pokemon. Now Minccino use swift. (Minccino moves it's tail around and stars come out of it.)

J: Charizard use Flamethrower! (A jet of fire shoots out of Charizard's mouth and collides with swift.) Pathetic. Go Gigalith! (She throws a poke ball and a Gigalith comes out)

Mac: (looks at his Pokedex to see it has broken)

Prof. Juniper: Here. (tosses him a new Pokedex)

Mac: (catches it and pushes the button and the back part moves to the top)

Pokedex: Gigalith, the Compressed Pokemon and the evolved form of Boldore. Compressing the energy from its internal core lets it fire off an attack capable of blowing away a mountain.

J: Use Power Gem. (It starts to glow then several beams of energy come out of it.)

Mac: Kricketot use-(Kricketot starts to glow.) What? (A green air beam collides with Power Gem.)

J: What the? (An Altaria flies over head.)

Cream: Good work Altaria! Return. (Altaria returns to her poke ball and Cream, Lindsay, and Kari are standing in front of the door to Foster's.)

(Kricketot successfully evolves into Kricketune)

J: UGH! Why is everyone getting in the way?

Cream: Go Buneary! (launches Pokeball)

Lindsay: Lucario, (launches Pokeball) Take frost.

Kari: Snivy, come on out. (throws Pokeball and Snivy comes out as do Cream's Buneary and Lindsay's Lucario)

J: Flamethrower.

(Charizard uses Flamethrower on all six of them and all land on the wall)

Mac: Kricketune, there's a partner for you. (throws Pokeball and Togekiss comes out)

Kari: (looks at Togekiss and then the Pokeball she hasn't opened)

J: (throws a rope and it wraps around Bloo and then lassos him onto Charizard and they take off and Gigalith get on Charizard)

Prof. Juniper: They're getting away.

(Fidget and Olivia come outside)

Fidget: What happened?

Mac: J took Bloo!

Olivia: When?

Mac: Never mind that! Togekiss go- (Looks over to see Kari petting Togekiss and Togekiss seems very happy.) Togekiss!

Kari: Oh come on Mac she likes it.

Mac: She? I thought it was a he.

Kari: Wow.

Prof. Juniper: Hey where's your sister?

(A MANISON)

(J walks into a dark room dragging Bloo by a rope.)

Suzy: (the room lights up and she is sitting in a chair across the room.) I see you have him. The man named Bloo.

Bloo: It's you! You're the crazy girl who calls me Tiffany.

Suzy: I know Tiffany's not a boy name, I just like calling every boy Tiffany, so that's your name Tiffany, is that a problem Tiffany?

J: Hold on, (has her goggles on infa-red and finds Selene in a corner.) Little snake in the grass. (Fires her laser gauntlet at her but doesn't hit anything.) What?

Selene(voice): Over here. (J turns around to only be knocked to the ground.)

Suzy: Get her! Get her! Get her!

J: (Throws smoke bombs to the ground and a hazy figure starts to appear then it's Selene.) Found you.

Selene: (Create a force-field bubble in her hand then forms it into a whip and lashes it at J.)

J: (She dodges it.) Missed.

Selene: Really? (The whip raps around Bloo and is brought to Selene and she runs to the door.)

Suzy: Stop her!

J: I know! (Grabs a rope and throws it at Bloo and it raps around him and he's brought to her.)

Selene: Bloo! (Suzy slams a button on her chair the drops a cage over Selene.)

Suzy: No one can keep me away from Tiffany! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(FOSTER'S)

Mr. Herriman: This is unacceptable! I won't tolerate the illegal adoption of Master Blooregard! Very (censored) ungentleman like.

(Kevin walks inside the main hall)

Kevin: I heard that swear mouth of yours from my car.

Kari: First off, Mac, want to trade with me?

Mac: If you want Togekiss so bad, it's worth a shot.

(5 MINUTES LATER)

(the trade is successful)

Mac: Lets see what I got. (throws the Pokeball and a Zangoose comes out)

Zangoose; Zangoose.

Prof. Juniper: That's a Zangoose.

Mac: (gets out his new Pokedex) Zangoose, eh?

Pokedex: Zangoose, the Cat Ferret Pokemon. Zangoose usually walks on all fours, but stands on its hind legs when angry. For many generations, it has had feuds with Seviper.

Kari: And this one had it's feuds with me.

Hyp: Maybe you were thought to be Seviper. (snickers)

Kari A Sevip…. No, it just wants to kill me.

Zangoose: (rushes towards Kari)

Mac: Return. (returns Zangoose to its Pokeball) I will take good care of it.

Kari: Second of all, there's a maniac who has Bloo is his or her grasp. AND MY SISTER'S MISSING! AGAIN!

Ben: We'll need to find out who's responsible for this. Wilt, make sure you get on Maniac Robimal suit on, Mac, Kari, and Gwen, the four of you will get in my ride. Kevin, take Olivia, Fidget, Cream, and Starfire. Try to find anything that can help us out.

Cream: I can track Bloo with a spell.

Kari: You mean mana.

Cream: Spell.

Kari: Mana.

Cream: Spell!

Kari: Mana!

Gwen: Hey there is no time for this right now!

Cream and Kari: But-

Kevin: No buts!

(A MANSION)

(Bloo wakes-up at a table with a tea set and looks around the room to see everything pink and when he looks at a mirror he is wearing a pink dress with a blonde wig with a pink bow.)

Bloo: What am I wearing!

Suzy: your tea party outfit.

Bloo: (He turns to see Suzy sipping tea.) What are you doing to me?

Suzy: Shut and drink your tea Tiffany!

Bloo: Where's my friend? What did you do to her!

Suzy: SHUT UPAND DRINK YOUR TEA TIFFANY!

Bloo: MAKE ME!

Suzy: (Takes a remote out and presses a button and shocks Bloo.) Now drink your tea.

Bloo: N-(Gets shocked.) Neve-(Shocked again.) Fine.

(BEN'S CAR)

(Everyone is sitting quietly but Mac twitches.)

Wilt: You alright Mac?

Mac: Yeah I'm-(Twitches two more times.) Fine.

Gwen: Something isn't right.

Kari: Wait a minute. (Touches Mac's head and her eyes glow pink.)

Ben: Kari what are you doing?

Kari(Bloo's voice): Help!

Wilt: What?

Kari(Bloo's voice): She's making me drink tea and wear dresses and play with dolls and and…oh no! She's making me do…BALL ROOM DANCING AAAAHHHHHH! (Kari's head drops and her normal voice returns.) that's all I could get.

(AT SOME DULL PLACE)

(as Frollo and Em Atron are going down the stairs)

Em Atron: But do you accept?

Frollo: I told you yes already, but I won't enjoy a moment. Thieves and cutpurses, the dregs of humankind, all mixed together in a shallow, drunken stupor.

(AT KEVIN'S CAR)

Fidget: I don't know why Bloo would be kidnapped. I have two Pokemon that could easily rescue him.

Kevin: It's not simple. Even children are masterminds of crime that adults would usually cause. It's our job to make sure that it is kept contained.

Cream: He's not that far. I can feel him. We're gonna need to be stout.

Olivia: (shakes her head) There's no telling what lies ahead.

Kevin: (Looks at the car mirror and see J's ship fly past them going in the opposite direction.) Guess her money's been collected.

(MEANWHILE IN BEN'S CAR WHICH IS GOING WITH KEVIN'S CAR)

Kari: That girl must've been rich.

Mac: You think? (twitches)

Ben: We're not far now.

(Both drivers see a mansion that looks haunted from the outside.)

Kari: I sense an aura that it is not what it appears.

(Two business looking bodyguards are at the front door.)

Mac: (Hangs up.)

Wilt: What were you doing?

Mac: Calling a last resort.

(All ten get out of the respective car that they were in.)

Starfire: I'll try to fly, (Pointing at the roofs.) if only there weren't lasers from all directions that will kill us.

Wilt: I'm going. (Transforms into an anaconda.)

Gwen: Arbok, you help too. (Throws Pokeball and Arbok comes out.)

Arbok: Massssssssssssssster, what do you wish?

Gwen: Help Wilt.

(Arbok and Wilt slither into the sewer.)

Cream: I'll distract the guards. Teapetrika.

(a tea set is place between the guards and they screamed)

Both Guards: (Run away.) GHOST!

Cream: Not what I had in mind. (shrugs her shoulders)

(They run to the door but J walks in front of them.)

Mac: You!

J: Take one more step and you'll be roasted. Salamence. (Throws a Pokeball up and Salamence comes out.)

Gwen: I'll-(Kari walks in front of her.)

Kari: Hold your breath. Let me have some fun. I haven't battled in awhile.

J: Your grave.

Kari: Go. (Everyone else leaves to go save Bloo.)

J: Silly child do you really think you can beat me?

Kari: I've heard enough. (Throws Pokeball and Deerling comes out.)

J: A waste of time.

Kari: Retaliate. No holding back.

J: You are such a mutt. Incinerate.

(Salamence uses Incinerate on Deerling while Deerling prepares to use Retaliate and Deerling faints.)

Kari: (Returns Deerling.) Forgive me Deerling.

J: I've seen better Pokemon tactics little one.

Kari: That's right, I'm a little strong girl. Tepig. (Throws Pokeball and Tepig comes out.)

Tepig: Tepig.

(AT HALLWAY)

Kevin: Just as expected, the inside is beautiful and highly tech.

Wilt: (Gets out of the sewer with Arbok.)

Gwen: (Returns Arbok.) Who knew the sewer leads to the hallway?

Mac: We'll split up like we did before to see who gets in the car with whom. There's only nine of us since Kari is dealing with J.

Starfire: I'll decide the teams. Kevin, Cream, and Ben will search for Selene, I'll go with Olivia, and Fidget and look for clues, and Mac, Gwen, and Wilt, keep anything that goes wrong at bay.

Mac: Okay now, move.

(All but Mac, Gwen, and Wilt leave the hallway.)

Mac: Better be safe Bloo.

Wilt: He will be.

(AT A DARK CATACOMB LIKE HALLWAY)

Starfire: (Uses a star bolt as a flashlight.)

Olivia: Bloo! I hope you're alive.

Fidget: He will be toots, I will use my ears to locate him. (Places his hand on his ear.) We still have a long ways to go.

(Five bodyguards appear in front of them.)

Starfire: We have company.

(AT A PRISON CELL)

Selene: Why does this keep happening to me?

(Kevin, Cream, and Ben are in front of her cell.)

Selene: It's about time.

Kevin: I got this. (Touches the bars and becomes metal and his hands becomes a sword for the moment and slashes the bars.)

Selene: (Gets out.) That was fast.

Kevin: We better join Olivia, Fidget, and Starfire.

Ben: Okay, they said they would be somewhere that look like the catacombs.

(OUTSIDE)

Kari: (Returns Tepig.) Best surrender J. Zorua, let's go. (Throws Pokeball and Zorua comes out.) Usually it uses Illusion to look like a Pokemon from my party. But I decided for him to not use it. I'll let you see his signature move, Night Daze.

Zorua: Zorua. (Uses Night Daze and Salamence gets a lot of damage and faints and J gets moved back a few.)

J: (Groans as she slides back and grabs a Pokeball.) Drapion! (As she throws it.) Cross Poison, go!

(Drapion comes out and uses Cross Poison on Zorua.)

Kari: Zorua!

Code 3: Sir. (he along with Codes 14, 13, 450, 72, 30, and 41 appear)

J: What?

Code 3: The Safety Patrol are coming, Fillmore and Third to be exact.

J: Guess the child will have to defend for herself. (Throws a smoke ball and the bad guys got away.)

Kari: Where did they go? Ugh. (Looks at a Pokeball.) Maybe I need more practice.

(HALLWAY)

(Wilt, Gwen, and Mac are walking down the hallway.)

Wilt: I thought we were suppose to stay where.

Mac: He's my imaginary friend I have a right to find him to!

Gwen: How do you even know where we are going?

Mac: Kari said that me and Bloo have a special connection so I should be able to locate him threw that.

Gwen: Wait do you hear that?

(They are very quiet and they hear agonizing screams.)

Wilt: That person sounds in trouble!

Mac: Let's go! (They run to Suzy's room and see her trying to force Bloo to drink tea.) Bloo!

Bloo: (Looks at Mac with a happy face.) Mac! You came to save me!

Suzy: You can't have Tiffany!

Mac: Pikachu come on out. (Pikachu comes out of Mac's backpack and is ready to fight.)

Pikachu: Pika.

Gwen: You keep your Pikachu in your backpack?

Mac: Yeah he doesn't mind.

Suzy: (Takes out a remote and presses a button and a cage falls over Mac, Gwen, Wilt, and Pikachu.) Hahahaha I win!

Bloo: NO!

(The remote disappears from Suzy's hand.)

Suzy: What?

Selene(voice): Hey Suzy lights out! (She punches Suzy in the face knocking her out and then re-appears and let's Mac, Wilt, Gwen, and Pikachu out of the cage.)

Wilt: Selene good to see you.

Selene: Nice seeing you to Wilt.

Gwen: Where is everyone?

Selene: They are putting everyone in jail. Sadly J got away.

Suzy: (fakes being sad)You don't know how lonely it is when you only have just your parents. They always want what's best for a rich girl.

Fillmore: Maybe, but you got what you wanted by doing something illegal.

Suzy: I was misguided, I didn't know what I was doing.

Ingrid: I've seen better lying.

(Suzy puts Bloo in a bag and takes it and jumps out the window and Ingrid and Fillmore follow her, Suzy swings the bag and knocks down a tree while running and before it falls to the ground, Ingrid and Fillmore slide under it and continue to run after her, all of them made it onto the streets, Suzy is running the road, which caused car crashes all over the place, Ingrid and Fillmore continue to chase, Suzy eventually tripped over a rock and sprained her knee and complained)

Suzy: Oh no, I got a boo-boo.

Fillmore: Suzy, you hurt a lot of people in lot of ways. Abusing them, doing things that don't want to do. Why?

Suzy: For him.

(AS THE FLASHBACK GOES)

Suzy: I placed that rose in Courtney's bag without her noticing thinking that it would help her get what I want and have Tiffany for life, but Sonic got in the way. My next plan was to convince Chip Ramirez to dress up as Ratigan to think that he rose from the grave even though Ratigan was just nothing more than a costume, but you busted him. And then I saw TDC episode fifty and knew that Pokemon Hunter J was my only way to fulfill my evil plot. (the flashback scene ends) And if you hadn't shown up, it would've been successful. That Mac doesn't deserving Blooregard whom I call him Tiffany. You should know better Tiffany. And it's a good thing I bought.

Fillmore: One, stop calling boys that, and two, that kind of spending is known as black mart, if he is off limits, he's off limits.

(The RCMP arrive on a truck)

Ingrid: Guess cavalry got the better of you child.

Suzy: (angrily sighs)

(15 MINUTES LATER)

(Suzy gets inside the truck with a rope tied to hands in front of her by the police)

Mac: Not to impinge your thoughts, but what happened to your battle with J?

Kari: (freaks out) Nothing, absolutely nothing!

Mac: Doesn't sound like nothing.

Kari: Says you, you are of a family of Pokemon Trainers. Especially Gym Leaders.

Mac: You insulting my dad?

Kari: No. Humph.

PREVIEW: Kari and Mac start a new rivalry and begin a six on six battle live at the Sunyshore Gym. The commentators of the battle will be Volkner, Flint, and Whitney. Meanwhile, Cosmo plays a game show called Stranded taking place in a hotel room.


	11. Chance Reaction

**Chance Reaction**

(NEXT MORNING AT THE DINIG ROOM)

(the other imaginary friends try to back away from Mac and Kari's argument)

Kari: Why does your Sableye keep getting into my stuff?

Mac: He doesn't know better, he just thinks you have gems stashed somewhere.

Kari: Why would I bring gems? I'm a tomboy, not a girly girl.

Mac: You don't have to remind me.

Kari: Yes I do.

Mac: Well your Oshawott thought that I was some kind of target practice.

Kari: It's not my fault you're wearing red. It's just Oshawott's habit.

(some imaginary friends leave the table)

Cream: When will this end?

(Volkner and Whitney walk in)

Mac: Dad and cous.

Kari: (mimics Mac as a mock) Dad and cous.

Cream: Sorry, you came in at a bad time, you have to leave bye-bye.

Mr. Herriman: Miss Cream, let them have their peace.

Volkner: Funny bunny's right.

OFFICE CC:

Mr. Herriman: Ooookay.

Cream: But it's a really bad… (faints and Eduardo catches her)

Volkner: If you two want to argue, do it during a battle.

Whitney: Plus, I brought in a friend of your father's Mac.

(Flint comes in)

Mac: Hey Flint.

Kari: (mocks Mac again) Flint.

Izzy: Watch out Kari, he's a Sinnoh League Elite Four member.

Kari: Uh Izzy, I have had it up to here ( puts her hand on her forehead), Mac has family members and friends that are experienced battlers, and my only friend is a professor, who rarely battles, nothing wrong about that though.

Flint: Volkner has a point, if you want a feud, you should do it in a Pokemon battle.

Kari: OKAY THEN 6 ON 6 WITH NO SUBSTITIONS BECAUSE HE IS ABLE TO HAVE UP TO 17 POKEMON ON HIS TEAM WHILE THE REST OF US ARE ALLOWED 6! WHY IS THAT?

Whitney: Because Mac possess qualities that no other trainer has before. A heart that shows that a trainer what obstacles he can conquer along the way.

Kari: So does every… (gets interrupted by a fog horn sound made by a fog horn used by Heather)

POTTY CC:

Heather: What? She was gonna say….. (footage gets cut off)

(AT A HOTEL ROOM)

Voice: This is a hotel room in Sunyshore City. We placed eight strange people stranded in a hotel room, and they are: Franklin, Cosmo, Ben Ali Gator, Courtney, Fez, Mr. Gullible, Rabbit, and Peck. The rules, you leave the room, you lose. The price goes to the last person remaining in the hotel room. One million dollars. Now, let's see how long these strange people can stand each other in a hotel room. Stranded. 11:30 AM.

Cosmo: So, shall we introduce ourselves?

Rabbit: No way twinkle toes, I'm winning that cool mill.

Courtney: Ugh, in your dreams.

Peck: Will this argument ever stop?

Mr. Gullible: My name is Mr. Gullible. I lost this contestant the last time, but this time, I'm gonna win.

Courtney: Thing is, if you just have one foot in the hallway, it doesn't count.

Mr. Gullible: Really?

Courtney: World is a crazy place isn't it.

Cosmo: (gets suspicious on Courtney) That girl has a problem.

Mr. Gullible: Guess I'll try it myself. (gets his left foot in this the hallway and the alarm sounds off) Wait a minute, I've been tricked. (guards take him away) Stop, I'm angry with all of you.

Franklin: That was a little cruel.

Voice: With Mr. Gullible gone, only seven remain. On the stroke of twelve, they start getting on each other's nerves.

Fez: (while Franklin tosses and catches a pebble, Ben Ali Gator and Rabbit play chess, Cosmo reads a book, Courtney is on her PDA, and Peck watches TV) How many licks does it take to get to the Tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Pop? (licks) One. (licks) Two. (about to lick) Aw, screw it. (bites and feels pain) Ow, my tooth. Why did I bite?

Ben Ali Gator: (move Queen) Queen E4 to G2. Checkmate.

Rabbit: Shoot.

Peck: I don't get it. Why did we all come here in the first place? (backs up without knowing he was going in the hallway) Wait, it was an accident. (runs from the guards)

(AT STADIUM)

(Ash, Iris, and Cilan walk into their seats)

Fidget: Excuse me, Ash. Who are your new traveling buddies?

Iris: Oh, my name's Iris.

Cilan: And I'm Cilan. A Pokemon Connoisseur.

Fidget: I see. Maybe we should stay focused on the match up.

Whitney: Hello there. Me, Flint, and Volkner will be your commentators.

Flint: Now let's see how this watch up goes.

Kari: Your up Deerling. (throws Pokeball and Deerling comes out)

Mac: (puts in a Pokeball in the Pokeball Launcher) You ready of this Kari? (launches Pokeball and Sandslash comes out)

Flint: This battle is starting to heat up.

Volkner: The coin toss has decided that Kari should use the first attack.

Kari: Finally, someone that has something to do with Mac helps me. Deerling, Energy Ball.

Deerling: (uses Energy Ball and hits Sandslash)

Fidget: Oh my crumpets.

Cilan: Deerling is part Grass type. But Mac is an experienced trainer.

Cream: But Kari's had Pokemon a lot longer than Kari.

Eduardo: Go Kari!

Dee Dee: Don't count Mac out though.

Dexter: My stupid sister has a point.

Mac: We're not done yet, Sandslash, Sandstorm.

Sandslash: (uses Sandstorm and the entire field is engulfed by swirling sand)

Volkner: I can't see a thing.

Whitney: I think I know what's going on.

Kari: (groans) Deerling, Camouflage.

Deerling: (uses Camouflage and becomes a Ground type)

Kari: Now finish it off with Tackle.

(Deerling uses Tackle but Sandslash quickly evades)

Kari: No way.

Mac: It's a good thing he has the ability Sand Veil.

Jinx: Sand Veil?

Cilan: It raises the evasiveness during a sandstorm.

Mac: Now use Fury Cutter.

(Sandslash uses Fury Cutter and knocks out Deerling)

Whitney: That has got to hurt.

Kari: Seriously? (returns Deerling) But I won't back down.

Mac: Was that a threat?

Kari: All right, Oshawott, (throw Pokeball) you know what to do.

(the Pokeball opens and Oshawott comes out and uses Water Gun on Mac)

Kari: Not what I had in mind.

Mac: Would you quit it?

Kari: Oshawott attacks anything that's red.

Mac: Never mind, use Rollout.

Kari: Protect.

Mac: Uh-oh.

(Sandslash uses Rollout but Oshawott protects himself)

Mac: You are one messed up alien. Sandslash use Sandstorm. (Sandslash starts to use Sandstorm.)

Flint: Now that's trash talk.

Kari: Hydro Pump to stop the storm.

(Oshawott uses Hydro Pump and the Sandstorm subdues)

Mac: That helps no way.

Kari: At least not for you. Razor Shell Oshawott.

(Oshawott uses Razor Shell and defeats Sandslash)

Iris: Shouldn't have Oshawott just used Hydro Pump and Sandslash and let the storm be?

Fidget: Doubt that was part of Kari's plan.

Cream: Kari always has a-(sees a Joltik swinging by runs out of the stadium)

Ash: (chases after her) Wait up.

Iris: Ash, where are you going? Ugh. Such a kid.

(AT THE HOTEL ROOM)

Voice: During 1:00 PM, something happens that surprises everyone.

Rabbit: The rest of you five will taken out at once leaving m e, moi.

Courtney: (censored) idiot.

Rabbit: (sniffs) Uh-oh. (sneezes continuously walking backwards not realizing he was about fall through the window and trips and falls into the water and then hears the alarm as he gets back up the surface) Oh no! (swims)

(BACK AT THE MATCH BETWEEN MAC AND KARI)

Mac: Okay, let this work. (launches the Ultra Ball and Camerupt comes out)

Volkner: Shocking to see him send someone that's at a disadvantage.

Whitney: Maybe he has a plan.

Kari: (obnoxiously laughs and Oshawott does so too) Classic.

Mac: So weak. Both of you.

Kari: (worried) Um, you might want to take that back.

(Oshawott gets mad and uses Hydro Pump towards Camerupt and it hits her and everyone behind her 5 feet away)

Cilan: That was one powerful Hydro Pump, guess Oshawott has proven to be a robust opponent.

(Camerupt is shown to have fainted)

Chomper: And Camerupt didn't even stand a chance.

Guido: Poor girl.

Mac: Return (returns Camerupt)

(AT THE RUNWAY)(Cream chases that Joltik like there was no tomorrow as Ash follows)

Ash: Cream the Rabbit you get back here this instant.

Cream: (uses her Pokeball Launcher and launches a Pokeball) Beautifly, String Shot.

(Beautifly comes out and uses String Shot and Joltik)

Cream: Yes, that cute spider is mine. Go Pokeball. (launches a Pokeball at Joltik and it hits and it is sent to the Pokeball and it starts to shake a few but then it stops but the button is still red and Cream picks it up) Yes, Joltik has been captured.

Beautifly: Beau, Beautifly.

(the Pokeball seals itself)

Cream: Come to think, Joltik is my seventh Pokemon, and you're only allowed six at a time, Mac exceptional, who's only allowed seventeen.

Ash: So you finally figured it out.

Eduardo: Look what I gut. (shows him hugging a Whismur)

Ash: That's great Ed, but it's useless…

Eduardo: (returns Whismur to its Pokeball)

Ash: You caught it using a Pokeball.

(BACK AT THE HOTEL)

Voice: They are exhausted and on 12:26 PM, it's time to banish one of their own from the game.

Cosmo: (shows to have written down Courtney)

Courtney: (reveals her vote for Cosmo) Karma's gonna bite you in the butt missie.

Cosmo: (shows a disgusted look)

Ben Ali Gator: Not to be rude or anything, (shows his vote) but I voted for Fez.

Franklin: (reveals his vote) Me too.

Fez: (slowly reveals his vote for Franklin) I know I'm out. (walks out of the hotel room)

Voice: Now with only four contestants left, things are starting to heat up.

Cosmo: (drinks a bottle of water) Did you know that the water crisis rate is up the roof?

Courtney: (on her PDA) Not interested flower girl.

Franklin: (passes out then wake up and is about the get up) I'm okay.

Cosmo: Um, Franklin.

Franklin: (realizes his head is past the line as security takes him out of the game)

(BACK AT THE STADIUM)

Mac: (as Sableye comes out) Sableye, let's go.

Kari: Okay, now you are just being a hypocrite.

Mac: We'll see about that, Sableye Dark Pulse.

(Sableye hits Oshawott with Dark Pulse)

Kari: What?

Mac: Now, use Hone Claws.

(Sableye's claws glow dark)

Kari: Don't give up, use Swords Dance.

(Oshawott uses Swords Dance)

Mac: Finish it off with Punishment.

(Sableye uses Punishment and faints Oshawott)

Kari: That's not right. Punishment can't be that powerful.

Iris: If your opponent raises its stats it can! You're getting yourself whipped you kid!

Kari: ENOUGH! I have had it. (throws Pokeball and Zorua comes out)

Mac: Let's go, Dark Pulse.

Kari: Night Daze.

(both Pokemon use their attacks respectively and both ended up fainting)

Flint: (with an embarrassed smile) Talk about two birds with one stone.

Mac: (returns Sableye) You deserve a good rest.

Kari: (as she returns Zorua) We'll get em next time. Hey Mac, why don't you just give up?

Mac: (as he puts the Pokeball in the Pokeball Launcher) I was about to ask you the same thing. (launches Pokeball) Go for it Chingling.

(the Pokeball opens and Chingling comes out)

Kari: (throws Pokeball) I choose you Snivy.

(the Pokeball opens and Snivy comes out)

Whitney: Both are very adorable, I could just swaddle them up with cloth.

Volkner: Let's save that for next Christmas.

Mac: Hyper Voice go.

(Chingling uses Hyper Voice)

Kari: Watch yourself Snivy, Attract.

Ash: (gets back in his seat) That's what my Snivy knows.

Snivy: (uses Attract on Mac's Chingling and it works on him)

Mac: Uh-oh, Chingling's in trouble.

Tails: Looks like both boys are in a pickle right now. And what's taking Cosmo?

Iris: Who's he?

Tails: She.

Iris: Okay, now you're just being a kid.

Tails: You see, Cosmo just happens to be my girlfriend!

Cilan: So Fidget, Pokemon Basketball is up tomorrow, how many Pokemon do you have?

Fidget: Just Gliscor, Jumpluff, and Archeops, besides I wasn't gonna participate in Pokemon Basketball anyway.

Kari: Vine Whip let's go.

(Snivy uses Vine Whip on Chingling and knocks him out)

Eduardo: Yeah, Kari.

Cilan: Hasn't Mac thought of having it evolve into Chimecho at this point?

Hyp: Like I'll tell.

Blossom: On the contrary, he actually plans on doing so.

Hyp: And how do you know this Blossom?

Blossom: (blunders) It's just that….. Well…..

Mac: (as the Pokeball opens to reveal Zangoose) Go Zangoose.

Kari: I already know all of Zangoose's moves. This match up is in the bag.

(AT THE HOTEL)

Voice: With only three left, and the temperature rising, everyone is trying to find a way to stay cool. And what is about to happen is an all time first.

Courtney: (using her PDA) Not….. Losing.

Cosmo: She's not backing done. I have to end this once and for all.

Courtney: Hey, why….

Cosmo: (grabs Courtney's arm) I'm taking both of us done.

Courtney: WHAT?

Cosmo: No questions.

Ben Ali Gator: But why are you…..

Cosmo: Money's not important in this case. We're going. (leaves taking Courtney with her)

(AT STADIUM)

Mac: Zangoose, finish it off with X Scissor.

(Zangoose uses X Scissor and takes down Snivy)

Blaineley: (tries to get in but the guards won't let her by showing papers) Are you out of your minds? I'M A SUPERSTAR!

Kari: (returns Snivy) I have two Pokemon left to use. Think of yourself as a quiter.

Mac: Zangoose and I have gotten the hang of each other since we practiced without you looking. That's why you don't know he could use X Scissor.

Kari: (clinches her fist) Then how about your previous Pokemon? (throws Pokeball and Togekiss comes out)

Mac: (puts his index finger on his forehead) That could be a problem.

Volkner: More trash talk, how long will this feud keep up?

Whitney: Who knows Uncle?

(Zangoose prepares to attack Kari but Togekiss uses Aura Sphere and knocks out Zangoose)

Mac: Guess Zangoose battled Snivy because it was a snake, but didn't battle Togekiss because he wanted to kill you instead. (returns Zangoose) You deserve a good rest.

Kari: Quit while you can, you have one Pokemon left. It's game over.

Mac: Not exactly. (his Pikachu comes out of his backpack)

Cilan: Interesting procedure. Mac has really become a robust battler if I say so myself.

Mac: Electro Ball.

(Pikachu prepares to use Electro Ball)

Kari: Doge it.

(Togekiss dodges)

Kari: Now use Sweet Kiss.

(Togekiss uses Sweet Kiss but Pikachu quickly dodges)

Kari: (pouts) Fine, Air Slash.

Mac; (looks confident) Think again missie. Volt Tackle.

(both Pokemon prepare their attacks and collide but Pikachu comes out safely and lands on Mac's head while Togekiss comes out of the smoke being knocked out)

Flint: Well, guess this makes each competitor done to one each, things are heating up.

Mac: (thinks to himself) I know she'll use….

Kari: (throws Pokeball) Tepig.

(the Pokeball opens and Tepig comes out)

Cilan: Most likely Kari's premium brand.

Kari: I must take done Pikachu with one attack.

Mac: This is it, one attack to end it all.

Mac/Kari: VOLT TACKLE!/FLAME CHARGE!

(everyone is surprised in awe by the determination the two opponents have)

(both Tepig and Pikachu do as commanded and once they collide, fire and electricity shoot out everywhere in he air creating some sort of plasma explosion display)

Fidget: I have a bad feeling about this.

(as the dust settles, both Pokemon have revealed to be fainted)

Mac: Pikachu!

Kari: Tepig!

Flint: I guess this must be the most interesting tie I have ever seen.

(everyone cheers)

(Mac and Kari look madly at each other)

Mac/Kari: This is all your fault. Me? Yes you.

Trip: You're both boonies.

Mac: Boonies?

Kari: Listen kid, I come from the planet of Barobo, so don't even…

Trip: So, Kari, are the other creatures on Barobo also from the boonies?

Kari: Mac, hold me back. (Mac holds her back as she tries to attack him while Trip gets out his camera and snaps a picture of that moment)

(AT A CAVE AT LUNG MOUNTAIN)

(Grimhilde walks into the mouth of the cave and sees Ninja Monkeys surrendering her)

Grimhilde: What is going on?

Baboon: (appears) Well, somehow Panda can't resist leaving his paws on other animals.

Grimhilde: That name is of no consequence to me.

Baboon: (sighs) Fine. Troops, we'll have to destroy the valley by asking Dragon for plans.

Grimhilde: Wait, ah yes, that is the task. Can you inform more on Panda?

PREVIEW: Pokemon Basketball has finally arrived, and Ash, Iris, and Cilan are joining the soon to be constants as they leave from Foster's to the valley, but first they have to stop by Pokemon Basketball. Three known combatants that I'll reveal to you are Gwen, Cream, and Ursula. A total of 16 combatants will participate and some of them are people we are familiar with. Can you guess which ones?


	12. The Gwen And Ursula Conflict

**The Gwen And Ursula Conflict**

**(Noted that I made a typo on the preview of this episode, there are eight contestants, not sixteen)**

(IN A BASKETBALL STADIUM)

Gwen: (signs up) It's a good thing we packed up from Foster's for this.

Bloo: You think?

Skunk: Don't forget though, we're going to the valley after this.

Ash: Mac, I suggest you enter too.

Mac: What do you say?

Mac's Pikachu: (comes out of Mac's backpack and agrees)

Bianca: I tripped!

(everyone looks at Bianca struggling as she runs)

Bianca: Can't control myself! (bumps into Mac and he gets pushed onto a desk as a stack of papers start scattering)

(5 MINUTES LATER)

Bianca: I'm so sorry. Hope you can forgive me. I never meant to do such a thing.

Cream: (signing up) Why do simpletons get all the attention?

Gwen: So, you're also participating in Pokemon Basketball?

Bianca: Yes, and I just entered recently.

Mac: (sees Paul signing up) Okay then... (gets signed up)

Kari: (registers with her also showing that she will be using Snivy, Tepig, Oshawott, Deerling, and Zorua by drawing their silhouettes in crayon)

Gwen: (gives her registration to the attendant and suddenly hears a voice saying "Are you really going to enter?") Huh? Um little girl, are you wanting to watch me lose from the seating area?

"Young Girl": Correction, I'm going to win.

Gwen: Well, that's new to hear. (during that time, a man who is cross-dress as a Gloom and wearing blue jeans and has blue eyes with no scalia, walks past them holding a registration form) Well, good luck.

(1 HOUR LATER)

(cheering can be heard from the stadium as an unnamed announcer walks up to the podium)

Announcer: (clears his throat) Attention people. It's that time of month again. Our one of a kind Pokemon Basketball. Each month, the first eight trainers who sign up participate using five Pokemon at their disposal to get as many baskets scored within the five minute time period. The winner receives a life time supply of Rage Candybars. Bartok has chosen the tournament bracket based on personalities and Pokemon they registered with. Bianca will have to borrow three Pokemon from another trainer to avoid disqualification by the way.

Bartok: (flies on the platform) Alright guys, don't be hasty. (gives the announcer the sheet) Here you go.

Announcer: (reads off the list) The first round has four matches, the first is Cream and Ursula.

Gwen: That's the girl I met earlier.

Ursula: Have you even practiced?

Cream: No, but...

Ursula: Hm, this match is in the bags for sure.

Announcer: The second matchup is Kari and Bianca.

Bianca: That's me, Bianca. Best of luck for both of us Hikari.

Kari: (growls like a caged animal and tightens her grip on a crayon until it snaps in two with both ends pointing up)

Announcer: Our third match constants of Paul and Mac.

(both of them look at each other)

Announcer: And game number four is Alexavier and Gwen.

Gwen: (looks at Alexavier, who past them earlier, and looks awkward)

Announcer: The winners of the first two matches face each other and so forth.

Bianca: (talking to Leshawna, Fidget, and Jack) sorry for dragging you here, but I was wondering if I can borrow your Pokemon.

Fidget: (pulls out his Pokeball) Random question.

(Fidget, Jack, and Leshawna give Bianca one of their Pokemon.)

Bianca: And just before the first match ended.

Cream: Have faith in me you guys.

(Skitty, Joltik, Rapidash, Altaria, and Glaceon charge for the ball which Flareon has)

Ursula: Plusle, Minun, Discharge.

(Plusle and Minun use Discharge and Cream's Pokemon get stunned as the buzzer signals the end game)

Cream: No fair! My't Ranto. (teleports with her Pokemon)

Announcer: And with a score of 5 to 3, Ursula moves on.

Bianca: I'm up next. (walks on the field)

(Kari walks on the opposite end)

Bianca: Alright, let's show em. (throws Pokeballs revealing her Pignite and Mincinno, as well as the Jumpluff, Luxray, and Corsola she borrowed)

Kari: Isn't that... nevermind. (throws her Pokeballs with her Snivy, Tepig, Oshawott, Deerling, and Zorua coming out)

Announcer: Let's begin. (throws the basketball)

(the basketball is caught by Oshawott)

Selene: My sister's Oshawott is fast.

Iris: Wonder how Mac and Paul will fair.

Kari: Oshawott, pass it to Deerling.

(Oshawott passes the basketball to Deerling)

Bianca: Pignite, intercept it.

(Pignite takes the ball before Deerling could get it)

Kari: Oh my God. Snivy use Attract.

Bianca: Flamethrower, to that hoop.

Kari: We'll see about that. Zorua, conjunction it with Fake Tears.

(Zorua fake cries and it bothers Pignite)

Bianca: So cute.

(Snivy uses her Attract on Pignite and Pignite falls in love)

Bianca: All right Fidget's Jumpluff, Poison Powder on Snivy.

(Jumpluff prepares to use Poison Powder)

Kari: Snivy, use Vine Whip to grab the basketball and dodge Poison Powder, lickity-split.

(Snivy uses Vine Whip to grab the basketball from the attracted Pignite and dodges Poison Powder)

Bianca: Thunder Fang.

Jack: (speaking in his mind) That's Luxray's most powerful move.

(Jack's Luxray uses Thunder Fang)

Kari: Get in the way Deerling. And Snivy, aim for the hoop.

(Deerling jumps up and takes the Thunder Fang and Snivy aims for the basketball but misses)

Bianca: Leshawna's Corsola, Minccino, get it.

(they both get it but accidentally collide with each other)

Leshawna: Ugh.

Kari: Tepig, shoot for the hoop.

(Tepig runs up to the basketball and uses his snout to successfully shoot it in the hoop)

Announcer: We are down to one minute and Kari just scored her first point. Rebound goes to Bianca.

Bianca: Minccino, pass it to Pignite.

(Mincinno passes it but Oshawott grabs it and slam dunks)

Announcer: (as the buzzer rings) And an unexpected move from Oshawott puts Kari to victory 2-0.

Ursula: She's not going to be much of a problem.

(7 MINUTES LATER WITH PAUL AND MAC TIED AT 2 A PIECE WITH 1 MINUTE LEFT)

Paul: Electivire, Double Team.

(Electivire uses Double Team surrounding Staraptor who has the ball and Drapion, Ninjask, Aggron, and Hariyama come to tackle)

Mac: Fly up.

(Staraptor flies up and all miss)

Mac: Pass it to Pikachu and Pikachu uses Iron Tail to the hoop)

(the timer reaches 10 seconds)

(Staraptor pushes his feet and passes it in the air)

(Pikachu gets ready for Iron Tail)

(the timer reaches three seconds then two)

(Pikachu uses Iron Tail to make a slam dunk as the buzzer sounds)

Announcer: And with an incredible comeback, Mac moves on!

Paul: (returns his Pokemon to his Pokeballs then looks at Mac and smiles) You have now become a worthy opponent. (bows with respect and walks off)

(3 MINUTES LATER)

Alexavier: (holding five Pokeballs in one hand with them balancing on each other) Vilpume, Whimsicott, Carnivine, Grimer, Shelmet. (throws Pokeballs) Reveal yourselves.

(all five Pokemon come out of their Pokeballs)

Butterfree: This does not sound easy.

Espeon: Nothing is easy.

Gwen: Espeon has a point. Just know what to use without me telling you.

Announcer: A unique strategy from Gwen, but will it work against 3 time champion Alexavier? Start the timer. (tosses the basketball up)

Alexavier: Get it Carnivine, with your mouth.

(Carnivine catches it with its mouth)

Alexavier: Now pass it to Shelmet.

(Carnivine coughs up the basketball, but Arbok coils it up)

Arbok: , but thisssssssssss is no giving up.

Gwen: Watch this Alexavier.

Grovyle: (forming a ball of energy Energy Ball! (tosses the Energy Ball)

Alexavier: Whimsicott, Protect.

(meanwhile Arbok puts the basketball through the hoop)

Alexavier: What? No one gets a basket from my side.

Announcer: And for the first time ever, someone scores a point when against Alexavier.

Alexavier: I always turn the tables on competitors.

Announcer: Three minutes and a half left.

Cilan: Gwen is showing real potential.

Dexter: As far as I know, Alexavier got distracted and let his guard down temporarily.

Geoff: All right. Party! (goes back to kissing Bridgette)

Alexavier: Grimer, pass it to Vileplume.

Piloswine: No! (rushes, but trips) and falls short by an inch.

Grovyle: Does he ever listen.

(Grimer passes the basketball to Vileplume)

Announcer: 2 minutes left.

Ursula: (watching from the waiting room) I'll take either one down.

(Heather sees Alejandro struggling with getting his food carried properly with him and then stops struggling as he sits next to her)

Alejandro: This is, uh, coincidence.

Espio: (feels jealous)

Justin: Jealous much Espio?

Espio: Never been more so in my life.

Espeon: (snatches the ball from Shelmet using her tail and tosses it in the air) Go now Butterfree.

Butterfree: Let's strengthen our lead. Whirlwind. (uses Whirlwind on the basketball and it goes straight from the hoop)

Alexavier: Not again.

(the buzzer sounds)

Announcer: And Alexavier's winning streak is over with Gwen victored of 2-1. It's time for the second round of matches. Starting with Ursula and Kari. Then Mac and Gwen.

Butterfree: What was that for Piloswine?

Grovyle: You always do this such of thing. You make us look like the underdogs.

Piloswine: But, it's j- just that I'm so anxious.

Arbok: You can't jussssssssssst move whenever you feel like it.

Grovyle: Just stay away from the ball, okay?

Piloswine: But...

(3 MINUTES LATER)

Announcer: Go! (tosses the basketball up)

Ursula: Alright, catch it Jigglypuff.

Kari: Snivy, Vine Whip on its hands.

(Snivy uses Vine Whip to get Jigglypuff prevented from touching the ball but Vaporeon manages to catch it)

Ash: Guess Ursula some back up plans. Kari might not stand a chance.

Iris: Really? I heard them yelling at each other before the game. You and them are such kids.

Ash: Knock it off with the pep names.

(Minun gets a basket in)

Ursula: (flips her left swirled pig tails) 1-0. Top your game. (her hair gets hit with Water Gun) Will your Oshawott behave?

Kari: It's not my fault your hair's red!

Ursula: It's peach colored! Is it color blind?

Announcer: Um, Kari, time's running out, unless you want Ursula to win by default.

Kari: Okay, okay, okay fine. Zorua, pass it to Snivy.

(Zorua passes it to Snivy)

Kari: Then pass it to... (buzzer sounds)

Announcer: Ouch. Looks like Ursula makes it to the finals.

Kari: Somebody hold me back. (the announcer holds her back as she tries to attack Ursula as she walks away)

(7 MINUTES LATER)

Mac: Stunky, Dragonite, Zangoose, take down Piloswine as a decoy.

Gwen: You shouldn't have said that. (goes back to sketching Trent sharing a Rage Candybar with her)

Mac: What?

Butterfree: Silver Wind. (uses it to block Stunky, Dragonite, and Zangoose from getting the ball from Grovyle)

(the buzzer sounds)

Mac: (puts his arm vertically as it connects to Gwen's hand and they both shake hands) Very proud of you Gwen.

Gwen: Wasn't me. I let my Pokemon decide their own actions.

Mac: Very wise.

(AT THE LOCKER ROOM)

Ursula: (eats a toasted cheese with lettuce politely as she sees Gwen walking towards her)

Gwen: So, remember when you said you would win this thing, I think that will be backfired.

Ursula: Unlikely. You have now dug your own grave.

(2 MINUTES LATER)

Announcer: It's finally time people, the showdown between Gwen and Ursula is now underway. These finalists are energized with excitement as they make way for the most exciting game of the month. So without further ado, lets rock n roll. (throws basketball)

Piloswine: I got it. I got...

Butterfree: (uses Whirlwind to make sure he doesn't screw up)

Ursula: Expected that. Minun, bop it with your tail.

Gwen: What's going on? Focus!

Butterfree: Had to stop Piloswine from messing…

Gwen: I don't care.

Ursula: Flareon, Fire Spin.

Flareon: (uses Fire Spin on Arbok)

Arbok: AHHHHHHHHHHH! Watch it!

Trent: (gasps)

Ursula: Now Vaporeon, shoot it in the hoop.

Vaporeon: (shoots but misses)

Fidget: Can be anyone's game.

Ursula: I'll just attack your Pokemon then.

Alejandro: (uses his binoculars then looks at Heather but Espio comes in front) Seriously?

Gwen: Dodge and try to get the ball in the hoop quickly.

Grovyle: (grabs the ball but Plusle and Minun both use Electro Ball on him and he is paralyzed)

Ursula: Jigglypuff, put Espeon to sleep with Sing.

Jigglypuff: (uses Sing on Espeon who is put to sleep)

(3 MINUTES LATER)

Announcer: No score yet. And there are thirty seconds yet. And Gwen only has Piloswine still active. Who will score?

Gwen: Come on Piloswine, please trust instincts.

Piloswine: Trust. That's all I need to know. (glows a light blue like a sea silhouette and his appearance begins to change)

Ursula: Huh?

Bartok: Never seen this before.

Lindsay: (reads a newspaper without what's going on and gets slapped by Trent with a fly swatter) What was that?

Announcer: Unbelievable.

(Piloswine then successfully becomes Mamoswine)

Gwen: You became Mamoswine.

Mamoswine: Finally some action. Earthquake. (uses Earthquake and all of Ursula's Pokemon land on the ceiling and the ball goes through the hoop before the buzzer stops)

Announcer: How unexpected! Gwen is our new champion.

Gwen: Mamoswine (hugs him) You did good.

Mamoswine: Will cherish this memory.

Ursula: (pets her Pokemon) You all did good. Gwen, I'm disappointed in you.

Gwen: Guess defeat really got to you Ursula.

Ursula: You're lucky my loss was a fluke. I will defeat you next time we meet. (leaves the stage)

(7 MINUTES LATER)

Announcer: Gwen has won the numerous supply of Rage Candybars. She has done the impossible and led her Pokemon to victory. Until next time, farewell!

(AT A HOTEL ROOM)

(a girl wearing a blue jumper dress, black tights, blue boots, and has emerald eyes and black hair was watching a taped recording of a Total Drama Cartoon episode with a scene Of Mac and Pikachu being shown on TV and then pauses it)

"Girl": Well he looks like a lot of fun. Don't they Mimi? (pets a sleeping female Pikachu)

(AT CENTER OF LUNG CAVE)

Grimhilde: (walks on the edge of cliff above a mediterranean lake and Dragon appears in front of her)

Dragon: Who are you?

Grimhilde: Nevermind that. I sent your minions to capture your enemy.

Dragon: Where's Baboon?

Grimhilde: Demoted. Awaits challengers that come to destroy you.

Dragon: What?

Grimhilde; Just trust me.

PREVIEW: The gang finally made it to the valley. However Panda has been kidnapped by Ninja Monkeys, and an organization begins to form of the most notorious villains.


	13. The Art Of Leadership

**The Art Of Leadership**

(IN J'S AIRSHIP)

J: (receives a transmission) Who is this?

(the screen reveals Em Atron)

Em Atron: I am Em Atron.

J: So (picks up her visor goggles) any instructions?

(AT VALLEY)

(all the soon to be competitors along with Selene, Ash, Iris, and Cilan finally reach the Valley to see the new recruits; a male wolf, a female flamingo, a female alligator, a female platypus, and a male lion, named; Wolf, Flamingo, Alligator, Platypus, and Lion respectively, standing at their posts, and Rabbit catches up to the gang)

Skunk: Rabbit, no time no see.

Rabbit: No fair, you beat me hear? Listen (punches his own eye) Master Panda won't take lightly of you beating me up. Chances are, he'll have you banished squirt.

Iris: Excuse me, you punched yourself in the eye, do you even have shame? You're making yourself a kid.

Fox: (comes in front of the gang in pain) Ow.

Skunk: Fox? What is wrong?

Fox: Trouble, Panda's ki….

Owen: Kidnapped?

Heather: (throws a rock on his head as he faints)

Fox: When those monkeys came, Baboon wasn't even there.

Skunk: What?

Selene: Does this mean the invaders won already?

Fox: We'll discuss this later.

(IN J'S AIRSHIP)

(Honest John climbs onto the decking area)

J: Where's Gideon?

Honest John: Arrested.

J: He would be of no use anyway, huh Foulfellow?

(ON THE STREETS)

Scroop: (reads his invitation, then sees Frollo riding on Snowball, his black colored horse) Hey you! I need a lift.

Frollo: (looks at Scroop in disgust but sees the invitation in his claw) As you wish.

(AT VALLEY)

Skunk: So there is still hope to save Master Panda. Those of you who will come with me are Rabbit, Fox, Gwen, Ash, Iris, Cilan, Cream, Hyp, Jinx, Bubbles, Ox, Bird, Snake, Pig, Ben Tails, Jack, and Trent.

Ash: I also heard that Pterano is visiting Lung Mountain for further investigation.

Skunk: Then we will meet him there.

Duck: We'll make sure the Valley doesn't involve more invasions.

(5 MINUTES LATER)

Rabbit: Watch this. (screams with his eyes closed trying to chop a tree but bumps into Snow White)

Snow White: Ow! Oh dear. I am so ashamed for hurting you.

Rabbit: Technically I hit you without….

Snow White: I was on my way to Lung Mountain and…

Pig: Wait, you too?

Snow White: Why yes. I'm Snow White.

Ash: I'm Ash. And you probably know the others from Total Drama.

Iris: My name's Iris.

Cilan: And my name's Cilan. A Pokemon Connoisseur.

Jack: But why you heading to Lung Mountain?

Snow White: She assisted the ninja monkeys.

Bird: Who did?

Snow White: My stepmother, the queen.

Ash: That's Grimhilde.

(IN A ROCKET)

(The Delightful Children are reading their invitation)

(IN A SPACESHIP)

Eustace: (gets a message via computer) You have been invited.

(ON THE PATH TO THE CAVE AT LUNG MOUNTAIN)

(Ash, Ben, Bird, Bubbles, Cilan, Cream, Gwen, Hyp, Iris, Jack, Jinx, Ox, Pig, Rabbit, Skunk, Snake, Snow White, Tails, and Trent reach the entrance then suddenly hear an annoying laugh)

Rabbit: Is that a ninja….

Orange: (is on an automatic mover chair to get him from place to place because he has no hands or feet because he's an orange) I'm not a ninja. I'm an orange. (laughs)

CC:

Jinx: Great. An orange. Just when things couldn't get worse.

Pterano: (flies in front of the gang) Sorry to keep you.

Snow White: Maybe those two can help us.

Cream: Fine.

(At Valley)

Crane: Guys. Platypus and Wolf are dead. I repeat. Platypus and Wolf are dead.

Fidget: (observing) How was all this possible one might ask?

Izzy: Don't look at me.

Tiger: We're not.

(NEAR VALLEY)

(Red Claw, Screech, and Thud smell something and move forward)

(AT SOME LAB)

Poison Ivy: (breaks in and uses a plasma ray on a blob of goo and it becomes Clayface) Perfection. (hears J's airship)

(AT LUNG CAVE)

Orange: So I was like, Pumpkin? More like Plumpkin. (laughs) Get it? Because he's a pumpkin? And he's plump?

Jack: Focus, the task is most important.

(the gang then stops and sees an arena, and blow it is a spiky area with lava)

Orange: Geesh. Things are really heating up. (laughs)

(Baboon shows up)

Trent: You're kidding.

Baboon: Hey, didn't think, nevermind that.

CC:

Orange: (sticks out his tongue) Nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah.

Baboon: I have decided to take matters with my own two hands.

Ben: Aren't you the one that always fails?

Baboon: Shut up. (holds a small device) Any last words?

Orange: Hey! Hey Ike.

Baboon: Huh? (as the Ragnell blade is shown to have been thrown behind him and Ike catches it)

Ike: Great Aether! (strikes the device Baboon was going to use)

Baboon: (slides back and grabs a bamboo stick)

Ike: (lands on the arena)

CC:

Gwen: That was surprising.

(Baboon puts on a cape)

Ike: Let's make this quick. So don't expect you'll defeat me.

Baboon: (shouts as he runs but falls off an edge and his cape catches a rock but Baboon is caught on fire and is scorched to his death)

CC:

Tails: Barbecued to death. Never seen that happen.

(IN BEDROOM)

Mushi: (Sits in her bed drawing on her wall as J's airship becomes visible from the view of her window) It's about time I escaped life grounding.

(OUTSIDE A DESERTED FACTORY)

Prof. Calamitous: It's still open. Well maybe just a little peak. (walks in)

(AT PRAIRE)

Sir Hiss: (slithers and finds a L.O.S.E invitation and sees a coach ride with the Red Queen in it)

Red Queen: Faster! You'll be beheaded if you keep moving slow.

Sir Hiss: Wait!

(the coach stops)

Red Queen: Get in.

(IN UNKNOWN PALACE)

Em Atron: (preparing N for when he gets crowned) So, you want to help the seven continents?

N: Yes.

Em Atron: Then it shall be our goal. (shakes his head no indicating that he has a different plan)

(AT VALLEY)

Beth: Where's Flamingo and Alligator? They both disappeared. (looks at print on the dirt that is the body of Alligator)

Duncan: Yup. She's dead. I'm crying on the inside.

Heather: No you're not.

Chomper: That's not all. Fast Biter prints.

CC:

Lindsay: Um…. (confessional is interrupted due to low battery)

(AT CENTER OF LUNG CAVE)

(Panda wakes up tied up to see Dragon)

Dragon: Time to see the last of your days.

(Ash, Orange, Trent, Ox, Cilan, Skunk, Jinx, Gwen, Jack, Rabbit, Cream, Snake, Pterano, Iris, Tails, Bird, Pig, Fox, Bubbles, Ike, and Ben appear while Hyp and Snow White stay behind)

Grimhilde: I should've known you'd come you blundering fools.

Orange: You're an apple.

Grimhilde: I'll take that offensive later.

Ike: Listen queeny, no matter what you do, every evil must have an end. You've just blackened the victory away to the valley.

Grimhilde: You will pay for such insolence. Alright Dragon, trapped through walls, (points at Panda) consume this fool once and for all.

(everyone else prepares to attack and save Panda while Orange makes his motorboat sound)

Grimhilde: (turns to Dragon)

Dragon: Now see here, I can't do that to Panda. Only incinerate.

Grimhilde: You dare defy this queen?

Bubbles: What?

(Skunk hears a breaking noise and gasps in horror when he saw a broken round-bottom flask with some liquid on the ground, bust most of it got on Dragon and then Dragon got in a deep rage and his head sticks out for head, while Grimhilde gave an evil simile and Dragon swooped Panda into his mouth and gulped him and then burps)

Ash: (flinches but sees a helicopter Grimhilde was climbing in)

(IN HELICOPTER)

Ma Fratelli: First time in a helicopter?

Grimhilde: Yes. (getting situated)

Ma Fratelli: Ninth for me.

(AT A PATH)

Shego: (looks at Kaylie's lost pendant in her hand and sees Jafar walking past her) Hey! You heading where I'm going?

Jafar: Why you ask?

Shego: (holds a L.O.S.E. invitation)

(AT THE FOREST)

Charm Caster: (looks sadly but a limo comes and Sykes forces her into the limo) I don't want to be the organization.

Sykes: Too late.

(IN J'S AIRSHIP)

(Mushi, Clayface, and Poison Ivy join Honest John in with J as she talks to Braxon)

J: It's about time I met the infamous Braxon.

Braxon: Infamous? (points his calling card at J)

J: Don't let your heartless nature wreck you.

(AT SEA)

Clayton: (gets on his boat and sees an invitation on the boat)

(ON HOVERCRAFT)

Mr. Fizz: The sooner I get there, the better.

(AT ALLEY)

(Mojo Jojo and Him meet up with the Riddler)

Riddler: Well done. Good thing you solved my riddle. Or I would kill you. We should find The League Of Super Evil hideout real soon in Paris.

(AT CENTER OF LUNG CAVE)

Ike: Not good. We must fight.

Dragon: So you wish to challenge me. So be it. (rubs his bulging stomach) Say goodbye to your master.

Ash: Oshawott (throws Pokeball) Water Gun.

Iris: Emolga (throws Pokeball) Discharge.

Cilan: Dwebble (throws Pokeball) Stone Edge.

(Oshawott, Emolga, and Dwebble came out of the respective Pokeballs and prepared to use their attacks)

Dragon: (breathed fire and the Pokemon run away from the fire)

Ash: You must be joking. Oshawott (returns Oshawott) return.

Snow White: (still in hiding with Hyp) But I must help.

Hyp: I'm sorry, but you would be pathetic anyway.

Rabbit: (prepares to attack)

Dragon: (puts his bulging stomach as a target)

Rabbit: (stops his feet) (censored).

Gwen: (barbarically shouts and throws a hammer)

Dragon: (sends the hammer back using his tail)

Gwen: (gets hit by the hammer and faints)

Trent: Gwen!

Pterano: I'll take it from here. (flies up to Dragon but Dragon bops his tail on Pterano and slams him to the wall)

Snake: You okay?

CC:

Snake: What can I do? I'm only a spy for the valley.

Orange: (tries using his cell phone) Crud. No reception.

Dragon: (laughs) We're in a cave. Who did you expect to call?

(AT KITCHEN)

(on the counter are Grandpa Lemon (sleeping), Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Passion Fruit, and a telephone)

Midget Apple: Um, are you sure this thing is on?

Marshmallow: Ah-huh. When it rings, it goes like this. (makes a noise similar to a ringing telephone)

Grandpa Lemon: (wakes up)

Passion Fruit: (while Grandpa Lemon wakes up) Whoa. That's a copycat.

Pear: (appears) Quick! Pick it up! It could be Orange! Pick it up! Quick!

(AT VALLEY)

(Lion is seen on the ground dead)

Turtle: So far that's four.

Praying Mantis: This is getting sick man.

Owen: (gets nervous) Flamingo. She has to be the killer. There's no one else.

(Flamingo's dead body drops on Owen)

Owen: (screams)

Tom Tucker: (arrives but sees a trophy on the ground and picks it up cluelessly)

Beth: (turns around) The culprit!

(AT CENTER OF LUNG CAVE)

Fox: (gets out her Fan-Fans)

Snow White: (runs down) I'm sorry.

Hyp: Hey!

Snow White: (as she is running) Stop!

(everyone stops attacking)

Snow White: Please don't attack. You're all gaining nothing if you kill each other.

Skunk: There's only one non-lethal weapon I can use. (actually skunks by trying and it got all over the place)

CC:

Gwen: You call that non-lethal? (pukes in a doggie bag covering her mouth)

Orange: Yuck. Talk about stinking up the joint. (laughs)

Cream: (teleports Orange back to the kitchen)

(AT KITCHEN)

Orange: (returns to his side of the counter) Well that was fun while it lasted. Hmmm. Hey, hey Apricot.

Apricot: You talking to me? Why?

Orange: Knife.

Apricot: (screams while being cut in half)

(BACK TO CENTER OF LUNG CAVE)

Dragon: Guess I gained some sort of sangfroid that someone would teach me what I did wrong.

Cilan: Then why are you still black? Even after learning your lesson?

Dragon: They were deceived, by a woman.

Snake: Woman?

Ash: What's she like?

Dragon: My memory slowly coming back, but I remember is that she is red haired and dressed in white. The only other thing was that her fake innocence caught everyone off guard.

Rabbit: Hold on. How can that be of an advantage?

Cream: (sense something wrong at the valley is happening) Guys. Let's go.

(everyone hurries up to see what is wrong but Ash stops for a moment)

Dragon: But, my punishment disallows…..

Ash: It was all in your head.

(AT THE OUTSIDE PART OF LUNG MOUNTAIN)

Dragon: (sees that his scales have been healed but are still black)

Ash: See, you just needed to realize they were burnt a nature cause.

Dragon: Now, one last thing.

(Ash looks away and covers his eyes as Dragon regurgitates Panda)

Panda: (gets up) Huh? Somehow…..

Ash: I'm afraid now's not the time for how it feels like.

(NEAR L.O.S.E HIDEOUT 30 MINUTES LATER)

(Lady Tremaine and Maleficent spot a passed out Creeper)

Lady Tremaine: No invite?

Maleficent: Then perhaps he'll be prisoner. (picks up the passed out goblin and sees all the others that have been invited)

CC:

Charm Caster: Wish I never got that invite.

(AT VALLEY)

Panda: Why is it more crowded?

Iris: Actually, most of the population here right now consists of visitors.

(Ash and Skunk sees Diane getting packed)

Ash: You Diane?

Diane: Yes.

Skunk: So for what happened in the valley…..

Diane: Well, never thought you work with someone for 15 years and not know who they are.

Skunk: Well, everyone's a little crushed at times.

Diane: Hm. You sound just like my mom. (grabs blouse) You know, she bought me this blouse for my first solo broadcast. Isn't that sweet?

Ash: (speaking in mind) Wait, that blouse belongs to someone else.

(FLASHBACK)

Gwen: (her blouse drops out of her suitcase without her noticing)

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Skunk: Wait, something's not right.

Diane: What do you mean?

Ash: Your mom did think you would work alone. But that never happened beca… (starts to realize what was going on)

Skunk: Okay, look, Master Panda wants us to, well, resume training.

Diane: Oh really? But I was enjoying our talk.

Ash: Me and Skunk wish we would continue, but we have to leave right now.

Diane: (points out a gun at them) No, no I don't think so.

Ash: Wait a second, you did this! You started those deaths.

Diane: Very clever misters. You shouldn't have come to say hi to me. You would've lived longer.

Skunk: Oh, how can we try to comfort people, but why? Why did you do this?

Diane: Well, I guess it all really started it out when some new recruit named Wolf and started hanging out. (flashbacks begin) We both respected our privacy however, so we kept it a secret from the media. Everything in my life was wonderful. But then a few months ago, I turned forty. (during the flashback, the people in it shouted "surprise") It was hard for me to begin with, but it got worse, when not so coincidentally, Tom persuaded Channel 5 News to replace me, with a fresh young face. And he succeeded. Three weeks from now, I'll be off the air. Well, apparently all men think the same way; cause at the same time, Wolf dumped me. I watched my career and my love life crumble. And I wasn't gonna stand by and take it. That's when I met a youngster who's that Flamingo. She was so anxious to get to the reporting that she would do anything to get on my good side. So I ceased the moment. I had her seduce that wolf and reel him in like a fish on a line. I had her instruct him to do whatever I wanted. At my demand, she made him a born again Christian, and feel a need to help people who've been wronged. And that's how this weekend come to pass. Of course, Flamingo wasn't supposed to find out about my true intentions, but she played the part beautifully none the less. (flashbacks end) There's no way she could've known I planned to kill that wolf and frame Tom Tucker. That's why I destroy the two who cast me away and ruin my life.

Skunk: Whoa. You're forty?

Diane: Yes, I'm forty.

Ash: But, then why those other were killed?

Diane: It was all supposed to go out so smoothly. (fantasy begin) The hidden gun goes off, kills off, and at the first opportunity I retrieve the gun, and plant it in Tom's bag. Wolf is now dead, Tom goes to prison. Nice and easy. (fantasy ends as flashbacks begin) But Platypus got in the way. She was in Wolf's position at the wrong time. And when I realized my mistake, I had to improvise. The black thunderstorm provided a perfect cover. I grabbed the knife off of Rabbit's secret arsenal shelf and stabbed him. But what Fidget and Olivia predicted, there were fingerprints. I couldn't just leave it there. So when Tom and I got separated in the training grounds, I went back to the scene of the crime and got the knife. At that moment Flamingo regained consciousness. I couldn't let her reveal that I engineered this evil scheme, so I killed her. And I hid her in an oak tree. I tried to plant the knife in Tom's suitcase, but at that moment, Alligator walked in and caught me in the act. It wasn't her fault, poor child, but she had to die. I stabbed her, and she screamed. I had to leave the knife on the ground, because of people closing in and the roar of Red Claw. So I wiped off the fingerprints and ran. I slipped in with the rest of the group when they all converged on scene. I need to finish my work framing Tom. But that's when Lion went up to the mountain top. I couldn't let him roar for help before everything was in place, so I had to kill him too. When Crane and Turtle started arguing and got everyone else into a water fight, I grabbed the Golden Globe and slipped out. I met up with Lion and did what I had to do. I barely had enough time to plant the Golden Globe near Alligator's dirt line and joined the crowd when they were all running to the body. And the rest, well, you did all the rest for me. You pointed on Tom exactly as I planned. (flashbacks end) So there it is Ash and Skunk.

Skunk: By Jove, but wait, where is Alligator's body now?

Diane: Actually, that's the one thing I don't know.

(AT DESERT PATH)

Red Claw: (holds Alligator's corpse with his teeth and drops it on the ground ass Screech and Thud lick their lips)

(AT PART OF THE VALLEY)

Diane: Well, now you know everything, which means I have to kill you too. Move. (points the gun at Ash and Skunk still and gets them to move to see some of the ones in the valley discussing the matter and Diane points the gun to show them where to go and points it back at them as they still move until they reach the edge of a cliff over the lake) Well, it's a shame that you have to die you two, but hey look at the bright side. You'll be the story on the 6 o' clock news. You know, unless the local cat does something funny.

Ash: Diane, please. Cross our hearts that we will not tell a soul.

Diane: That's right. You won't. Goodbye chosen ones.

(Ash and Skunk start to be worried as Diane is about to pull the trigger and I gunshot is heard but it didn't hit Skunk or Ash and Diane looks at her chest to see she was shout and gun shout in a reverse direction and gasped in pain then Diane falls to her knees and then falls off the cliff and screams as she falls into the lake)

Ash: (looks down at the lake and looks back) Hello? Anyone there?

Skunk: Thank you, whoever you are.

Light: (on top of a roof unseen looking at his watch) 5:55 on the dot. Death Note you never fail me.

(AT A CELL)

Saturn: (looks at a journal about Team Galactic rising from the ashes and an explosion from the outside appears with Braxon outside) Perfect, Mars, Jupiter. (runs outside with them and stops in front of Braxon) Time for the rebirth of Team Galactic.

PREVIEW: The war Kari mentioned has finally begun. Miles Edgeworth was the first to witness the organization. He will visit the valley to reveal about the newly made L.O.S.E. Tech E. Coyote and Rev Runner also appear outside their universe to help out our heroes. The five part episode of the war will reveal pasts and secrets you will never imagine. And some amazing fights and places beyond your wildest dreams.


End file.
